Love's Misconstruities
by XxIdleFlamexX
Summary: GaaHina & ShikaTem. Gaara is introduced to Hinata by Naruto while in Konoha. Gaara becomes intrigued by the Hyuuga heir and Hinata finds herself wanting to know the stoic Suna boy better. PLEASE read synopsis in Epilogue for more detail.
1. Epilogue

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

Synopsis: Heavy on character profiling, this angsty story focuses mainly on Gaara and Hinata, with some Shikamaru and Temari involvement. Gaara is starting to understand what it is to love others, but has yet to have someone return the feeling for him. Naruto introduces Hinata to him while Gaara is attending an important conference in Konoha and he finds himself wanting to know the shy girl better. Hinata is curious about the strong but silent Suna shinobi's interest in her and soon he is constantly in her thoughts. Thus marks the beginning of a tumultuous few years for the both of them, as members of the Hyuuga family, distance, and misunderstandings threaten to tear them apart. As they both become young adults, will their love mature into something more or will it all end in catastrophe? (Okay, I'm really horrible at writing these things, but I'd like to think that the whole story is a bit more exciting than I just made it out to be, so please just give it a try? ;;)

**If you don't care about the story and are only here for the ****adult content****, please refer to ****chapters 19**** (Gaara x Hinata), ****26**** (Shikamaru x Temari), and ****27**** (Gaara x Hinata).**

Author's note: This story starts off during the filler story arc in the anime, about five months after the Sasuke/Naruto battle, and continues from there through Shippuuden. Also, following the end of each chapter, I will try to define any terms which may be confusing for all but the die-hard Japanese-version Naruto fans.

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto nor the characters depicted within (except for the ones that I created...no Mary Sue, don't worry). They are owned by Kishimoto Masashi-san, Shonen Jump, Viz, and whoever else that has a license. I am just borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) amusement. Also, any quotations I use from the anime are taken from Dattebayo fan subs and quotations from the manga are from Shannaro! scanlations, however I may have modified them a bit for fluency issues.

Warning: This story, though mostly tame, does contain some adult and graphic under-the-age-of-consent (U.S. standard) heterosexual scenes of romance which are not to be viewed by anyone under the age of 18. There are also some segments with minor language so be forewarned if this bothers you. If not, please continue.

_**Spoilers:**_ As I said, this story takes place starting during the filler story arc and continues through events in Shippuuden, including manga material which has yet to be animated. I will post spoilers for each chapter if there are any. If you are only familiar with the English dub of Naruto, then this whole story will be filled with spoilers, so be forewarned.

Special thanks: Thanks to my wonderful girlfriend for helping me think more like Shikamaru, for being patient with me while I worked on this, and listening to me go on and on about this story when I'm sure she had better things to do; to Faerys Delight (my beta reader), Allys, and Birddi for all their time, aid, and patience; and special thanks to you, the reader, for giving my work a try. It's not often that I actually complete a story, especially something as long as this. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing.

Dedication: To Birddi...just 'cuz.

Author's note #2: If you find any spelling, grammatical, timeline, or other mistakes in your reading, please feel free to contact me and let me know. Reviews are also nice, and I welcome both compliments and constructive criticism. Please don't hesitate to e-mail me at with any of the aforementioned.

Author's note #3: " " either denotes a gap in time between what is before it and what is after, or switching scenes. Italicized text between the ' ' are thoughts and the bold italicized text between the are Shukaku speaking to Gaara in his mind. ...Okay. I hope that cuts down on any possible confusion. Now, (finally) onto the story!

Epilogue

"Heh. I can hardly believe it," Kankurou whispered with a smirk, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder who stood with his arms folded across his chest. "Those are yours." Gaara merely nodded, his attention focused intently on the two small babies sleeping soundly in the cribs before him. "Is Hinata still resting?" Gaara gave another small nod. "Have you decided on names yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well, you've got a boy and a girl so you and Hinata can both chose one, right?"

"I suppose," Gaara simply replied. Though this was one of the most joyful days of his life, he wore a small frown. This did not go unnoticed by his older brother.

"You're supposed to be happy right now, you know? What's wrong?"

Gaara turned his head slightly, eyeing the taller boy next to him. After a moment he sighed then walked next to his son's crib, his arms still adamantly folded across his chest. If he wanted to reach down and touch the small baby before him, he seemed either unwilling or unsure of himself to do so. Instead he just stared, taking in the reality of it all.

"Gaara?" Kankurou prompted.

"This one has the Byakugan," he stated.

"...Oh," came Kankurou's short reply, but that one word held worlds of understanding about the consequences of Gaara's news. "But not the girl?" Gaara shook his head. "Shit. What are you gonna do?"

Gaara sighed once again. "Wait until Hinata wakes up."

"She doesn't know?"

"Not yet."

Stepping next to his younger brother, Kankurou again placed his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You'll figure something out. Everything'll be fine and you'll feel stupid for worrying about it so much. Heh. You'll see."

While Gaara hoped that those words held truth, he very much doubted it. He slowly uncrossed his arms and hesitantly reached down, placing his hand on his son's small bald head. It was surprisingly warmer than he'd thought it would be. He gently stroked his forehead, but as the baby awoke and began to cry, he pulled his hand away and stepped back. Kankurou couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gaara growled. Now his daughter was awake and had joined her twin brother in his noisy song.

"You didn't hurt him. Babies just cry. _A LOT_. Heh. Get used to it," he informed, picking up his nephew and cradling him. "Go on," he urged, motioning to his niece. Reluctantly, Gaara followed his lead and lifted his daughter from her crib as if she were the most fragile thing in the world. Observing his big brother and following suit, the two were able to successfully lull the little ones back to sleep.

"See? You'll be fine," Kankurou reassured.

'_Maybe I will...but what about him?_' the new father contemplated as he watched Kankurou place his son back in the crib.

He continued to hold his daughter, savoring the feel of her in his arms as she slept. Who could have predicted a few years ago that he, Sabaku no Gaara, feared throughout the continent, would be where he was now. If someone would have shown him a picture of his future self holding a baby, _his_ baby, several years before...he would have scoffed at it in disbelief, perhaps even killing whoever showed him the picture to begin with. He wouldn't have believed it. But now he couldn't imagine his life being anything but this. How was it that he'd made this transition from the monster that he was who cared about nothing but himself, into a loving father who wouldn't hesitate to give up his life for his precious children?


	2. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This story starts off as taking place during the filler story arc in the anime, about five months after the Sasuke/Naruto battle, and continues from there through Shippuden

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 1**

For as long as he could remember, Gaara's favorite place to relax was high above the rest of the populace. He'd often contemplated why. Was it because of the tactical advantage it gave him? No, he'd enjoyed the heights long before the assassination attempts on his life began. Was it because he looked down on the rest of the villagers, perching himself atop a pedestal on which to judge them? No, that wasn't quite it, either. Perhaps he just liked to watch those below enjoying that which he had never experienced: a normal, simple life.

Of course, being a ninja, his life was doomed from the start to be nothing close to that of a typical child's. Being a son of Kazekage only made matters worse, piling some of the highest expectations upon him. But he was detached even further from sharing any common bonds with others, even those with his own siblings. Gaara was the only one in the village who had been given Suna's ultimate weapon: the curse of the one-tailed demon raccoon Shukaku. No one else who understood him. No one could. Indeed, his entire life he'd been hated and feared by everyone, even those who he knew were supposed to love him.

Love. He'd only recently begun to contemplate that emotion again. It was long ago that his understanding of love had been warped into the concept that was tattooed onto his forehead. He would love only himself, live only for himself; this he decided early on. The demon inside loved him enough, he used to believe, to compensate for all the rest who hated and betrayed him, and it was Shukaku who would protect him like the mother he never had, forever swaddling him in a heavy blanket of sand. All it asked in return was his sanity and the blood of those who would dare cross them.

But now he'd been shown that love for others and wanting to protect those that one holds dear can bring about a strength that had defeated him for the first time in his life. He'd been surprised by his opponent, a boy his own age; a ninja of the Hidden Leaf who, previously, Gaara had been completely uninterested in even knowing the name of. Now, he would never forget it: Uzumaki Naruto.

Since that day, he'd learned that even simple acts of kindness on his part, along with much patience, went a long way in helping to overcome the fears and malice of his fellow villagers. Since his father's death, Suna's high council had still not chosen a new kazekage, but word was that their own Sabaku no Gaara was in consideration. It had caused quite an outrage amongst the elders, but he did have a few who supported him; who realized that he'd begun to change. There were no more incidents of villagers turning up missing, children didn't cling to their parents or burst into tears when passing him on the street... He was one of their top shinobi who could be relied upon to complete some of the highest ranked assignments and, above all, protect their village.

Sometimes he didn't even know why he went to such lengths for these people, the same ones who had either made his childhood miserable or stood by and done nothing but watch it happen.

_**They should all suffer the pain that we felt. We should make them pay in blood,**_ Shukaku told him. Yet, deep inside, he knew that if he led a life of destruction, the pain in his heart would never be healed. By working together with the same people who had shunned him, starting to earn their trust and learning to forgive them, he found himself wanting to protect them - to ensure that the warmth which had started to grow in his heart would not fade.

He had begun to love his village and all who resided in it, and though it was a slow process, more and more they were learning to accept and respect him.

It was strange, he thought, that such a feeling was almost contagious. Sometimes he felt as though if he cared too much he would stretch himself too thin and risk losing everything. But then he would swear to become that much stronger so that he would never let those who needed him down.

Even now, as he sat upon the Hokage monument in Konoha, he felt the same blossoming love for these people, most of whom he had never met. But they were all important to Naruto who'd pledged to someday become etched into the great stone mountain on which he perched, and that was all it took to make these people precious to him as well.

"Gaara," came a familiar voice from behind him. He'd sensed her presence moments ago so he was not startled by his sister and teammate Temari. "The meeting's starting soon. Have you eaten anything yet?"

"No," he replied, continuing to stare off into the distance.

"Gaara, you need to take better care of yourself."

Though his sister often nagged him, he knew it was because she cared. It wasn't long ago when no one told Gaara what to do, lest they feared for their lives. It was a welcomed change, despite the minor annoyance.

"Where would you recommend?"

"Shikamaru took me to Ichiraku the other day. It was the best ramen I've ever had."

"Ramen, huh?" he contemplated, standing and glancing over his shoulder toward the young woman. "Are you hungry?"

"No, Shikamaru invited me to have Korean BBQ with his team earlier."

"Has he introduced you to his parents yet?"

"What?! Gaara, stop that! I only spend so much time with him because he amuses me. That's all! Gosh, you're getting as bad as Kankurou!" she shouted, yet her blush betrayed her. Gaara was well aware of how Temari always volunteered for any mission that took her near Konoha, near her _amusing_ friend Nara Shikamaru. Both he and their brother Kankurou could see that, despite their constant bickering, they liked each other, but neither one would admit it. If anyone was amused, it was Temari's two brothers.

"Where is Kankurou?" Gaara idly asked.

"He said he'd be helping the little Academy runts with shuriken practice. Don't worry; I'll go over there soon to make sure he's on time. You know how distracted he gets when he's with them."

"Mm."

Despite Kankurou's serious and brash demeanor, there lurked a kind-hearted young man with a soft spot for kids. It had only developed recently, and even he denied that it existed. Back home, he spent much of his free-time tutoring the aspiring Sand-nin. He claimed it was his duty to ensure that each of Suna's shinobi reached their full potential, thereby ensuring a stronger nation.

'_If that were true,_ w_hy waste time helping the young Leaf-nin?_' Gaara thought, though aloud he said, "Which way is that ramen shop?"

"Just beyond those buildings," Temari explained, pointing a finger in the general direction. Without so much as a goodbye, Gaara dispersed himself in a whirlpool of sand and was gone.

"Irasshai!" greeted the shop's gruff owner as the young shinobi entered. "What can I get ya?"

"Beef ramen...please," he ordered, remembering to add his last word, one that Temari had long-since suggested he adapt to saying. He'd found that it had a somewhat positive effect and tried to use it when it occurred to him, though it did not yet come naturally.

It certainly was a small shop. There were only six stools on which to sit and two were already taken. Sitting dead-center were a boy with blonde spiked hair and a pale girl wearing a thick grey coat.

Gaara took the gourd from his back, setting it in the corner before taking a seat to the right of the boy who was so involved in eating his meal that he was oblivious to all else, including the blushing girl to his left who kept sneaking embarrassed glances at him between bites.

"Naruto," Gaara said after a moment. The boy continued to finish his bowl by drinking the last of the broth, then setting it atop the five others stacked in front of him with a loud satisfied sigh. Only after that did he glance over.

"Gaara…?" the blonde asked in a stunned stupor. It didn't take long for it to pass, however, and his face lit up with excitement. "Gaara! Hey! What are you doing in Konoha?"

"You don't know?" he asked. After a solemn shake of the blonde's head, Gaara explained. "The countries of Wind and Fire are modifying their treaty. My team was sent to ensure that Sunagakure's best interests are met."

"Oh…? Eh, sounds boring, if you ask me. So that's why there have been so many strangers around…"

"The path to becoming a kage involves training in politics as well as jutsu."

"Ehh??" shouted the surprised boy.

"H-He's right, Naruto-kun," chimed the soft-spoken girl.

"Mm… I guess Oba-san _is_ always doing lots of paperwork and having lots of meetings…" he contemplated aloud.

"Oba-san?" Gaara asked.

"N-Naruto-kun calls Hokage-sama 'Oba-san'," the meek girl explained.

"Mm!" Naruto confirmed. "She may look young, but she's really an old lady!" Naruto whispered into his ear. After chuckling to himself for a moment, his eyes shot wide. "Oh! I forgot! Hinata-chan! This is Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara, this is Hyuuga Hinata. We just got back from a mission today with Shino-san! I invited him too, but he said he didn't like ramen! Can you believe that? I always said that guy was weird."

Gaara leaned forward to meet the young girl's gaze, bowing slightly. '_I've seen her before... During the Chuunin Exams, wasn't it?_'

The girl's eyes, which held the unique paleness of the Hyuuga clan, regarded him nervously upon first glance. Gaara caught himself staring deep into those eyes, perhaps longer than was polite, until there surfaced a look he knew quite well—fear. She quickly tried to mask it, smiling politely, but he had already seen what her true feelings toward him were in that brief second. It was a look he'd seen often, but this time he felt his heart sink just a little bit in his chest.

"Here you are!" said the owner, placing a steaming bowl in front of Gaara, distracting him from his thoughts. Turning his attention to the food, he took a pair of wooden chopsticks from the holder on the counter, broke them apart, and lifted a few strands of the limp noodles into the air. After a moment of letting them cool, he carefully sucked them into his mouth.

"Ichiraku ramen is the best, isn't it?!" Naruto stated more than asked.

Gaara contemplated the taste in his mouth. The broth certainly was rich and flavorful, and the noodles were cooked perfectly, being neither too soggy nor hard. Indeed, it was the best ramen he'd ever had, though the food was not his favorite. He gave a simple nod of his head to Naruto as he dug in for another bite.

"Owner-san! This is for the check. I'll get both of my friends' too!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata protested.

"It's okay! My treat!"

"Doumo," Gaara said between bites.

"Naruto-kun, arigatou gozaimasu!" Hinata squeaked, bowing much deeper than was necessary as Gaara noticed, regarding her out of the corner of his eye.

"Gaara! Good luck with your meeting! Don't fall asleep!" Naruto shouted, waving as he ducked out of the shop, leaving Gaara and the blushing girl alone with their free bowls of ramen.

'_Only you would fall asleep, Naruto,_' Gaara thought to himself. Turning back to his bowl, he continued to eat while a silence engulfed the restaurant. Normally, silence did not bother Gaara. In fact, he preferred it. But for some unknown reason, this time it did. It began to sit like a heavy weight all around him, yet he was not sure of how to relieve it, why it was bothering him.

"Gaara…san?" the girl began after several moments, releasing the tension between them. Immediately, Gaara felt better, though he could not explain why.

He turned his full attention to the dark-haired girl, now able to fully see her without Naruto's obstruction. Her complexion was lighter even than his, he noticed—not that she let much of her skin show. Her indigo hair was a stark contrast to the rest of her, but her clothes were dark as well, complimenting it. She sat on the stool, her legs pressed firmly together, her arms tightly to her sides, as if she were trying to appear as small as possible. As soon as his eyes met hers, hers wandered anywhere else.

"Yes?"

"Um…I-I didn't know that you knew Naruto-kun. He really does make friends wherever he goes." She seemed to take comfort in that fact, he noticed.

"Yes. His simplicity is contagious," Gaara remarked, turning his attention away from the shy girl and taking another bite of ramen, but not before seeing a small smile grace her pink lips.

"I suppose I should get ready. I'll see you at the conference, it looks like," Hinata said, standing. It was the first thing she'd calmly and confidently said all lunch.

"Why would you be there?" Gaara asked. Hinata blinked and suddenly seemed unsure of herself once again. Gaara had been told that he sometimes came off as too harsh and decided to reword his question upon seeing her reaction. "I'm just curious. I was under the impression that the conference was limited to representatives from the Hidden Villages of Sand and Leaf and select lords from our respective countries."

"Um," Hinata began, glancing to the floor, her eyes darting across the dusty floor boards as she answered. "My father, who was invited to attend, is the head of the Hyuuga clan, and since I am his successor he wants me present…" she softly explained. "I'm sorry; I know I don't really belong there. It's not like I have anything to contribute, but I couldn't say no to my father, and-"

Somehow it was painful to hear the girl berate herself. "It's good that you're going," Gaara interrupted, earning him the startled young girl's eye contact again. "If you will be the head of your family, it will be good experience for you."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," she said, giving him a weak smile and lowering her gaze once again.

"Besides," Gaara began. "It will be nice to not be the only one there who is new to this," he said, though after he did, he was unsure of why. He rarely divulged his insecurities, even to his closest comrades. This girl was practically a stranger.

"Eh? This is your first time attending a big conference like this?"

"…Yes." Yes, this was the first time that his village had ever counted on him to do something other than be a trump card or a weapon when sending him abroad. Temari and Kankurou had often been allowed to attend meetings with their father, Yondaime Kazekage, but never him. _Too dangerous_, they would say. _Volatile_, he'd heard them call him once. And, sadly, it had been true. But now, it looked like they were finally starting to see him in a new light.

"Um…I…well, uh…" the girl stuttered. Normally, Gaara would have been annoyed with her stammering, but for some reason, with her it didn't bother him. "Good bye!"

"I will see you there."

'_The heiress to the Hyuuga clan…such a flustered girl._' As Gaara recalled from the Chuunin Exam preliminary matches, she had fought her cousin. Those were the days that Gaara regretted the most. He had allowed his demon to have great control over him, and Hyuuga Neji had excited Shukaku with his powerful display. Gaara hadn't shown any concern for Neji's opponent; the girl who he watched intently as she left now. In fact, he remembered wishing that Neji had killed her instead of just sending her into emergency care.

She had been weak back then, not deserving of life, as he used to think. Now he thought much differently. However, it was obvious to Gaara, as it was to Neji then, that Hinata was not the best suited to lead her clan.

'_How suited is a demon to be Kazekage?_' he idly thought. '_Perhaps we're somewhat alike, her and I, both of us working toward goals which others deem us unfit for,'_ he began to wonder. '_Maybe I could help her… But, she was afraid of me. I want to show her that she doesn't have to be. Then maybe she'll accept my help. But how can I show her?_' Gaara soon found himself looking for another excuse to meet with Hinata again. But how? The conference was no good…they weren't there to talk. Maybe…yes. Maybe something like _that_ might work…

Remembering to thank the Ichiraku owner for the meal, Gaara secured his gourd across his back and headed for the conference hall, all the while formulating his plan.

**Translations/Term Definitions...in no particular order:**

- _Shukaku_: The name of the one-tailed demon which is sealed inside of Gaara in the Japanese version. Not sure if they kept it the same for the dub.

- _Ichiraku_: Naruto's favorite restaurant in Konoha, a small ramen shop which is said to have the best ramen ever.

- _Konoha_: In English, Leaf Village.

- _Suna_: In English, Sand Village.

- _Sunagakure_: In English, Hidden Village in the Sand.

- _Kage_: Literally, I think it translates into 'shade' or 'shadow,' but in Naruto it is the head ninja of the entire village.

- _Hokage_: The leader of Konoha.

- _Kazekage_: The leader of Suna.

- _Countries of Wind & Fire_: Sunagakure is located in the Country of Wind, Konohagakure (Hidden Village of the Leaf) in the Country of Fire. Most large countries have a hidden ninja village.

- _Oba-san_: In English, it would be the equivalent of 'old lady' or 'old hag.' The fact that Naruto uses it to address his village's leader like this is quite an insult, but that's Naruto for you. In his defense, Tsunade does use an age-concealing technique, and though she is in her fifties she makes herself look like she's in her early thirties. Naruto knows this and has since given her the nickname.

- _Irasshai_: In English, it means 'welcome,' a shortened version of _irasshaimase_ which means 'how may I help you' or 'welcome to the establishment.' It is said by an employee of a shop to welcome its customers in Japan.

- _Jutsu_: Literally translated as 'art' or 'means;' in Naruto they are ninja techniques.

- _-san_: A suffix attached to names in Japan, somewhat casual but still denoting respect for the person whose name it is attached to. Similar to 'Mr.' or 'Mrs./Ms./Miss.'

- _-kun_: Same as above, except it is much more casual and usually addressed to younger boys.

- _-sama_: Denotes much respect, moreso than 'Mr.' or 'Mrs./Ms./Miss.'

- _-chan_: Similar to '-kun' but usually addressed toward girls.

- _I should also like to note that the elimination of a suffix and just using one's name also shows closeness between the two people using it...either that, or it is an insult, as if you had no respect for the person. In Naruto, the emphasis on suffixes tends to not have as great an emphasis as in other animes, or Japan itself, however._

- _Sabaku no Gaara_: Gaara of the Desert/Sand.

- _Doumo_: "Thanks."

- _Arigatou Gozaimasu_: "Thank you very much."

- _Chuunin Exams_: Exams held in Konoha, hosting _Genin_ (the lowest rank of ninjas) from all allied countries who wish to try and attain the higher rank of _Chuunin_, which would be the equivalent of squad leader.

- _Names in Japanese are said family name first, given name second. This is opposite of the American and Western European way, given name first and family name last. Since Naruto is made in Japan (and because the Japanese version is, in my opinion, better) I kept it the Japanese way._


	3. Chapter 2

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 2**

The talks had gone well. The Hidden Village of the Sand would be allowed more military power, pending finalizations tomorrow.

As the sun set, the three Sand-nin went their separate ways. Temari had promised to meet up with Shikamaru—they had a date, as her siblings teased—and Kankurou had gotten permission from the Academy to tag along with a small group of students and their teacher overnight for work on their stealth techniques. Gaara had been invited to go with them but had respectfully declined. Tonight he would be embarking on a stealth mission of his own.

Once the veil of night had fallen, he made his move. Surprisingly, the security at the Hyuuga estate was more lax than he'd expected. It was easy to mask his presence and sneak toward the main house.

Perching atop the roof, he decided to narrow his search to the rooms with lights on figuring Hinata, like most teenagers he'd observed, stayed up later than their children and adult counterparts. After studying the layout of the buildings, he deduced which one was the head family's and concluded that his target's room would be near the center of it. He then created his third eye, allowed it to pass as sand through the roof, and rematerialized it once inside.

After several short minutes he found what appeared to be her quarters. Her coat hung on the back of the chair at the desk confirming his suspicions, yet there was no one inside. Hoping she'd be back, Gaara decided to wait a bit longer, reviewing his plan on how to lure her away from the estate. However, it seemed he waited a bit too long.

By the time he sensed the other ninja's presence, two shuriken had already been thrown in his direction. Without effort, his sand created a shield, protecting him. Dropping his third-eye jutsu, he turned to face his opponent.

"I mean no harm," Gaara calmly explained.

His attacker jumped from a nearby tree, revealing himself.

"If that were true, you wouldn't have been spying on the head family!" growled the angry genin before him.

"Hyuuga Neji," Gaara acknowledged.

"Sabaku no Gaara," he replied with malice.

"Allow me to explain. …Please."

"Explain that you were here to assassinate someone in the head family? That these talks are all just a ploy to make war on Konoha again?!"

Not wanting to attract any more attention, Gaara swiftly retreated, darting across the roofs and into the outlying wood behind the living quarters. Neji was quick on his tail, pursuing just as planned. Gaara only stopped once the two were a small distance away, turning around and waiting for his assailant to catch up. To his surprise, he felt the Hyuuga boy's presence from above and used his sand to repel the attack of kunai this time. Preparing for a counter-attack, Neji landed in front of the boy and immediately jumped back further and readied himself, his Byakugan already activated.

Gaara sighed inwardly. He had been careless. Had this been a mission, such a mistake could have resulted in not only failure, but possible casualties.

_**C'mon, let's take this guy out!**_

'_No. We didn't come here to fight him._'

_**Ahh! C'mon! We've got him out here all alone! We could make it look like an accident! I want to taste his blood…**_

'_No, now be silent!_' Gaara internally shouted, earning him an angry howl. "Now that we are alone, I will say again that it was not my intention to harm anyone, nor is Suna seeking to sabotage the treaty it has worked so hard to reestablish with Konoha. My actions are mine alone."

"…Assuming that's true, what were you doing on the roof of the head family?!" Neji growled, his guard still as sharp as ever.

"My business is with Hinata-san."

"What kind of business?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Gaara suddenly felt quite stupid at his response, however not being fond of lies and wanting to diffuse the situation, he decided to be honest, as embarrassing and ridiculous as it seemed.

"I wanted to test her."

"Test her?"

"I wanted to find out how strong she was."

"So you _were_ looking to hurt Hinata-sama!"

"No. Only to test her."

"I don't believe you. You could have just challenged her outright if that were your intention."

"Her ability to sense my presence was part of it." Gaara continued to explain in his irritatingly calm voice, yet his demeanor was the only thing keeping Neji at bay for the time being. He currently had shown no intention of wanting a fight, but Neji wouldn't let his guard down yet. He knew just how dangerous this boy was.

"Why would you want to do such a thing? What purpose could you possibly have?"

That was a good question. How could Gaara put into words the feelings that had been running rampant inside him all day; the ones that even he was having difficultly understanding?

"I…" Gaara began.

Neji, who had been analyzing his stoic posture from the beginning now saw, for the first time, Gaara fidgeting. His gaze had been averted, his right foot had been turned slightly outward shifting his body away from Neji, and his left hand had begun to fiddle with the seam on the side of his pants.

"I suppose I was…intrigued by her."

Beginning to understand, and somewhat horrified at the thought, Neji advanced on him. Surprisingly, Gaara merely turned toward him, meeting his eyes. He offered no resistance as the taller boy grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close.

"Someone like you has NO reason to be…_intrigued_ with Hinata-sama! You'd be smart to stay away from her altogether."

"That sounds like a threat," Gaara calmly commented, only furthering to anger Neji.

"Good."

Gaara, unsure of what had caused the other boy to suddenly react in this manner, continued to suppress his sand shield which was desperately attempting to repel his opponent.

'_No, we__ must not harm him!_' he told his inner demon which continued to argue back. "Hyuuga-san, why are you opposed to me testing your cousin? No harm would come to her by me. Are you simply afraid she would lose?"

"Of course she would lose!"

"Knowing that, why are you so adamant that I stay away?"

Neji's grip tightened as he lowered his face to the younger boy's, deepening his voice. "Don't play stupid."

"I'm not playing anything."

Neji could see the truth in the confused green eyes before him. "…Then you really are stupid," he finished, releasing him. "For both your sakes, then. Stay away from Hinata-sama." Without waiting for a reply, he did a back-flip into the trees behind him and quickly masked his presence, vanishing.

Confused as ever, Gaara stayed there a while longer as he contemplated what had just happened, all the while unaware of the pale eyes that had been watching them from behind a patch of distant bushes.

**Translations/Term Definitions...in no particular order:**

- _Shuriken_: Ninja throwing stars.

- _Kunai_: Ninja throwing knives.


	4. Chapter 3

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 3**

The conference the following day had been utterly boring and drawn out. Even Tsunade had been fighting to stay awake, Gaara noticed with amusement, as the lords argued back and forth about such things that didn't concern him in the slightest. Still, he tried to feign interest but found his gaze drifting many a time to the Hyuuga girl across the room to his left. Several times, she had glanced his way as well and their eyes would meet for a split second before she would avert them as a blush crept upon her cheeks. Even more bizarre to Gaara, for some reason this stupid game of eye-tag amused him.

When the proceedings had finally halted for the day, Kankurou pulled his brother aside, waiting for the crowd to dissipate before speaking.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" he whispered, though the concern was still evident in his voice.

'_Wrong? Nothing is wrong,_' Gaara thought, surprised. "Why do you think something is wrong?"

Kankurou frowned, taking a step closer to him. "The last time I saw you this distracted was during the Chuunin Exams when you were struggling to keep Shukaku under control."

"I am in control of my demon," Gaara assured with a frown of his own.

"I know," Kankurou replied, eliciting a long stare between the two boys. "Your eyes are different from then. Right now, you look…confused; troubled somehow."

Leave it to Kankurou to be observant of his younger brother's moods. Ever since they were children, both he and Temari had always kept a watchful eye on him, and with good reason. Gaara was known for his violent mood swings, and their careful observations had saved both them and many others on countless occasions.

Eyeing his surroundings, making sure the room was empty and that there were no other presences nearby, he decided to confide in his older brother. "I had a confrontation with Hyuuga Neji last night."

At this, Kankurou's eyes widened with fear. "Gaara, you didn't…"

This earned him a cold stare. "I didn't lay a grain of sand on him."

The tension eased as Kankurou breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Forget it," Gaara interrupted, turning away and making for the door.

"Gaara, stop." He waited patiently as the younger boy halted and slowly turned to half-face him. Gaara met his eyes once more and could see that Kankurou truly did regret his words. "Talk to your big brother."

_**Why should we trust someone who doesn't trust us?! The little bastard should be punished!**_ screamed his demon.

'_No! We must have patience. If I can't trust my own brother, who can I trust?_'

_**Wouldn't be the first time we've been betrayed by family…**_ came a bitter reminder, dragging painful memories to the surface.

'_Silence!_'

"Gaara," came Kankurou's voice again, piercing his inner conversation. "Talk to me. I just want to help."

Fighting to control the twitch under his eye, he ignored Shukaku's warnings and confided in his brother about the events of the previous evening.

"That is a bit odd, but you shouldn't have been sneaking around spying on the Hyuuga family's successor. Why are you so intent on fighting her? Neji even admitted that she would lose to you, so what's with the challenge?"

"I want to…help her," Gaara admitted, with some difficulty.

"Help her? To do what?"

"Become stronger."

"Why? What concern is she to you?"

"…None. I just…want to help her. In here," he said, grasping the fabric over his heart. "It's telling me that I want to help her."

Enlightenment suddenly dawned on the older boy.

"Gaara… Heh," he chuckled, only adding to Gaara's confusion. "No wonder Neji was so pissed at you." To this, Gaara furrowed his brow, waiting for further explanation. "I should have guessed myself. All day long, staring at her…"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's okay! It's only natural. After all, you are thirteen, and she is kinda cute."

Now Gaara was becoming irritated, though he knew it was only partly from his confusion. Stepping toward his brother, he growled, "What exactly are you saying?"

Quickly, the grin on Kankurou's painted lips wilted.

"Er, well…Gaara, you…like her, don't you?"

"…I don't dislike her. I barely know her."

"Exactly! So you want to get to know her better! …Right?"

"I suppose."

"Then I think you have a crush on her, and Neji must have realized it, and he doesn't approve. Hell, for all we know she may be betrothed. To him, even."

Gaara found himself feeling quite unlike he'd ever felt before. Anger and fear pounded through his veins, similar to how he felt when he had fought Naruto nearly to the death, yet this time the fear was even greater and he had no idea why. He felt like he was on the verge of losing something great, yet he hadn't the faintest idea of what.

_**Hope,**_ called a small voice from inside.

'_Hope? Hope for what?_'

_**What you desire most. What you fear you can never truly have,**_ the voice answered.

Suddenly, the image of his uncle flashed before him, as he lay crushed and bloody at the hands of his younger self. He cringed, his eye twitching, and his hand instinctively reached for the mark on his forehead.

"Gaara!" Kankurou shouted, worry laced with fear. Before he could say anything more, the troubled boy disappeared in a cloud of sand.

Confused and afraid, he wandered aimlessly through the heights of Konoha in an attempt to calm his mind.

'_What is wrong with me? Ever since I met that girl I've been feeling strange and acting differently. I've been careless…distracted…less in control of Shukaku… …But… But I still want to see her…to get to know her better, as my brother said… Why does the possibility that she's in an arranged marriage make it hurt? Do I have a _'crush' _on her, like Kankurou said?_'

Hours of deep contemplation went by as he wandered until he finally found himself atop the Hokage monument where a familiar face was waiting for him.

"Gaara," Temari called as she sat facing the village. With a bit of hesitation, he sat next to her. "Kankurou told me what happened," she began, earning her an angry glare from her younger brother. "He was just worried about you. Don't be upset. He won't tell anyone else." Gaara remained silent, his brow still stuck in a perpetual frown. As far as he was concerned, his business was his own and was not to be discussed by third parties. It aggravated him, but before he could dwell much more on it, his sister spoke up again. "I did some checking for you," she baited, leaning back and staring up into the late evening sky.

'_Something she picked up from the lazy cloud-watcher,_' he thought to himself. '_Maybe her advice is worth listening to. She does have more experience with this. Then again, she won't even admit that she and Shikamaru are dating._'

"She's not betrothed."

"She's not?" Gaara found himself asking a little too quickly, the tension in his heart finally finding the relief he'd been seeking all evening.

Temari smirked, earning her another frown. "Awe, my little brother has a crush!" she squealed, reaching over to tousle his red mop.

Though irritating, coming from Temari, he knew it was a sign of affection and let it slide.

"What should I do?" Gaara finally asked.

"Get to know her better. Go talk to her. Tutor her, if she wants. That's what your plans were from the start, right?"

"But Hyuuga Neji-"

"Screw him! If push comes to shove you'd wipe the floor with him!"

"Temari, we're not here to fight. I would never risk everything Suna has worked so hard for."

"Hm…you have a point," she admitted with a sheepish grin. "So…we need to find a way to get the two of you alone, and without Neji's knowledge. Knowing his type, he'll probably be keeping a close eye on her for as long as we're in town. Well, this leaves us no choice. We'll just have to be sneaky."

"Sneaky?"

"Ha! It'll be a true shinobi courtship! And I know just the person to help us come up with a plan," Temari said, grinning.

Gaara was suddenly nervous.

The next evening, after the long deliberations had been adjourned, three conspirators stood atop Mt. Konoha.

"Okay, all of the pieces are in place, Gaara," Shikamaru explained, Temari by his side, both wearing the same mischievous grin. They were having way too much fun with this, but strangely, Gaara found himself amused as well. He just hoped Naruto would find it in his heart to forgive him later.

**Translations/Term Definitions...in no particular order:**

- _Mt. Konoha_: ...I'm not sure if this is the correct term for it, but it's the giant cliff overlooking the village that displays the heads of all of Konoha's Hokages. I wasn't sure what to call it, so thinking of Mt. Rushmore, this is what I came up with. Creative, aren't I? .;


	5. Chapter 4

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 4**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, running toward the pink-haired girl who stood leaning against a tree outside of training area number three.

"Naruto, thanks for coming."

"Sakura-chan, what was it you wanted to talk to me about? And why all the way out here? Could it be that you wanted to be…alone with me?"

"Well, actually…" Sakura began before realizing what he was implying. Before Naruto knew it, he was lying on the ground, holding his head.

"Ah…Sakura-chan…you're getting stronger…"

"Arg, Naruto! Forget it! I was hoping you'd be able to help me, but I guess I should have asked Lee-kun," she baited, turning away from him and starting to leave.

"Eh? W-w-wait! Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, chasing after her. "I can help! I can help! What is it?"

Sakura suppressed a grin before turning to face him, replacing her expression with concern. "Well, I wasn't sure who to turn to when I found out…" she began, playing the helpless damsel in distress.

"Found out what?" the anxious boy interrupted.

"I'm getting to it!" Sakura shouted, breaking her façade.

"O-okay…" Naruto cowered.

After a deep breath, Sakura cleared her throat and continued. "Tsunade-shishou was suckered into buying a jug of elixer not too long ago. She was told it would reverse the aging process and to drink a little bit every day until she ran out. He said that, at first she would start to look older, but that by the time she was half-way through it would kick in and start reversing. This way she wouldn't have to use her age-defying jutsu anymore."

"Typical Oba-san. But why tell me? I know she's a renowned sucker."

"Because, Naruto, I think that the merchant meant her harm! Maybe he was an assassin from another hidden village. It could be a plot to sabotage Konoha! Think about it. I've seen her without the jutsu, Naruto. She's more than half-way through the jug and the effects haven't reversed, they've just gotten worse! Tsunade-shishou is as old as Jiraya-sama. If she keeps taking the elixer, she could die from old age! And think what would happen to Konoha if the Fifth died!"

"Uh, did you try talking to Oba-san about this?"

"Yes, but you know how stubborn she is. She refuses to believe she was tricked so she's content to keep on taking the elixer! If we don't do something, Konoha will be in trouble."

"Mm! We should tell Kakashi-"

"No!" Sakura hastily shouted.

"Eh?"

"I mean, uh…Tsunade-shishou would just order him off on a mission if he approached her about it. The same with anyone else. This has to be done covertly. I think the two of us can do it."

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"We're going to steal the elixer."

"Huh? That's it?"

"It's more difficult than it sounds! Tsunade-shishou keeps it hidden in her office, in the bottom right-hand desk drawer."

"If you know that, why don't you just take it?"

"Naruto! If it were that easy, I wouldn't have asked you! I need you to steal it while I distract Tsunade-shishou. I'll call her out of the office while you break into the drawer. But you have to be careful! This is the Hokage we're talking about. Who knows what kind of wards or traps she's placed on there. I need your help, Naruto. Can I trust you to do it?"

"This whole thing sounds kinda weird, but… Mm! You can count on me!" Naruto proudly stated, grinning widely and giving her a thumbs up.

"I knew I could!" Sakura grinned back before turning around and whispering under her breath, "Phase one: mission successful."

"Huh? What was that, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, eh...nothing! C'mon, Naruto! There's no time to waste!"

Perching outside the Hokage's office window, Naruto waited patiently while Sakura lured her mentor out of the room. When the coast was clear, he made his move.

After a thorough inspection of the desk, he disarmed a blatantly visible ward, performing the proper hand seals to deactivate it and then slowly peeled it away from the targeted drawer.

"Heh. Oba-san's not as smart as she thinks." He opened the drawer and found the jug, just like Sakura had said. "Sakura-chan's going to love me for this!" he snickered to himself. He closed the drawer and was suddenly knocked on his rump by a small explosion. A moment later, thundering footsteps could be heard charging down the hall until the door to the office slammed open.

"Shizune! I knew the invisible seal would work! How dare you steal…my… Ahhh! Naruto?!"

"Heh heh...heh…O-Oba-san… Um…this is…uh…"

"Give that back!" she began, storming toward him. Before Naruto could argue, his feet were carrying him out the window. "Uzumaki Naruto!!"

A fierce chase was soon underway, but it wasn't long before Tsunade had cornered her wayward genin thief.

"You give that back to me right now, Naruto, and maybe I'll just beat you senseless instead of into a bloody pulp!"

With no options left, Naruto didn't seem to have much of a choice.

'_I've tried my clones, she creates just as many. She just dodges my Rasengan, and I'm in the middle of the village so I can't summon Gamabunta… I can't let Sakura down! Looks like I have no choice…_' Naruto thought before finally deciding on his course of action.

Tsunade watched in horror as Naruto began chugging the contents of the jug.

"Ah!! My precious sake! Naruto no baka!! That was a gift! Do you know how rare that is?…_WAS_?! How much it was worth?! I'm gonna send you back to the academy starting tomorrow and make you-"

"Ugh, you're too loud, you old hag! Sheesh," Naruto said, plugging his ears and beginning to stagger.

"O-old…what?" the woman before him asked, her eye twitching.

"You 'eard me! Stupid, ugly ol' hag who needs ta shuddup!"

"Na-ru-to!!" That was all Tsunade would take. She charged at him with the full intention of putting him in the hospital.

"Oh, you wanna play it like that? Heh. Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly, the streets and rooftops were filled with drunken clones of himself. "Everyone! Create a diversion while I escape!" Naruto ordered.

"Eh? What for?"

"That's no fun."

"Yeah, who _hic_ put you in charge?"

"I'm hungry!"

"I'm gonna go an' get some ramen!"

As the clones argued amongst themselves, Tsunade began to tear through them.

"This party blows."

"Yeah, I'm outta here."

The surviving clones and Naruto soon started to evacuate the massacre, finding more interesting things to amuse themselves.

"Looks like things are going according to your plans, Shikamaru. You may be smart after all."

"Shut up, Temari."

"How were you able to anticipate this outcome out of all the possibilities?" Gaara asked, intrigued as he watched the orange masses rage through Konoha.

"Eh, I didn't exactly predict _this_ outcome. First, I knew that I'd have to create a diversion; something that I could use to send Hinata and Neji on a fake mission and split them up. Then I'd have to get Hokage-sama out of the way in case word got back to her that there was a mission underway that she hadn't assigned. Knowing this, I contacted Sakura. She volunteered to help me with the distraction and I suggested we use Naruto as her accomplice, thereby killing two birds with one stone since he was a part of my plans to begin with. I figured I wouldn't be able to include him in our plans directly because he'd manage to fowl it up somehow, but if we didn't include him he'd probably manage to screw it up somehow too. So instead I decided to put his talents to use."

"Talents?" Gaara asked.

"Naruto is unpredictable. That, and he's the number one ninja of surprises…and mischief. Whatever the outcome, Naruto would have done something big and disruptive, but I had faith that he wouldn't do anything too major, like destroying the village. Now, I'm not so sure. We'd better hurry and eliminate some of those clones."

"Gaara, go and take your position," Temari instructed.

"I'll go to the Hyuuga estate," Shikamaru said, taking off. Gaara followed him off the back of the mountain and Temari jumped from the face of the cliff, using her fan to glide down on wind currents.

"Hm. Time to have some fun," she chuckled, the sun setting at her back. "Good luck, little brother."

Hinata and Neji were sparring in the Hyuuga main house's courtyard when Shikamaru approached.

"Neji! Hinata!" he yelled. They paused to stare at his figure which was running toward them with much haste.

"Shikamaru, what is it?" Neji asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Orders from Hokage-sama. Naruto's out of control and the village is being overrun with delinquent clones of himself."

"Eh?!" Hinata gasped.

"No time to explain. Hokage-sama wants you, Neji, to head north and try to find the real Naruto. Hinata, you head south and do the same. If one of you finds him, apprehend him and get him to dispel the jutsu."

"What about the clones in the meantime? Shouldn't one of us work on dispersing them?" Neji asked.

"No, we've already got that covered. All the available genin are dispatched throughout the village doing that. You two stand the best chance of finding the real Naruto with your Byakugan."

"Even with the Byakugan, it is difficult to tell the difference between a clone and the shinobi creating it because the chakra is distributed evenly." Neji explained.

"Yes, but Naruto is drunk. Er...don't ask how... Anyway, the chakra is probably not spread evenly. Just try your best. Now, go! Quickly! He's already eaten probably a quarter of the food in the village and we've gotten reports that he's invaded the women's bath house!"

"Hai!" the two yelled, jumping into action.

"She's all yours now, Gaara," Shikamaru said, smirking to himself before going to join Chouji and Ino.

**Translations/Term Definitions...in no particular order:**

- _-shishou_: A bit different from _sensei_ which can mean 'teacher,' _shishou_ means 'teacher' and/or 'master.' It seems to me that _shishou_ is the more respectful of the two.

- _Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_: Naruto's "Mass Shadow Replication Technique"...or however they translate it in the dub.

- _Byakugan_: The eye technique of the Hyuuga clan. A bloodline limit which allows the user to see the opponent's chakra and _tenketsu_, or chakra holes.

- _Sake_: A traditional liquor made from rice which is popular in Japan; pronounced "sah-kay."

- _Naruto no baka_: A translation would be, "Naruto, you idiot!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 5**

Gaara perched himself atop a building toward the southern edge of the village, patiently waiting for his target to approach.

_**Heh heh heh…finally, you're going to bring me an offering. Blood, yes. Sweet warm blood… Kyaaaa!! I can almost taste it now!!**_

'_Don't get your hopes up._'

_**Whaaat?! But it's been months since I last tasted any! And that girl's would really hit the spot!**_

Gaara began to ignore his demon's pleas, something he'd been trying more and more to do. Shukaku hated it, but eventually he'd give up. Tonight, however, he thought that he could strike a nerve with his host if he pressed on and so he persisted.

_**She'll never give you what you want, you know. She'll fear you….try to hurt you.**_

'_I'm stronger than she is. She can't hurt me._'

_**Mm…physically hurt you, no. But she has friends. She could even turn Naruto against you if she wanted.**_

The thought made Gaara shudder, but he quickly disregarded it. '_Naruto is my friend. He wouldn't betray me; nor would I, him._'

_**Heh heh heh!!**_

'_What's so funny?_'

_**You'd never betray him?! You saw how that girl was looking at him before. She likes him, not you! He might be pissed if you try to steal his girl…**_

Again, the thought of Hinata belonging to someone else bothered him, but somehow it was less so with Naruto. Still, this theory had yet to be proven to him. '_Besides_...' he thought once more, speaking to Shukaku. '_…if she really is Naruto's girl, then that's all the reason I need not to harm her._'

_**Ah! Wait, but-**_

'_No! I will hear no more from you. Now, go away!_' And with a few angry remarks from the demon, Gaara banished him to the depths of his mind. Truly, he had gotten better at controlling Shukaku instead of the other way around, but there was still a long way to go.

A flash of grey streaked through a cluster of buildings in the distance and made its way into the forest beyond after a mob of orange Narutos. Gaara's heart began racing as he began his stealthy pursuit. He followed at a distance, watching the young girl at work as she skillfully differentiated the Naruto figures based on their chakra flow. When it looked like she'd found a possible real Naruto, she would hesitantly attack it to make sure if it was a clone or not. So far, she had been unsuccessful in finding the original.

The sun had set not long ago but under the cover of trees, darkness was all around them. Gaara was impressed that it didn't slow Hinata down in the slightest. The Byakugan was a very useful bloodline limit indeed. However, as time passed, the strain was beginning to show. Normally, Gaara would have been disappointed in her performance but Shikamaru had explained that, according to one of her teammates, Inuzuka Kiba, Hinata and her cousin would be practicing together all evening so it was expected that she would be tired. Still, if this were part of a mission it would be unacceptable. But, as Gaara knew, sometimes being at one's limit brought out the best in a shinobi. Such was what he was counting on as he watched the girl disperse yet another bunshin and pause to catch her breath.

He approached silently from above, sneaking around her from behind as he readied his attack. She had deactivated the Byakugan but he was still cautious. His stealth abilities were top notch but he refused to be caught off guard like he had been with Neji.

Suddenly, Hinata swung around, gazing behind her. Gaara froze in place behind a tree and used his third eye jutsu.

'_Did she really sense me?_' he wondered in disbelief. Once he had connected the optical nerve he saw that he had been mistaken.

"Ugh…I don't feel so good…" came a familiar voice as a blonde-haired figure staggered through the trees and approached Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Ugh…" he groaned, walking haphazardly toward the girl before him.

Gaara watched as Hinata tried to activate the Byakugan and failed. She was finally at her limit. She instead approached the clone. "Gomen, Naruto-kun!" she squeaked, readying to strike it in a non-vital area. She was caught off guard when the clone suddenly tripped. Hinata instinctually caught him and Gaara watched as she turned a new shade of red, this time different from the preexistent one of exhaustion.

"Mmm…so soft…" Naruto murmured, pressing himself into the frozen girl.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun!"

"Mm…I've always wondered what it would be like to hold you…" Hinata's eyes widened and she began to tremble as a hand slid under her coat and up the flesh of her back. "You smell good…"

Gaara felt both angry and extremely out of place, yet as much as he wanted to leave, he couldn't tear himself away from the scene.

_**Betrayed in the end, huh? Just like I told you. You should kill her. Kill them both! Now, before they can hurt you any more!**_

The demon had more control over him when he was angry, Gaara knew, and he fought to remain calm…but the familiar pain in his heart made it difficult.

Hinata gasped as Naruto grabbed a handful of her rear with his free hand, bringing Gaara's attention back to the couple.

Naruto chuckled. "You're so shy today. Mmm…I love you…Sakura-chan."

Suddenly, Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke and Gaara could hear several more dispersions throughout the forest.

'_Neji must have found the real Naruto,_' he idly thought.

Hinata's trembling body suddenly became very still as she went limp and fainted. Gaara managed to catch her in a blanket of sand just before she hit the ground. He descended from the tree and knelt over the unconscious girl, pondering the scene he had just witnessed along with the new emotions it caused him to feel. It was with hesitation that he hoisted Hinata into his arms and set off back toward the village.

'So _Hinata does like Naruto…but Naruto likes Sakura…and I like Hinata… Why does love have to be so complicated, I wonder?_' he contemplated as he bound through the trees, all the while staring at the pale girl in his arms. It wasn't long before she began to stir. Gaara kept moving but focused intently on the trees ahead. He was embarrassed for staring at her for so long but refused to show it. She gasped as she awoke, and still he stared only forward as he pretended that he didn't notice her at all.

"Naruto-kun!" The reddish tint returned to her face as she recalled what she last remembered, though it faded as soon as she began to take in her surroundings.

"It appears the situation is under control," Gaara replied.

"Gaara-san?!" Only then did he dare to glance her way. Her large eyes showed both surprise and some fear, but she did not struggle.

"I am taking you to the hospital."

"Eh? W-why?"

"It looks like you collapsed from exhaustion," he explained, avoiding her gaze.

"I… No, that's not why I… Please, stop." He did as she requested, landing on a large branch and setting her down. "Thank you very much, but I'm fine."

"You should get examined. There may be something they could do for you."

"It's okay…I-I'm fine. I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble. There's really no reason to worry about me."

"Why shouldn't I?" he retaliated, using more force than he meant to as he finally gathered up the courage to look her in the eye.

His words stunned her and she averted her gaze, beginning to tap her index fingers together. "B-because…i-it happens a lot. I don't need to go to the hospital."

"As future head of your clan, you should treat this problem or else your weakness will be cast upon your entire family." Hinata's body became rigid and Gaara quickly regretted his words.

"I-I know… I know, but…"

A quiet moment passed between the two as they perched atop the tree.

"If you won't go to the hospital, then let me help you," Gaara quietly offered, breaking the awkward silence.

"Eh?" This earned him her gaze once again.

"Allow me to train with you while I am here."

"But…but, Neji-nii-san is already helping me train-" she explained, looking away and tapping her index fingers together.

"All the more reason. By training with your cousin, you are fighting someone who uses the same fighting style and jutsu and yourself. My techniques are of a completely different origin."

"M-my teammates and sensei also help me-"

"Battling new, stronger enemies allows for more growth. If you want to get stronger, you should accept my offer," Gaara pushed, determined in his new resolve that, while Hinata's feelings for Naruto seemed valid, they were not reciprocated and therefore he still had a chance. That, and the thought of letting go of this newfound feeling without a fight was somehow too painful.

"I-I-I…" the frightened girl stuttered.

"But it's your choice. If you say no, I won't push the subject further," he relinquished. Though he wanted with all his heart for her to say yes, he knew that this had to be her decision for it to mean anything to him. '_I want her to accept my offer of her own accord._'

A silent moment passed between them before Hinata worked up the courage to glance the red-head's way, watching him as he stood, arms across his chest, staring ahead through the trees.

"T-tomorrow…after the meeting ends… A-are you busy then?"

"No," came a stoic reply as he gazed off into the distance, the wind blowing against him and ruffling his hair. To Hinata, he was the picture of cool and collected, but Gaara was hardly calm.

"Then…how about…after that? If you don't mind," came the quiet request. Gaara's pulse pounded in his throat and he found himself unable to vocalize anything. He simply nodded. "W-well then…I suppose I should return home. Thank you, Gaara-san," she said with a nervous smile before bowing and leaving the stunned boy alone on the branch.

It was several minutes before he made his own way back. As he landed on the balcony of the floor where the Sand's second-level guest rooms were, he was greeted by two anxious siblings.

"Gaara."

"Well? What happened?"

He walked past them and opened the door to his room, stepping inside. Leaving it open only a crack, he looked back their way over his shoulder and answered, "Mission successful." Without giving them any time to respond, he closed the door and ignored their muffled chatter.

He spent the rest of the night eagerly planning for the following day.

**Translations/Term Definitions...in no particular order:**

- _Bunshin_: Clone.


	7. Chapter 6

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

Author's note: Text between the is a flashback sequence.

**Chapter 6**

Hinata raced toward the training ground they'd agreed to meet at, trying to think of a suitable apology for being late. She didn't want to lie, but telling the truth would be rude.

"Hinata-sama."

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata greeted, bowing.

"Where are you rushing off to?"

"Eh? Um…training."

"Really? With who? Kiba was assigned clean-up duty for Naruto's mess like me, and I thought you said Shino left on a training exercise with his father."

"Uh…yes."

"Then who are you practicing with?"

"Um…well…uh… Gaara-san…" she whispered.

"Gaara?! Hinata-sama, he's dangerous! He does NOT have good intentions."

"W-why do you say that?"

"Because…!" came his angry, unexplained answer.

"Does it…does it have to do with the other night?"

"What?" Neji asked, clearly caught off guard.

"The other night, I saw you and Gaara-san in the woods behind the estate."

"What were you doing there?"

"P-practicing."

"With who?"

"I-I was alone."

"So late at night?"

"Yes…Neji-nii-san, please don't change the subject. Tell me what happened."

Neji sighed angrily. "How much did you hear?"

"Nothing. I mean, I heard shouting so I came to see, but you were too far away to hear anything clearly. But I saw you threatening him. Why?"

"You're worried about me yelling at him but not why here was here on Hyuuga property so late at night?"

"Neji-nii-san…please just answer me."

"…For you," the older boy hesitantly admitted with a sigh.

"What?" came Hinata's surprised reply.

"He wanted to challenge you to a fight. You remember how dangerous he is. He would have hurt you, maybe even killed you, so I told him to leave you alone," he explained, though he hid Gaara's true intentions from his awkward cousin. It wasn't physical harm that he was afraid Gaara would inflict upon her, but emotional...something his cousin had a far worse time recovering from. "It doesn't look like he listened to me."

Hinata's eyes were wide with shock and confusion. "W-why would he want to challenge me?"

"Because you will be the next head of the clan. As your cousin and a branch family member, it is my duty to protect you."

Hinata understood his feelings, but under these circumstances, or rather, regarding this particular individual, she would not have it. She wasn't sure why, but after last night she just couldn't believe that the stoic Suna boy had ill intentions. "Protect me, yes. …But not shelter me."

"Hinata-sama?"

"Neji-nii-san, thank you," the young girl began with a warm smile. "I appreciate you trying to look out for me, but you should have told me about what happened."

"I…I didn't want to worry you."

"I-It's my decision to worry or not. And it's also my decision with whom I spend my time."

"Hinata-sama-"

"Neji-nii-san, please. You are my cousin and best friend. I need you to be honest with me. Please."

"…Hai. But promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me that if he, or anyone else for that matter, does anything to harm you, you'll come to me first."

"Thank you…but please don't underestimate me. If someone tries to hurt me, _I'll _be the first one they'll answer to."

Neji finally dropped his scowl and replaced it with a smile. "Just let me know then, so I can be there to back you up…if you need it."

"Arigatou gozimasu." The two shared a peaceful moment before Hinata realized that the conversation had cost her precious time that she did not have to begin with. "Well then, I'm off."

"Hinata-sama,"

"Hai?"

"Don't lower your guard. Especially not around him," Neji warned, cursing Naruto and his drunken mess that he had to help with instead of watching over his precious cousin.

"Please have faith in me, Neji-nii-san."

"I have faith in _you_. Just not _him_. Be careful. I don't trust him."

And with those unsettling remarks, Hinata left.

When she got to the training ground, it appeared empty. She quickly scanned the small area with her Byakugan and found no one. Her mind began to race.

'_Maybe he's late, too. Or what if he was here but left because I took too long?_' Upon weighing the possibilities, she decided to wait a bit longer, then visit his lodgings and sincerely apologize if, indeed, he'd already come and gone.

She sighed, leaning against one of the tall tree stumps they used for target practice in the center of the field. The weather was sunny and mild, and a warm breeze blew carrying the sweet scent of flowers on the spring air. As time passed, Hinata found herself smiling, enjoying the nice day despite her anxiety. She should have known better. She barely had time to dodge the sand shuriken that approached from her right side. She hadn't even sensed a presence. She'd let her guard down after all. Still, she did find some comfort that she had not missed Gaara, though it irked her a bit that he wasn't playing fair and had masked his presence and launched a sneak attack. After all, they were here to practice, weren't they?

She jumped to her left and assumed a fighting stance, but it could not guard from the earth below suddenly starting to suck her in. Quickly, she reached into the equipment pouch on her thigh and tied a piece of wire onto a kunai. She threw it at the top of the tree stump she had been leaning against, using it to help free herself. She was met by several more sand shuriken once she had accomplished her task, this time from the opposite direction than where she had figured her opponent was.

'_He can manipulate sand into various shapes and forms, and it looks like he can keep creating more of it, like with the soil he turned to quicksand,_' she deduced. She jumped on top of the block and activated her Byakugan. '_He can't be too far out of my range; not if he's controlling the sand as well as he is._'

She scanned the wooded area which encircled the field, carefully dodging the random sand shuriken which approached from every conceivable direction, clearly meant as a diversion to keep her from being able to concentrate and find him. '_He'll have to work harder than that!_' she thought as she detected a figure hidden high in a tree not far off.

With lightning-fast speed she darted toward her target, maneuvering expertly through the projectiles and managing to deflect with her kunai the ones which she could not avoid. As she approached the first line of trees she was caught off guard by a bombardment of sand shuriken that she did not see until the very last second. She reacted, but knew she'd been too slow and was expecting a direct hit to her side. She was quite surprised when it missed her by a small margin. Counting her lucky stars, she continued onward.

When her target saw that she was indeed headed toward him, he retreated, taking to the ground, weaving in and out of the trees.

'_The sand makes you too heavy. I'm faster than you!_' the kunoichi realized. Hinata took to the trees, and soon had gotten ahead of him. As her opponent slowed down to glance behind for his pursuer, with kunai in hand she jumped down in front of him pointing the sharp weapon at his throat, causing him to stop abruptly. He was now at her mercy.

"I've got you!" she proudly exclaimed, waiting for his acknowledgement that the exercise was over.

"No, you don't," came a voice from behind her. She spun around and met the stoic figure which had managed to sneak up on her.

"A sand clone?" she asked, referring to the figure who she held at bay. "But, how? I didn't see or sense-"

From behind her, she heard sand moving, but too late to react. It quickly wrapped around her legs and snaked up her body, restricting her movements. The figure before her disintegrated into a pile of sand and the figure behind her, the one she'd originally captured, walked around to face her.

"Gaara-san…!" He raised his hand toward her and the sand tightened. Hinata's heart raced. She'd seen this technique before during the Chuunin Selection Exams. It had given her nightmares for a month. Sabaku Kyuu, he called it, followed by Sabaku Sousou - a deadly combination. "Gaara-san, y-y-you win," she acknowledged, her voice trembling.

"This is no game," came his reply. "The winner is the one left alive when the battle is over."

She was struck speechless. '_Was Neji-nii-san right? Was I deceived? Should I have listened to him? …I'm afraid… He's…he's got to be joking, right?_'

"Don't worry," the red-head comforted, and for a moment Hinata had a glimmer of hope that he wasn't serious. "You won't feel a thing. By the time your brain registers the pain of your body being crushed, you'll already be dead."

'_He is serious… I can't die here! Not after what I said to Neji-nii-san… No. There is a way. There's always a way. I just have to find it! I won't give up! That is my way of the ninja!_'

Activating the Byakugan once more, she began to study what she could see of the sand which encased her entire body.

"That won't help you now," he said, raising his arm more.

'_Chakra! The sand has an enormous amount of chakra molded into it. That will be your downfall…because chakra is my specialty!!_'

"Goodbye, Hyuuga Hinata. Sabaku Sou-"

"No!!" Hinata began emitting concentrated beams of chakra from all over her body, cutting through the sand.

"Impossible…" Gaara watched as the sand lost its strength and gave way as the girl exploded from within and charged at him.

"Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!!"

Before Gaara's sand could even protect him, the girl began hitting his tenketsu.

"Two strikes! Four strikes! Eight strikes!" Gaara was pushed back by the sheer force of her attack. "Sixteen strikes! Thirty-two strikes!" The ferocity in her eyes excited him more than he had ever thought possible. "Sixty-four strikes!!"

Gaara landed several feet away lying on his side and breathing heavily. Hinata, who was also catching her breath, came to stand over him and gasped at what she saw.

"An armor of sand…" she began in disbelief, gazing at the broken shell that covered him.

"Protected me, yes," he said with a cough, repairing it. He sat up and Hinata jumped backwards. "It's over now. I surrender."

"But…you said that this wasn't a game. You…you tried to kill me!"

This earned her a frown. "If I had seriously tried to kill you, you would be dead. I did what I had to do in order to bring out your best abilities. If you knew that your life wasn't in danger, would you have tried so hard?"

"…No, I…I suppose not…" she answered, still keeping her eyes on him.

Gaara stood and staggered, holding his chest. "That's a very powerful jutsu. If I hadn't have been wearing my armor, it would have been you trying to take me to the hospital today." The poor attempt at humor had no effect on the girl like he had planned. He walked toward her but stopped when she took a wary step back. He had hoped this wouldn't happen but understood that it was nearly inevitable. "I wanted to see what you were really capable of. I would never intentionally hurt you. I didn't…did I?"

Hinata contemplated his words before answering. '_So, those sand shuriken didn't mysteriously miss me after all,_' she realized, thinking back to earlier. "N-no. I'm fine."

"Good."

"Except," she added.

Though his face stayed as solemn as ever, he could not hide the concern from his eyes. "What is it?"

A blush crept onto Hinata's cheeks and she shifted uncomfortably. "The sand…got under my clothes…"

Gaara's eyes widened and he swallowed a lump in his throat. He quickly performed a simple hand seal and concentrated. Hinata watched him curiously then gasped, jumping.

"Hold still."

Hinata did as he said, trying to suppress her laughter. The little grains tickled as they slowly made their way against her skin and exited her clothing. She watched as it trailed out in a small but steady stream and entered the gourd on Gaara's back.

"A-Arigatou…" she said, bowing her head.

Gaara's chest surprisingly shifted from feeling sore to light and fuzzy. The mere thought that some of his sand had actually touched where he hadn't even dreamed of excited him in a way he'd never felt. He had never been so thankful that he was wearing his sand armor, otherwise she'd have seen just how deep his own blush was.

"Uh…y-you're welcome…" he stuttered in a broken voice. It earned him a questioning look from Hinata and he quickly cleared his throat and looked away. "If you'd like, we can continue training. There are a few jutsu I'd like to show you."

"Before that, I'd…I'd like to ask you something," Hinata shyly asserted. Gaara nodded slightly, waiting for the question. "Neji-nii-san…he said that you had been looking to fight me the other night." She paused, watching the boy before her. After a moment, he realized she was waiting for a response and so nodded, acknowledging the fact. "W-why?"

Gaara turned away slightly, pondering how to answer such an awkward question. '_Her cousin told her about our confrontation. He probably even knows we're here right now. I should thank Shikamaru for volunteering him to clean up the village today. Still, it seems he didn't tell her everything. For that, I am grateful._' Gathering his courage, he spoke softly. "We are similar…you and I," he answered, though by the look she was giving him, he could see that such a simple explanation wasn't going to cut it. "You have been thrust into a position of power and responsibility…and I seek to obtain one," he explained. "I do not believe you are living up to your full potential. I want to help you realize it."

Hinata contemplated his awkward response. Though he did not seem to express himself very well, she could see that his intentions were sincere. Smiling kindly at him, she replied, "Arigatou," the fear completely drained from her eyes. Despite what had just happened, she believed that this boy was someone she could trust. "What jutsu did you want to show me?"

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully. The meetings remained boring to the bitter end when, finally, a draft of the treaty was accepted. With the negotiations having been concluded, it was time for everyone to return home.

"Kankurou, thanks for helping out at the Academy," Shikamaru said at the gate where he faced the three Sand-nin in their usual good-bye ritual.

"Heh. No problem. Hopefully the little squirts learned a thing or two."

"Of course they did! Anything's gotta be better than _his_ lessons," Temari chimed in. "Probably teaching them to give up when they're in a bind."

"This is why women are so troublesome… They don't know how to let go of the past."

"Hmph. I'll let go of the past when you get over your 'men and women' crap."

The two shared a smirk before the Sand-nin turned to leave on their three-day journey back home.

"Oh, Gaara. Naruto wanted to say 'thank you' for offering to help pay the debt he owed the village for his clones eating so much. He'd be here himself but he was sent on a mission and I got the bothersome job of messenger."

"He owes me no thanks," Gaara replied over his shoulder. In his eyes, he was the one who owed Naruto for using him to his advantage. At Naruto's expense, Gaara had had a very pleasant week.

"Heh. Another troublesome thing about women: they cost a guy a lot of money." The chuunin and Temari exchanged playful glares before he turned to leave. "Have a safe trip," he bid over his shoulder.

"Gaara, I've been thinking. Now that the new treaty will allow us more military power…maybe we could develop an Academy of our own, like what they have here," Kankurou mentioned as they turned to set off on their return home.

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea! I'm surprised someone like you could've thought of it."

"Ouch. Give me a little credit, Temari."

Gaara, paying no attention to their bickering, replied, "We can talk with the Council about it when we give our re-"

"G-Gaara-sensei!" came a timid shout from behind them.

Temari and Kankurou both turned, and seeing who the call came from, looked to their youngest brother and grinned.

"Gaara-_sensei_, huh?"

Ignoring them, the boy in question turned around to find Hinata running toward the gate.

"Gaara-sensei…" she repeated, catching her breath and stopping at the gate. Not wanting to give his siblings any more ammunition, he turned back toward the village and quickly closed the distance between them. "I…I just wanted to, um… I…well…uh…" she stammered, her eyes darting everywhere else but his own as she tapped her index fingers together.

Gaara placed a hand on each of her wrists. She stopped her nervous habit and began to blush. "Look at me," he requested. "Don't be ashamed to look others in the eye." She did as she was told, her blush growing even deeper, and was rewarded with the faintest of smiles. "You are strong. Never forget that."

"Th…thank you…for everything," she replied, smiling back.

When the moment became awkward, he let go of her and took a step back. She bowed deeply as he turned to leave once again.

"Hinata…" he began, waiting to hear if she would react to his omission of an honorary suffix on her name. When she made no protest, he continued. "Stop calling me 'sensei'."

"Hai…Gaara-san."

"Just 'Gaara' is fine."

"G-Gaara…" she repeated, sending a thrill through his body. He looked over his shoulder one last time at the young blushing girl then proceeded back with his team.

"I'm surprised Neji didn't see you off, too," Temari teased.

Neji had paid Gaara's room a visit the night after he and Hinata had first started training. Temari had asked him about it the next morning but all her brother had said was, "He made it clear that he does not approve of me. Nothing more." She'd replied that he should have told him to screw off, to which she received a disapproving look.

"So, what now?" Kankurou asked once they were a ways from the gate.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"I mean, _what now_? You like her, right?"

"…Yes," Gaara finally admitted.

"Does she like you?"

"I don't know," came an irritated reply. This was still not a topic he was comfortable discussing.

"Kankurou, leave him alone. It's bad enough that he fell for a Leaf kunoichi, much less the heir to the Hyuuga clan. It's not like it's going to be an easy romance."

"Uh…Temari?" Kankurou warned, motioning to their scowling little brother.

"Oh, eh…sorry, Gaara."

Indeed, there was much for Gaara to consider over the upcoming month, which would be when the two would meet once again.

**Translations/Term Definitions...in no particular order:**

- _-nii-san_: The _nii_ means 'brother,' and adding _–san_ to it makes it more respectful. While Neji and Hinata are not siblings, but cousins, Hinata still feels close enough to him to refer to him as such.

- _Hai_: "Yes."

- _Kunai_: Throwing knife/dagger.

- _Sabaku Kyuu_: "Desert Coffin," one of Gaara's techniques.

- _Sabaku Sousou_: "Desert Funeral."

- _Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou_: "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms"...an attack of the Hyuuga clan that can be quite devastating to the target.

- _Arigatou_: "Thank you."

- _Kunoichi_: A female ninja/shinobi.

- _-sama_: An honorary suffix added to the name of someone either higher in rank than yourself or someone you greatly admire and/or respect. It is often said to be equivalent in english to saying "Lord/Lady" before the person's name. Neji uses it toward Hinata because, while he may be older than her, she is still a member of the head Hyuuga family and he is but a branch member, so that earns her more respect.


	8. Chapter 7

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

_**Spoiler Warning:**_ Events in this chapter coincide with and include anime episodes 216-220 which I don't believe have aired in the US yet (as of June of '08). These episodes concluded the Naruto filler story arc and paved the way to Shippuuden. If you don't want to be spoiled, I suggest you skip to the next chapter.

**Chapter 7**

Though he hadn't necessarily been the kindest teacher, Hinata had very warm memories of the week they'd spent together. In just that short time he'd been able to push Hinata harder than she'd ever been pushed by anyone, including herself. Yet not once during their time together did he break his promise to not harm her. He had managed to earn her trust, and because of him she was beginning to gain a level of confidence in herself that she never knew she could possess.

Both her teammates and Neji noticed a difference in her performance. While she may not have learned many new techniques, she made up for it with her newfound enthusiasm. Even after he left, she continued to strive towards perfecting her mastery of Jyuuken and continued to develop unique jutsu of her own. Gaara had taught her that mistakes were an inevitable part of living, and that all one could do was acknowledge that they would happen and to learn from them, making oneself stronger.

"No one will respect you or your clan if you do not believe in and respect yourself," he'd told her. It made sense, and though achieving it would be difficult for her, she refused to give up.

She still was not on even terms with Neji when it came to sparring, but he had Hinata's father tutoring him now. She had a long way to go in order to earn Hiashi's respect. She'd managed to work up the courage to ask him to start teaching her again but he'd declined, telling her that he'd spent years trying to tutor her and they had all gone to waste. She'd actually argued with him about it, which surprised him. His timid daughter had never talked back to him. He'd finally conceded with the stipulation that if she could surpass Neji in ability, then and only then would he begin to train her once more.

She'd been quite depressed for a time, but Neji finally sat her down and forced the reason out of her. She was relieved when he smiled and told her, "It won't be long before I'm even in skill with your father, Hinata-sama. If you can surpass me, there is little you could learn from him. I think he knows that, too. He may not say it, but I'm sure he's been impressed with you lately. Your success rate with missions, creating new jutsu…"

"I'm sure he still wishes that Hanabi-nee-san or you were his heir."

"Then prove him wrong! Make him see you for who you really are...like you did with me."

Having her cousin's support meant the world to her. That's why it pained her that he still regarded Gaara as dangerous. Neji had kept his word to Hinata and hadn't interfered with their training, but it didn't mean he hadn't still protested it. He made it clear that he still didn't trust the younger Suna shinobi.

Neji was grateful that, because of Gaara, Hinata had begun to change, but he still didn't feel he could trust the Suna boy; not when it came to his cousin's sensitive heart. It bothered him immensely when he began to notice that she would talk of and react to him the same way she did Naruto. Of all the boys she'd met, why did his cousin have to have crushes on the losers? Although, Naruto had proven that he wasn't as much of a loser as Neji had conceived him to be. Still, he'd been able to accept that. Accepting Gaara would take more than just a week's worth of confidence boosting.

Also, as far as he could tell, Naruto was oblivious to Hinata's feelings and he did not reciprocate them. Such was not the case with Gaara. He and Naruto were somewhat similar in a certain light, but vastly different in others. Naruto had a sort of dumbfounding innocence and naïvety. Gaara was colder, more ruthless. In his eyes, Neji could see that he knew what it was to take a life and it worried him in regard to Hinata. The only reason he'd accepted Hinata's request not to interfere was that on the night when he'd caught the boy at the main house, he'd put up no fight when he had every chance to, and Neji could see in those same ruthless eyes a softness in regard to his cousin. Even if he hadn't realized it at the time, Gaara cared for Hinata and wasn't lying when he said that he meant her no harm. But, Neji had sworn to protect Hinata long ago, and though he'd done quite the opposite at one point, he was willing to uphold that promise now.

When Shikamaru came to them one day asking for their help on an impromptu mission to aid the Sand-nin, Hinata was quick to accept, with Neji right behind her.

"Shikamaru, what are the mission details?" Neji asked once he, Hinata, Sakura, and Shino had gathered by the front gate.

"I'm getting to it already. Sheesh. A four-man team of shinobi has kidnapped a Suna Academy student under Gaara's supervision in an attempt to lure him into a trap. He, Temari, and Kankurou are in pursuit. The rogue shinobi are now here-" he pointed out on his make-shift map in the dirt. "River Country. They're headed into Fire Country, but we're going to cut them off."

"Alright, let's go!" Hinata declared in haste.

"Hey, hey… I'm not finished." Shikamaru waited until he had everyone's attention again. "You four won't be involved in the fighting."

"What?!" came several surprised voices.

"I'll be leaving with a second team later, but this team will be the most vital part of this plan. Whoever these shinobi are, they think they're powerful enough to take on Subaku no Gaara. We have to be prepared for the worst. There's a good chance that they'll split up and the fight will be taking place in different areas. You four will be traveling separately, dedicated to tracking down the enemy and relaying messages between battles should that occur. Neji, Hinata: I need you two especially for the scouting. Your Byakugan makes this easy. Sakura, you will be our medic. You'll have the responsibility of moving quickly over the terrain and taking care of any casualties."

"How will I know if someone is hurt if we'll all be separated?"

"That's where Shino comes in. Shino's bugs are experts at tracking. We'll be using them to relay messages and locations. Now, any questions?" Silence ensued. "Don't wait for the second team. Get as far ahead as you can."

"Hai!"

Shino then gave everyone, including Shikamaru, a pouch with the scent of his female kikaichuu bug and a bottle of strange liquid with a small brush and explained their uses.

"Okay. I'm counting on you, Shino."

"We'll be going then."

"Be careful," the young chuunin ordered, signaling their departure.

"Hinata-sama," Neji called a few hours later as they approached their approximate destination.

"Hai?"

"Whatever happens, remember that it is not our job to get involved in this battle."

"…I know."

And with that understanding, the two went their separate ways.

It would be still be a while before the enemy was located, and the entire time Hinata's heart raced. She was excited at the chance to see Gaara again, while this wasn't exactly what she'd imagined for a reunion. She was also quite worried for his safety, though she tried to dismiss it as silly. After all, Gaara was one of the strongest shinobi that she knew. He wouldn't easily be beaten. Lastly, plaguing the back of her mind was a nagging thought.

'_So, he's taken on other students. Of course he has. I heard his team was largely responsible for creating the Suna Ninja Academy. They must have volunteered as instructors, too. I'm sure Gaara has lots of students…enough that he's probably forgotten about me…_'

After another anxious hour had passed, Hinata was surrounded by a swarm of Shino's bugs.

'_He's found them. Gaara's team has almost caught up to the kidnappers. The battle is about to begin,_' she learned as she forced her body to move even faster in the direction the kikaichuu specified. '_Gaara…_'

By concentrating her flow of chakra, she focused her Byakugan to its maximum magnification and scanned the terrain. It was difficult to see through the many living things in the forest, but she strained to make it possible. Just then, she sensed someone approaching her from behind. She whirled around to meet her pursuer.

"Neji-nii-san!"

"Hinata-sama. One of us should stay in this area while one continues west and follows the two shinobi with the hostage who Gaara is pursuing. I suggest that-"

"Neji-nii-san, please wait here. I'll move ahead."

Neji stared at her a moment. This was the first mission they'd ever been on together, and had it involved a rescue for anyone else, he wouldn't have worried a bit. This time, however, he didn't know if he could trust her judgment. Still, he would try and have faith.

"Alright. I'm counting on you," he replied.

Hinata nodded and sped off. Soon after, a swarm of kikaichuu came to guide her to an unfolding scene of battle.

"It's over there, right?" Using her Byakugan once more she focused in on the opponents. A large man wearing armor and carrying a long-handled flail made the boy before him appear small and weak...but Hinata knew better.

'_There's no reason to worry,_' she told herself. '_Gaara is strong. He'll be fine. …But, what if…what if something does happen? No, I shouldn't think that way. I don't even know why I'm so afraid. …When did I start to care for him this much…?_' she wondered, thinking back to the short amount of time she'd spent with the boy.

"It's getting late," Gaara remarked as Hinata caught her breath. "You should return home soon."

"W-why?"

Gaara stared at her a moment, as if deciding on how to respond. He'd figured the answer was obvious. "You have a family."

"I…I don't understand. I'm sorry."

"Your parents might worry if you're out too late. Isn't that…what parents do?"

A sad smile made its way upon Hinata's lips. "Some parents do…but my father isn't one of them."

Gaara approached her, unfolding his arms from across his chest. He stared at her a moment, which made the girl before him squirm uncomfortably. "You don't get along with him?" he stated more than asked. When her eyes widened, he knew he was right.

"N-no, he's just…too busy to notice if I were home or not, that's all."

"You're lying," he said, stepping closer.

She looked at the ground dejectedly and a heavy silence grew between them. Hating to see his new student pained, Gaara tried to think of something to say. Anything.

"Let's work-"

"Do your-"

The two stared at each other.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," Hinata squeaked, bowing.

"Finish what you were saying," Gaara insisted. Hinata glanced at him, then looked away, remaining silent. "Please," he added softly. Like magic, that special word worked its wonders and the girl began once again.

"Um…well…I was going to ask if…uh… Do your parents ever worry about you? You're always going on dangerous missions, right? They must worry…"

"No," he answered, turning slightly away from her, averting his gaze.

"Why…why do you say that?"

The boy was silent for a moment before answering. "They're dead."

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked!"

"Don't be sorry. I'm not," he replied, his piercing gaze meeting hers once again.

"What?" she replied, shocked.

Not wanting to sound like the horrible monster he feared himself to be, he sought to elaborate. He looked away once again as he began.

"I never knew my mother. She died when I was born. My father was Yondaime Kazekage. By the age of six, he'd begun making attempts on my life. Now that he's dead, I don't have to worry anymore."

Hinata was horrified. "W-w-why? Why would he-"

"He was afraid of me."

"Afraid?" Hinata was having a difficult time accepting his claims without all the facts, he knew. He stared again into her concerned eyes and took a deep breath.

'_If this is ever going to work, I want it to be because she's able to accept me…all of me…without fear,_' he reasoned. "Thirteen years ago, the five great shinobi nations were at war. The Kazekage wanted to ensure Suna's strength and sought to create a powerful weapon which only he could control. He sealed the legendary one-tailed demon raccoon, Shukaku, into his unborn child - me." Hinata raised a hand to her mouth. "When he realized that he couldn't use me as a tool like he'd originally planned, he deemed me 'unstable' and decided it was too dangerous to keep me alive."

"That's…horrible! I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be."

"I…I'm sure your mother loved you," Hinata said, trying to find some way to console him.

"No. She didn't want _me_…just a tool for revenge. My name bears proof of that."

A solemn moment passed between them, Gaara watching her horrified reaction and Hinata stunned beyond compare.

"I…" she eventually whispered, breaking the silence. "I…like your name."

It wasn't quite the reaction Gaara had hoped for, but he found that it eased his heart nonetheless. "Let's practice your Shugohakke Rokujuuyon Shou again."

"Hai!" she said, thankful for the change of topic as she jumped away from him and assumed her fighting stance.

"Hinata-san…"

"Yes?"

"…I'd…appreciate it…if you didn't repeat that story."

Hinata smiled. "Of course," she responded, still upset by the painful information he'd shared, but overjoyed that he trusted her with it at the same time.

The larger shinobi attacked with his weapon, finding Gaara's shield of sand hard to surpass. Gaara then went on the offensive, performing Sabaku Kyuu. He tried to finish with Sabaku Sousou but Hinata watched as the sand fell away from the large man, powerless. With her Byakugan, it was obvious why.

'_His armor…it's leeching out the chakra from Gaara's sand!_'

Hinata watched as the man swung once more at the boy with his weapon. Gaara merely grabbed onto it with an arm of sand and began to rise on a pillar he created from the earth below. He had risen at least 50 feet in the air when he began to spin his opponent overhead like a cowboy with a lasso, then finally let go, throwing him far off into the forest. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief.

'_Looks like I was worrying for no reason. Gaara would never--wait, what's this?_' Chakra began to pour out from the ground and center at Gaara's position. '_What is this? It's not a barrier, it's a…waterway? Oh, no…_' Hinata watched in horror as the water emerged from the earth under Gaara, took the form of several dragons and knocked him down, collapsing his tower. He cushioned himself with the sand in his gourd but did not get up as the large shinobi approached him once more. Hinata quickly took out the bottle and brush Shino had given her. She wrote a message on the tree next to her and watched as Shino's kikaichuu bugs landed on it and then disappeared. '_Get up, Gaara. Get up!_' she willed, but he did not move. '_I…I want to help you…I want to, but…Shikamaru told us not to get involved…and Neji-nii-san… But… Gaara!!_'

The large man had closed the distance between them and began to swing his flail once again, except this time Gaara could offer no defense. His sand had been saturated and would not obey his commands. Having been wearing his sand armor, his body was now much heavier and that made motion all the more difficult, not to mention he was in pain from his fall. He instinctively raised an arm to shield from his opponent's attack as he prepared for the worst.

"Konoha Senpuu!" a green figure called as he leapt from the bushes and kicked the spiked ball away.

Hinata breathed a huge sigh of relief. '_Thank goodness!_' Lee and Naruto had finally made it to back him up. Gaara tried to stand but staggered and fell. Luckily, Lee was there to grab him. Just then Sakura arrived and took over his care.

'_She got the message. Thank you, Sakura-chan._' Hinata watched as the kunoichi medic hovered her hands over Gaara's body, healing his wounds. After a few moments, Hinata found herself experiencing something she had never expected: jealousy. Not only was Sakura able to help him where she could not, Gaara also did nothing but stare at her intensely the entire time she treated him. Hinata tried to shake off the feeling but it lingered. '_First Naruto-kun, now… No. What am I thinking? I…I must focus on the mission,_' she told herself, moving back to follow the shinobi with the kidnapped Suna student. It wasn't long before she was back on his trail, and soon Gaara was right behind him as well. Hinata kept pace with the two from a distance.

'_He has the last enemy trapped in a dead-end valley!_' she discovered, reporting it. She soon received reply from Shino ordering her to meet up with Neji and himself. With hesitation, she obeyed, peeling herself away from the battle at hand. '_Gaara…please be alright…_' After a bit of searching with her Byakugan, she found the two. Soon, Shikamaru and Temari joined them. Lee, Sakura, and Ino were next to follow.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Lee called.

"What?"

"Where are Gaara-kun and Naruto-kun?"

Not having an answer, he called forward. "Neji, Hinata! What's the situation?"

"Beyond the rocks ahead, there's someone trapped in a cage," Hinata explained, using her Byakugan. "There's also a huge amount of chakra being pulled from inside it."

"Gaara is probably inside!" Neji figured, only adding to Hinata's concern.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Temari called, her tone quite serious.

"What?" he asked, falling into step with her.

"You know that Gaara has a terrifying power sleeping inside him, right?"

"Yeah, for the most part."

"If Gaara has his power sucked out and loses consciousness…things will get really bad! Shukaku will rage out of control. Once that happens, there's no way to stop Gaara."

"Are you serious?"

They all quickened their pace.

'_Gaara, please… Please be alright…_'

By the time they arrived, Gaara was no longer being held captive. Shikamaru was first on the scene and couldn't believe his eyes. "Hey, is that supposed to be…" he asked, taking in the creature before him.

"Yeah, that's Gaara," Temari confirmed. "He's starting to turn into Shukaku."

"Gaara!" Kankurou called as he arrived with Kiba and Chouji.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, rushing over to the injured boy and the formerly kidnapped girl who sat beside him. Apparently he'd had some success during all this chaos, though he'd paid a price for it. Hinata followed the medic's lead.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata, Sakura-chan…"

"Matsuri," Temari began, approaching the blonde and their recovered student. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but Gaara-sensei…" she reported, clearly frightened.

"Keep an eye on her for me," Naruto ordered, standing. He struggled to walk back to the battlefield but Sakura stopped him.

"Hold it! You're seriously injured!"

"But-!"

"Even if you go out again, you'll just end up unable to move! I'm going to tend to your injuries first." And with that there was no arguing. Naruto grumbled a bit but did as she said.

'_Sakura-chan…arigatou…_' Hinata thought. She really did admire the spirited kunoichi. Still, a part of her was also envious. At a time when the two boys she cared about most needed help, she could do nothing but watch, yet Sakura had been there for both of them.

"This is bad. It's only a matter of time," Temari warned, trying to mask the fear in her voice.

"Just as I thought… Sakura, hurry it up! Looks like we don't have much time," Shikamaru yelled over his shoulder to the group.

"Got it!" Sakura replied, beginning to work on Naruto.

Neji activated his Byakugan and studied the half-transformed Gaara and his opponent. "What is this?" he asked in a baffled but concerned voice.

"What's wrong, Neji?" Lee inquired.

"There is a powerful chakra flowing between the armor that this bastard is wearing and the half-transformed Gaara," he explained as he watched Gaara and his opponent in their standoff.

Matsuri stood and responded to Neji. "That person said that he was Seimei, the founder of Takumi Village, and that he had been reborn as the ultimate weapon."

"That bastard! He stole Gaara's chakra!" Naruto yelled.

"Come to think of it, we also fought someone with similar armor and my chakra was stolen, too," Lee recalled.

"Armor that absorbs chakra…" Shino contemplated. "We can't be careless and get too close to it."

"Well, what can we do?" Shikamaru asked, more to himself than the crowd as he tried to devise a plan. Peering out to the battlefield, he watched helplessly as the standoff between the two monsters continued.

"Fighting Shukaku wasn't in my calculations," began the resurrected shinobi facing Gaara. "But this is in my favor. Defeating Shukaku will prove that Takumi Village's ultimate weapon is unbeatable," he declared, referring to himself and the collection of armor and weapons which he wore.

Gaara grinned maniacally at the floating apparition before him.

_**Yes! Finally! I will taste blood!**_ the demon inside of him cheered. _**Come on, what are we waiting for? Let's waste this guy! And then…then we can pay back those Konoha bastards over there!**_

'_No! I won't let you touch my friends!_'

_**C'mon! They deserve it. I deserve it! It's been so long… You owe me!**_

'_NO!!_' Gaara screamed in his mind, fighting with all his strength to suppress the demon.

_**Gah, wait! What are you doing? You need me! Without me, you're nothing. You'll lose! You'll feel nothing but pain and suffering without my protection. GAARA!!**_

'_It's YOU that causes me pain and suffering! I do not need you!_'

The internal battle was taking a physical toll on the injured boy but he didn't let that distract him from pushing his demon back with all the strength that he possessed until, finally, he regained control of himself once more. Shukaku's arm which had manifested began to fall away.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

"Gaara-sensei is returning to normal!" Matsuri remarked with astonishment.

Naruto watched in amazement. "What's happening to him?"

"He could be trying to suppress Shukaku with his own will," Temari hypothesized, in awe of her little brother.

"But why? Won't that only weaken his attack power?" asked Shikamaru, thinking only from a tactical point of view.

"Even so, he chose to fight using his own power, not one that he can't control," Kankurou explained. He knew Gaara's heart better than most and proudly watched as the rest of the arm sloughed off leaving his brother grimacing and trying to catch his breath.

"You can't maintain Shukaku's form with that chakra?" Seimei falsely concluded, laughing as he floated high above the boy.

"I will help my comrades with my own power!"

"Pathetic. Shinobi have no need for emotions. Those that kill their emotions become more powerful. And that power is the only justice. You're already finished," he overconfidently stated, readying his weaponry. "Take this!"

His three-headed dragon blade flew toward Gaara who jumped in an attempt to dodge the first hit, but was grazed by the second blade and struck hard in his right side by the third. Falling back to the ground, he managed to land on his feet. He covered his new injury with his hand, the pain apparent on his face as blood began to seep out.

"This is as far as you go, monster of the Sand Village."

Gaara forced his gaze upon his opponent and grinned, making himself stand up straight, acting as if he were no longer hurt. He prepared for another attack.

"A bluff? You don't even have enough chakra left to fight."

"It's true that I'm almost out of chakra, but did you really think that I was just sitting in that cage twiddling my thumbs?" he remarked, referring to the time earlier when he'd been held captive in his opponent's chakra-draining contraption.

"What?"

Gaara's grin widened as he clapped his hands together. "Ryuusa Bakuryu!" he shouted.

Everyone stood anxiously watching the face-off, waiting for something…anything to happen. After a moment of silence and stillness, it appeared as if Seimei had called Gaara's bluff.

"Heh. You don't have any more sand to control."

"I am Sabaku no Gaara! Breaking stones and turning minerals into sand is something that comes easily."

As if on cue, the walls around them began to crack and large boulders fell all around them. Before Seimei could figure out what was happening, he was swept under the forming sand. Gaara rode atop it easily, still creating yet more.

The observing ninja stared in awe at the oncoming desert tidal wave and quickly retreated to higher ground.

All was silent for a moment and Gaara dropped his seal.

"Kujaku Senpuu Sen!" called forth a voice from beneath him. Seimei rose to the surface once again in a powerful whirlwind jutsu. "So, you still had some power left. I'll take all of it, then!" he shouted as he increased the effects of his chakra-absorbing armor.

Both Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugan once again, fearing the worst.

"Gaara's chakra is being sucked out!" Neji reported. Hinata was rendered speechless as worry consumed her and she watched in horror, trying to hold onto what little hope she had left of the situation.

"Gaara-sensei!" Matsuri cried out to her teacher.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, preparing to jump into the fight.

"Wait, Naruto!"

"What, Shikamaru?! Don't stop me!"

"Even if you go, you'll only be in the way," Temari told him. "That, and our Gaara is strong," she finished with a proud smile.

Naruto turned his attention back to the battlefield. "Gaara…" He watched as his friend raised an injured arm and began to collect sand. It soon solidified, becoming a long solid rod, but it didn't stop there.

"Saikou Zettai Hougeki, Shukaku no Houkou!" By the time he was done, he had formed a mighty spear which resembled the arm of his demon. He gathered all of his strength and threw it expertly at Seimei who had no time to even react. It pierced through his chakra-absorbing armor as it stabbed right through his abdomen. The broken armor shattered and fell to the ground.

"W-why? Why are you…" the defeated zombie stuttered, trying to wrap his head around the reasons for his seemingly impossible defeat.

"Someone like you, who only sees people as weapons, wouldn't understand."

"I don't understand! How? How?!" he screamed as he fell to the sand, which began to suck him under.

"Sabaku Taisou!" Gaara called, mustering the last of his chakra in his final attack, at last crushing his opponent.

"All right!" Naruto cheered from the sidelines.

"Gaara-sensei won!"

"Yeah! Gaara!" Naruto called, rushing out to meet him. Matsuri and the others followed his lead, but Hinata stayed behind.

'_Thank goodness!_' she thought, feeling her anxiety finally drain away. '_Gaara was right… If he had truly been trying to kill me that first day of training, I would be dead… Gaara is stronger than I ever imagined,_' she realized in awe.

Gaara turned to greet the crowd but collapsed before he had the chance.

'_Oh no! What's wrong?_' Hinata found herself too scared to move further, though she wanted desperately to be by his side.

"Gaara!" called his siblings, rushing to his aid.

Sakura began examining him. "He's fine," she reported with a smile. "Just exhausted from using so much chakra in one go."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gaara suppressed Shukaku with his own will," Temari said, still in awe.

"Yeah," Kankurou remarked, also finding it hard to believe it. '_He really is trying his best,_' he thought, recalling a conversation they'd had not long ago when he'd told Gaara that he was nuts for trying to become Kazekage. Despite the progress he'd made, there were still many in the village that hated and feared him. His younger brother had shown a softer side then when Kankurou had pointed that fact out to him. Gaara merely admitted that it would not be easy but that he wanted to try anyway. He wanted to show everyone that he was more than just the container for Shukaku. He was Sabaku no Gaara, and he yearned for the day when he would be needed by someone, not as a monster or weapon like his father had envisioned, but as a man - a man who would protect what was precious to him. And since he valued the entire village, he aimed to be its Kazekage. He would protect his home and all those who dwelt within. He would work hard to make them accept him. Seeing his efforts today made Kankurou believe that his brother would definitely achieve his goal someday.

**Translations/Term Definitions...in no particular order:**

- _Jyuuken_: The "Gentle Fist" fighting style of the Hyuuga Clan.

- _-Nee-san_: _Nee_ meaning "sister" and, of course, _-san_ attaching respect to it. Hanabi is Hinata's younger sister.

- _River Country_: A small country bordering both the Wind and Fire Countries, inbetween them. They are small enough not to have their own Hidden Shinobi Village.

- _Shugohakke Rokujuuyon Shou_: "Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms," a technique created by Hinata during the filler story arc of the anime.

- _Konoha Senpuu_: "Konoha Whirlwind," an attack of Maito Gai and Rock Lee. It is a powerful kick.

- _Yondaime Kazekage_: _Yondaime_ meaning "the fourth," Gaara's father was the fourth Kazekage of Sunagakure.

- _Kikaichuu_: The type of bug that the Aburame (Shino's) clan uses.

- _Takumi Village_: A village of weapon makers. They create weapons for other shinobi villages to purchase.

- _Ryuusa Bakuryu_: "Quicksand Avalanche," an attack by Gaara that causes a wave of sand to fiercely sweep the foe under and away.

- _Kujaku Senpuu Sen_: "Peacock Whirlwind," a technique used by Seimei creating a powerful whirlwind around him, cutting through Gaara's sand, and freeing himself in this instance.

- _Saikou Zettai Hougeki, Shukaku no Houkou_: "Ultimate Absolute Attack, Shukaku's Spear," a technique of Gaara's to mold the best minerals at his disposal into a long, hard, and sharp spear, the point of which resembles his demon's claw.

- _Sabaku Taisou_: "Desert Imperial Funeral," an attack of Gaara's in which he sucks the enemy far beneath his tidal wave of sand and crushes them by applying waves of pressure into it.


	9. Chapter 8

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

_**Spoiler Warning:**_ Slight spoiler at the beginning here, but nothing major. Just wrapping up the end of the Naruto series before Shippuuden begins.

**Chapter 8**

Gaara awoke to white ceiling of Konoha hospital. Sharing the bed in the space next to him was Naruto, whose wounds had been too severe for Sakura to completely heal by herself. There was a sheet hanging between them, but Gaara recognized his voice as soon as he began to yell at his visitor.

"Ahh! Ero-sennin!"

"Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it, Naruto?"

"Don't say, 'it's been a while,' you stupid hermit! You said that you would help me with my training and take me on as your student! Where the hell have you been?!"

"Well, how do I put this… You could say that I was gathering information."

Gaara felt bad for eavesdropping but he was too sore to move. His entire body ached, not to mention that he was exhausted and still recovering his depleted chakra supply.

"You were probably_ gathering information_ on naked ladies!"

"You idiot!" Now they were both yelling. "Even I have certain things I must do. I was hunting for information on Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" Naruto repeated with much interest, his anger quickly fading.

"I was able to find out the motive behind their actions," the older man admitted.

'_Akatsuki, huh… I wonder who they are,_' Gaara pondered.

"It's getting close. I'm really going to polish you up before those guys come after you in two years like they promised they would."

A moment of silence passed between the two.

'_They're after Naruto? Why? …And why in two years?_'

"I wonder if you're ready for it?"

"Heh! I've been sick and tired of waiting all this time."

Hinata felt horrible. Yes, she had followed orders and their mission had been successful, but two of the people she cared about most had wound up in the hospital. Not only had she been unable to aid them when they were in need, now she couldn't even work up the courage to go and visit them. She'd tried to go over a dozen times but as soon as she got to the hospital doors, she froze. She felt so incredibly weak. Finally, after seeing how miserable she was, Neji decided to drag her there himself.

"N-N-Neji-nii-san!" she tried to protest as her cousin grabbed her around the wrist and proceeded to pull her along with him.

"You've been moping around all week. You were horrible when we practiced today because you couldn't concentrate. This is the only way to fix that."

"B-but-!"

"Hinata-sama," he interrupted, letting go and facing her. "If you can't do it for those two, for yourself, or even for me...do it for your clan. We can't have you in such a state any longer."

The timid girl stared wide-eyed at the young man in front of her as she contemplated his words. After a moment she looked at the ground, feeling ashamed for letting her family down once again. Finally, she met her cousin's gaze and nodded. Neji began on his way again, Hinata trailing shortly behind him. As they made their way to the hospital, she couldn't help but berate herself.

'_Not only was I practically useless on the mission, now I have to rely on Neji-nii-san to force me to go wish Naruto-kun and Gaara well. I'm constantly letting my clan down by allowing myself to get depressed and distracted, but__…__how do I fix this? I know I shouldn't need someone else's help, but maybe Gaara will be able to tell me what to do. He helped me so much before__…_'

Just as the young kunoichi was starting to feel better about her visit, when they were finally only a street away from the hospital, Hinata caught something out of the corner of her eye that she did not want to believe.

"Glad to see you up and about, Gaara," Sakura greeted, walking up to the boy who wandered the busy Konoha street. He turned to face the smiling pink-haired medic as she continued on. "Hm…you healed up nicely," she remarked upon inspecting him.

"…Thank you…for everything," the stoic boy quietly said.

"For everything? You mean healing you on the mission? That was no problem. I'm just glad I could help," she cheerfully replied.

"I…tried to kill you during the attack on Konoha."

Sakura's cheerful demeanor fell as she recalled that unpleasant time. "…Mm," she acknowledged with a small nod, her gaze falling to the street below.

"You helped show me then what it meant to protect someone you care about."

"Huh?" This was not a conversation Sakura had expected to have today.

"I hope that, someday, you will be able to forgive me for my actions. Also, do not think that I have forgotten the promise I made to you in return for your help with...the last time I was in Konoha. If I hear any news of Uchiha Sasuke or Orochimaru, I will send word immediately."

Sakura stared at him for a moment, a bit stunned. Since the conversation seemed to be over, Gaara turned to leave but this caused Sakura to snap out of her daze and move in front of him, forcing a smile. She took his hand in hers and said, "I didn't think that you'd forgotten your promise. And…if you truly regret what happened during the Chuunin Exams then there's nothing to forgive. You were being controlled by that demon that's sealed inside you, right? Just keep fighting it like you did during this last mission and you'll be fine." She chuckled then and flashed a genuine grin. "Deep down, you really are a sweet boy, aren't you?"

Gaara was speechless as he slowly took back his hand. Without his armor of sand, his blush was quite apparent against his pale skin.

"Well, I should be on my way. Tsunade-shishou gets angry when I'm late. Have a safe trip back! And try to take it easy for a while, okay?" she ordered, rushing off. Gaara watched her as she left, unconsciously holding the hand that she'd touched in his other. No one had ever willingly touched him like that before. It was not unpleasant in the least, he decided. When he could no longer see her, he turned to continue on his way.

While the two Hyuugas had been too far away to hear what was said, what they'd witnessed seemed clear enough. As Gaara turned, he came to face them.

The two Hyuugas were both in shock for a moment, especially Neji who knew that they each secretly harbored feelings for the other. He couldn't understand Gaara's sudden change of heart, nor could he forgive him for it. After seeing his determination in the last battle as well as his ability to control the demon within, he had started to have a newfound respect for the boy. He'd actually begun to wonder if maybe he was good enough for his cousin. Now, that was out of the question.

Gaara's eyes locked with Hinata's and he headed toward her, but she couldn't face him. Not now. She'd barely begun to have the courage to wish him well at the hospital. How in the world could she deal with this new development? She hated herself for it, but she averted her eyes and ran away, leaving Neji to glare at the confused boy, warning him not to pursue.

Later that day, after everyone had been given a clean bill of health, the three Sand-nin siblings and their student found themselves once again at the gates of Konoha saying goodbye.

"We owe you a favor now, don't we?" Temari asked the lazy cloud-watching chuunin before her.

"No, we just repaid you a favor, that's all. We'll do an even better job if something like this ever happens again," he swore.

"Well, I'll acknowledge that you did so-so this time."

"There you go again! This is why I hate women!"

Although he would normally find their bickering somewhat humorous, Gaara had more important things on his mind right now.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"He? Oh, you mean Naruto? I heard that he's leaving to train with Jiraya today," Shikamaru explained.

"Jiraya? One of the Sannin?" Kankurou asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Naruto's such a pain. He plans on coming back stronger than ever."

'_When I see you next, it might be as Kazekage. Get stronger, Naruto. You will surely realize your dream,_' Gaara thought, turning to leave. The rest followed his lead. "Farewell," he bid.

"Goodbye," Temari said with a grin.

"Later!" Kankurou said.

"Later," the chuunin replied.

The four began to depart but Matsuri ran back to talk to Shikamaru again while the others continued on at a slow pace, giving her time to catch up when she was done.

"Surprised your girl didn't come see you off again," Kankurou half-joked.

"I was expecting her, too. Oh well. She's probably trying to spend time with Naruto if he's going to be leaving for so long," Temari tried to console.

Gaara said nothing, just stared on ahead. '_Perhaps that's true, Temari… I hope that's all it is._' Gaara knew that she had been there during the mission—that she had seen his half-transformed self. In the back of his mind he feared that she was disgusted by him...afraid of him. It was the only explanation he could think of for her behavior. '_Why did she run away from me? Why?_' The question would continue to plague him until the following Chuunin Selection Examinations seven months later.

**Translations/Term Definitions...in no particular order:**

- _Ero-sennin_: "Perverted Hermit," Naruto is referring to Jiraya whose hobbies include spying on ladies while bathing and writing his series of romance novels (Come-Come Paradise, I believe it is...), popular with the likes of Kakashi.

- _Sannin_: "Group of three people," in this case referring to the three-man cell of Jiraya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade. Their deeds are quite legendary, known beyond the borders of just Konoha. They are quite infamous. Upon first mis-hearing Jiraya's introduction of himself and observing that he was spying on the women in a bath house, Naruto came up with his nick-name, "Ero-Sennin."


	10. Chapter 9

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 9**

Time continued to pass, and Hinata fell into despair. She was reverting back to her old self and perhaps even worse than before, becoming clumsier, nervous, and more awkward than she had been in a long time…and she hated herself for it. She knew the only way she'd be able to fix it was to get some answers. Still, working up the courage to do that was difficult as well. It took her weeks before she initiated conversation with Sakura and even longer before she felt she could bring up the topic she desperately needed information on, but at last she mustered up what courage she had.

She'd discovered Sakura by a bridge which overlooked the small stream that flowed through Konoha. The pink-haired girl seemed depressed, but as she sensed Hinata's presence, masked it with a cheerful smile.

"Hinata-chan. How are you? Seems like we've been running into each other a lot lately."

"I-I'm fine... Yourself?"

"I'm good."

"…Really?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Sakura asked, playing dumb.

"N-nothing, really… You just looked…sad before."

Sakura's smile wilted a bit around the edges before finally collapsing altogether. "…Mm."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not really… I just… I guess I'm just lonely," she admitted with a sigh and small shrug. "That must sound silly, though, right? I mean, I have friends and family all around me, but…"

"You… You have someone…special, don't you? And he's not here," Hinata figured, a knot forming in her throat.

This earned her a surprised glance from Sakura, but she did not question the other girl's insight. She simply gave a sad smile and returned her gaze to the stream. "Mm… He's not in Konoha right now… Sometimes I wonder why it is that I even like him. He's the dark, silent, brooding type. He was nice at times, but he could also be cold and distant, too; scary even, at times. …But, I suppose we can't help who we fall in love with, can we?" she finished, smiling back up at her fellow kunoichi.

"No…I suppose we can't. …E-Excuse me, Sakura-chan. I must be on my way," Hinata said, hastily retreating from the bewildered girl. She refused to cry in front Sakura. That would be sinking too low. She waited until she returned home, then, once she was safely behind the closed door of her room, she curled into a tight ball on her bed, burying her face in the pillow to muffle her sobs.

'_All those traits she described…dark…silent…brooding… That's Gaara! So she does love him. And he seems to like her, too. I could see it in his face. He even blushed when she touched him! He's never blushed around me… Naruto-kun loves her, too. Why? Why is it that every boy I like is drawn to her instead? …It's because I'm too weak. How can I compare to someone like Sakura-chan? I… I… I don't want to give up, but…how? …Where do I even start? I'm so pathetic…_'


	11. Chapter 10

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 10**

"Heh! I think we beat our high score, don't you think?" Temari asked her brothers with a smug grin as they arrived at the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death.

"Must've. This is just too easy," said Kankurou. "You think we should go back and help the rookie Sand-nin?"

"No," came Gaara's firm reply. "This is their battle, not ours."

"Ah…yeah. You're right."

The three had once again enrolled in the Chuunin Selection Exams. The last time they'd entered had been a mess. Due to the Kazekage having been murdered and all the chaos that ensued, none of the Suna participants had been promoted. This time, however, they were sure they would all pass. It was almost unfair; not being able to promote them unless they went through the tedious exam again. But rules were rules.

The instructors had been able to eliminate more than half the candidates during the written examination this time, leaving only 10 teams to brave the forest. Including Gaara's cell, two from Suna had made it, three from Konoha, one from the Hidden Village in the Mist, one from Stone, one from Cloud, and two from Grass. They'd first encountered the unfortunate group from Stone and taken their scroll. Unlike last time, Kankurou and Temari felt much at ease as they were confident that their little brother would not go on a killing spree. In fact, Gaara had devised the plan against the Stone-nin where he acted as a decoy and didn't even enter into the battle, allowing his teammates to show off their skills. With Gaara's precise plan, no one would have been severely injured, and it turned out exactly as expected. All three of the Stone shinobi were a bit bruised and rattled by their encounter, but that was all. After all, believing themselves to be much more experienced and powerful than the others, they'd pledged that they would not be responsible for any deaths this time around. It would just be cruel since no group stood a chance against them, save perhaps one.

"Think Hinata's team will make it?" Kankurou prodded, turning to his brother.

"Why wouldn't they?" Temari asked. "Kiba's dog got pretty big, don't you think? Can't say much for him personally...he acts so undisciplined. And that Shino guy…don't know much about him either, but you fought him, right Kankurou? I seem to remember that he beat you."

"Arg, that was back then! He wouldn't stand a chance against me now," he declared, to which Temari laughed. "But, seriously…didn't Hinata look a little…I dunno…nervous?"

"She is strong. They will pass," Gaara interjected, signally the end of the conversation.

"Eh…yeah. Of course," Kankurou added, wondering what was up with his little brother. Normally, mention of the girl wouldn't put him on edge like this. What could have happened since they arrived?

'_Hinata…_' Gaara pondered. His team had had a last-minute mission to complete before departing for Konoha and managed to arrive just in time to take the written exam, which didn't give them any chance to socialize. Gaara was surprised to see her team there, honestly. He figured they would have taken the exam earlier like he'd heard Neji's had. Even Sakura had joined with Shikamaru's teammates, Ino and Chouji, and they had all become chuunin during the exam six months prior. Still, he supposed, perhaps they had been too busy like his team had been. Konoha and Sunagakure had both been short on shinobi since their battle almost two years ago and only now was Suna prepared to spare Gaara's team for the month or so it took to complete the process.

Still, Kankurou was right about her. Hinata had looked nervous, but only after she'd spotted Gaara's team. They hadn't had much of a chance to interact, but when they did she avoided him like the plague…or at least that's how it seemed. Any time he asked her teammates or the servants at the Hyuuga main house where she might be, he was told that they either didn't know or that she wasn't available. Somehow, he just didn't believe that she could be that busy. Then again, he realized that as future head of the Hyuuga she did have many obligations and tried to convince himself that everyone's excuses were the truth.

After the fifth and final day in the forest, everyone who had passed had been gathered back together. Gaara and the others were surprised to see so few. Especially disappointing was the absent second Suna team.

There had been casualties in many of the three-man cells, thereby eliminating them since all team members had to arrive together successfully in order to complete the mission. At least two of the scrolls had been lost or destroyed. Other teams just couldn't obtain both or make it back in time even if they did.

"Since there are so few of you here, we will have no need for preliminary battles," stated one of the Konoha jounin examiners before them. He walked to the front of the line holding a cup out to the genin. "Take one piece of paper," he instructed. Once everyone had their scrap they were told to unfold it, revealing a number. "Please read off your number, starting with you," he ordered the Mist shinobi at the end while positioning himself infront of a chalkboard.

"Seven."

"Nine."

"One…"

After everyone was through, the matches had been determined.

"Amatsubu of the Mist will be fighting Kankurou of the Sand. Kiba of the Leaf will fight Temari of the Sand. Hinata of the Leaf will fight Shino of the Leaf. Gaara of the Sand will fight Hitoame of the Mist. Tsuyu of the Mist will fight the winner between those two," he read off the board. "You have one month to prepare. I suggest you train hard during that time."

The genin looked over their opponents. Gaara merely stared at Hinata.

"She doesn't seem too happy about fighting her teammate," Temari remarked, following his gaze and noticing how anxious she appeared.

Gaara had been listening but chose not to respond, a trait of his which most found annoying since it made them think he was ignoring them. Still, Temari knew better and let it slide, merely smiling to herself as her brother made his way toward the young Leaf kunoichi.

"Hinata," he called as he approached her. Her eyes went wide at the sight of him and he could swear she was trembling. She began to fidget with her hands and avoided his gaze.

"G-Gaara-san…"

" 'Gaara'," he insisted.

"H-hai…" she agreed, but did not correct herself.

Now that he was finally before her, he realized that he really wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to say. It wasn't from lack of options, though. On the contrary, there was much he wanted to talk about.

'_How have you been? You're growing out your hair? It looks…nice. You've really changed. You're even a little taller than me now. How much stronger have you gotten since we last met? I've missed you. Have you been avoiding me? Are you afraid of me?_' All of these things he wanted to discuss, but noticing her discomfort, he decided to make it brief. "Would you like to train with me during the next month?" As soon as it came out, he realized it probably wasn't the best thing to say, but he couldn't take it back now.

"Eh?! Uh…" Hinata longed to accept the offer, thinking back to how wonderful their time together had been, yet she knew she wouldn't be able to stand being alone with him without breaking into tears, knowing that this young man whom she liked so much…was taken. She couldn't believe how weak she had become since she'd laid eyes on him a week ago.

She had been doing better in recent months. It had even been her suggestion to Kiba and Shino that they enroll in the Chuunin Selection Exams again. She felt guilty that they hadn't sooner. They'd had the chance shortly after the 'Repay the Favor' mission about seven months ago but Kiba had said not to worry about it - that there would be other times and they shouldn't rush. Still, she knew it was because he didn't trust they'd succeed with her in the state she was in. Not wanting to let them down gave her the courage to start trying to live up to her potential again, but when she saw Gaara in the testing hall, her confidence plummeted. She tried to hide it, but Kiba and Shino could see what was going on. Though they didn't understand everything, they knew that somehow the Suna boy was causing their teammate distress. They'd worked to thwart the boy's attempts to have any contact with their Hinata, even requesting Neji's assistance to put a word in with the head family's servants in case he stopped by the estate. They refused to let Gaara upset her anymore. Hinata was their friend and comrade…and they couldn't afford to risk failing the exams again.

"Hmph! She doesn't need your help!" Kiba declared, interrupting. "Our Hinata is strong. You just worry about yourself."

Gaara looked back to Hinata who simply nodded, still not meeting his eye. "Thank you, but…I…I'll be fine." She certainly didn't look it, but Gaara couldn't argue if those were her wishes. He simply turned and headed back to his group. On the way, the three Mist shinobi stepped in his path, blocking him.

"You think you're so powerful, don't you?" asked one of the boys.

"You're nothing. You're goin' down, Sandman," taunted the female, his first opponent in the matches, he recalled.

Gaara gave them no reply and began to step around them. This only furthered in pissing them off. The third boy stepped in front of him, too close for comfort. Gaara, already on edge, allowed his sand to repel the shinobi, tossing him on his back a few feet away.

"You bastard!" the other male yelled, pulling a kunai from his pouch. Before he could do anything with it though, a jounin had appeared between them with a sword to each of the genin's throats. This Gaara allowed, managing to suppress his sand. He knew that he was in no real danger since he wasn't going to press the matter further. Plus he was confident that he could take the jounin if worse came to worst, but he knew it would not.

"Save it for the battlefield! Now, go," he ordered, lowering his weapons a bit, but not putting them away in case either of the two didn't feel like listening. Gaara obeyed without question, turning away and rejoining Temari and Kankurou who snickered about the Mist team's foolish efforts as they left. Gaara remained silent and impassive.

'_It looks like I have more to worry about than Hinata,_' he pondered, fully aware of the searing pairs of eyes which glared at him from behind.

**Translations/Term Definitions...in no particular order:**

- _Jounin_: The rank of ninja after chuunin. They are the elite of their village, able to take on the highest-ranking missions. The only shinobi higher in rank than they would be the kage of the village and perhaps the Anbu, or secret service, of the village.


	12. Chapter 11

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 11**

The next few weeks had gone by uneventfully. While the rest of the chuunin candidates practiced relentlessly, the Sand-nin were practically bored. Temari spent most of her time with Shikamaru when he was free and Kankurou tinkered with his puppets and held unofficial after-school training programs for some of the Academy students. Out of the three, Gaara was the one who trained the most, which was odd to his siblings since he was the undisputed most powerful member of their group.

"Gaara, where are you going?" Kankurou had groggily asked half way through the month as he caught the boy trying to leave their room at sun rise.

"To train."

"Again? Why? These guys don't stand a chance against you. Everyone knows you're stronger than the rest of the candidates."

The red-head had frowned at him then, saying, "A strong shinobi is such because he does not underestimate his opponents." This was a lesson that he had learned personally long ago from fighting Naruto. He'd left then, leaving his brother to contemplate his words. Later that day, Kankurou had asked Temari and Shikamaru to help him with his own training. It would manage to pay off. Shikamaru forced him to work on his foresight and Temari's brutal assaults made him brush up on his defense and long-ranged attacks.

When the day of the matches finally came, Kankurou's opponent from the Mist, Amatsubu, had proven to be stronger than he had originally thought, possessing an extensive array of water jutsu for a genin. Luckily, Kankurou had been able to use his newly polished abilities to poison him and bide his time by keeping him at a distance until it took its course. Having not wanted to use a lethal poison, the alternatives that he'd devised took longer to take effect. But Kankurou was patient and eventually the examiner had declared Kankurou the winner after his opponent had collapsed.

Meanwhile, Temari's overconfidence was her undoing. Despite Kankurou's warnings about the canine and his genin master, she'd figured them for pushovers since they were short to mid-ranged opponents. She'd planned on slicing them up from a distance with her wind jutsu but they didn't give her the chance. Had her goal been to kill them she would have fared far better, but as it was, she had no intention of using any of her fatal summons or jutsu. She was outnumbered and their speed and strength had overpowered her, forcing her into defeat. Still, she had put up a good fight, and the boy and his dog were not without their share of injuries as well.

Gaara watched Hinata's battle intently. It was a close match, but with the use of her original jutsu, she was able to render Shino's bugs ineffective and force him into close-combat. From there, he stood no chance. Once she'd disrupted the flow of his chakra, he lost control of his kikaichuu altogether. He'd fought to the very end and so did his teammate. She had earned her victory and Gaara was proud. But he didn't have time to congratulate her. His battles were next.

His first fight was against the Mist kunoichi, Hitoame. If there was one word to describe her, it would be dark—long flowing black hair, thick and solid navy face-paint around her eyes and mouth, and a black and navy outfit that looked like a wetsuit with fishnet on the lower sleeves and legs. She was definitely trying to look intimidating, yet it wasn't her appearance that made Gaara wary.

After he'd been defeated by Naruto, he swore never to underestimate an opponent again. That, and she, even more than her companions, had a wildness that dwelt in her eyes—one that he knew well. She had killed before, he could see, and she enjoyed it. When he had first looked into those ice-blue eyes as her Mist team confronted him after their matches had been announced, he knew that he had been targeted as her next victim.

"Begin!" the examiner shouted, quieting the crowd who sat on the edges of their seats waiting to be impressed.

Gaara stood with his arms crossed, waiting to see just what she had to offer. She seemed to have the same idea in mind. The two were having what seemed to be a staring contest, and the audience was beginning to grow restless.

"What are you waiting for?" Hitoame finally asked, a feral grin stretching across her lips. Gaara gave no response. "Hmph. Just as I thought. You're afraid. Ha! The infamous Sabaku no Gaara is afraid of _me_!" she taunted. Still, Gaara just stared, arms adamantly across his chest. "Good. You should be."

"Why is that?" the boy calmly asked. "You're obviously weaker than me. It took your team the entire five days to clear the Forest of Death. Mine completed it in 83 minutes," he baited.

"That's because you're unimaginative," she retorted, laughter dancing on her words.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked with a frown, though all along he'd had a nagging suspicion of what had delayed them. After the matches had been decided he'd gone to inquire about the fate of the other Suna team and was shocked and angered by the news he'd received.

"We had the scroll we needed before the first day was over. I just couldn't wait a month to see some action," she began, grinning.

"What are you saying?" he pushed, trying to make her clarify...and he knew that she would. In her eyes, Gaara could see that she had been dying to gloat about this the entire month.

"Short and stupid, I see," she chuckled, causing Gaara's eyes to narrow. "I would think it was obvious. There's a reason so few teams passed. And that reason was us: the strongest genin team of the Mist!" Gaara merely glared at her. "I hope you put up more of a fight than the other Sand-nin did. You know, they begged for mercy at the end. How pathetic you Sand shinobi are. A symptom of a weak country," she insulted as she closed the distance between them. Gaara stood his ground as she walked beside him, stopping to whisper just loud enough for him to hear, "Someday, after I've seized control over the Mist, we will go to war against your pitiful village, and I will personally see to it that every last one of you weaklings is dead!"

'_So, it was them._' The other team was one of the strongest genin cells in Suna, yet one of the members had died and the other two had been found unconscious. They were both still in comas despite the medical attention they'd received. Tsunade herself had examined them upon Gaara's request and had explained to him that they'd been deprived of oxygen for so long that they'd suffered brain damage. If they ever did wake up, they may never be the same again. Their lives as shinobi were most likely over and Gaara, feeling guilty for not taking the time to check on them as Kankurou had suggested, had sworn to avenge them.

"If that happens, you will fail," Gaara rebuked. "The desire to protect brings forth more strength than the desire to destroy. I'll teach you that," he firmly stated as he called forth the sand from his gourd.

"Ha ha ha… I think it's _you _who will learn a lesson from _me_! You're mine, Sabaku no Gaara!!" Hitoame declared as she jumped away and performed a series of hand seals. Her movements were quick and refined, but Gaara made no attempt to stop her. A thick fog permeated the battlefield and the temperature began to drop.

'_To condense the moisture in the air to this degree… It's as I thought. She is no mere genin… She may even possess a blood-line limit._'

"Getting a little chilly for you, desert-dweller?" she called, her voice echoing from all around. "You should've brought a jacket, 'cause I'm not done yet!"

Gaara stood confidently in place, waiting as frost began to collect on his clothes.

'_She's trying to distract me. She acts as though this is my first time experiencing the cold. While the desert can be unbearably hot during the day, at night it can drop to near-freezing. What a fool._'

The kunoichi took his apparent overconfidence as an opportunity, and by the time Gaara appeared to realize what was going on, a large volume of water had surrounded him. He jumped, but with the extra weight from his sand and the ice slowing his movements, he knew he wouldn't fare well. After a tense few minutes of the chase, his sand proving no match against her weapon of choice and merely turning into piles of useless mud-like clumps all over the arena, the water had caught him and encased his entire body in a liquid prison.

The fog quickly dissipated and the audience gasped at what they saw.

"Ha! Behold, the end of Sabaku no Gaara!" she declared, holding the water prison jutsu with one hand and using the other to form seals, creating several sharp icicles from the moisture in the air. "Die!" she screamed as the weapons pierced the binding liquid, stabbing the boy's struggling figure. "Ha ha ha… Examiner! It's over!" she breathed, sweat glistening on her brow.

"Says who?" whispered a voice from behind her.

Her eyes went wide and she slowly turned her head to glance at the figure inside her prison. Where there had been the figure of Gaara, there now existed only a mass of sand. She quickly dropped the jutsu and jumped away. "A sand clone?!"

Gaara sneered and raised his hand. The remainder of the sand in his gourd rushed at her with great speed. Hitoame dodged and managed to pull off one last jutsu which hurled balls of water at the boy, but they were easily blocked, though it cost Gaara more of his precious weapon. Despite her attempts, her speed steadily gave out as her body succumbed to the fatigue of using so many powerful jutsu with just a child's level of chakra. The sand grabbed her by the ankle and hurled her into the air only to swiftly bring her back, slamming her rigid body into the dirt.

"Ahhh!!" The stadium was filled with her cries. The sand crept around her legs and Gaara raised a hand.

"Sabaku Kyuu!" he called, tightening the sand around the lower half of her body.

"Ahh! No, wait-!"

"You should be proud. Because of your previous jutsu, most of the sand in my gourd is too wet to use. I only have enough to do this much damage. Looks like you may survive after all."

"No, stop! Examiner, I for-"

"Sabaku Sousou!" he screamed, closing his hand into a tight fist.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

The examiner jumped between them, giving Gaara a threatening glare.

"My lesson is complete," he finished, recalling the bloody sand from his victim. It was after a moment of hesitation that the examiner finally spoke up, though his voice was less than enthusiastic.

"Winner: Sabaku no Gaara…"

"Graahhh!!" the young girl screamed in anguish as the medical-nin ran out to attend her. "How?! How are you so strong?!" she managed to yell through clinched teeth.

"I wasn't able to save the other Sand-nin. The least I could do was avenge them. I refuse to let you harm my people for the sake of your bloodlust. As I said - true power comes from the will to protect."

"Your people… Ha ha… Fuck you… I'll kill you, just like I'll kill all those who've wronged me in the Mist!"

"You've managed to make enemies even in your own village?" he inquired, yet his voice held more of a curious lilt to it instead of a mocking one, as he too had once been a hunted outcast in his homeland.

As the medics reached her and began their work, a tremor of pain shot up her body and she winced, clinching her fists in the dirt. Still, she was too angry to ignore the boy before her. "Shut up!" she shouted over one of the medic's shoulders. "You don't know what it's like being born into the Mist with a bloodline limit! I was shunned by the entire village and had to fight to survive my whole life! No one would acknowledge me…not until I became their tool and proved useful to them. But someday I will grow powerful enough to kill those who've made my life a living hell… Do you think you could wrap your tiny little mind around how that must feel?!"

Gaara stared into the girl's rage-filled eyes for a moment before finally answering. "Yes, I know exactly how that feels."

"Bull shit! No one could understand my pain! Ugh!" she shouted, another tremor racking her body as the dirt below her showed a small pool of crimson. Two medics lay down a stretcher as the others were busily trying to wrap her legs and stop the bleeding.

"I thought so, too," Gaara continued. "But you may be surprised. I hope you can realize that someday…like I did. If you can learn to forgive those who have wronged you and show them that you are worth more than just the abilities that are inside you, then you will begin to understand where true power comes from." Gaara stared at her a moment longer, watching as she grimaced. He turned away once they put her on the stretcher. "If you are able to stand again, I suggest that you heed my words…because if you don't and someday are able to lead the Mist into a war against us, it will be I that you face—as Sunagakure's Kazekage…and then I will finish what I've started here."

If Hitoame wanted to say anything further, she hadn't the chance. It was then that she finally passed out from the pain. While they removed her, Gaara made his way back up to the waiting area and took the opportunity to speak with his injured sister who had insisted on watching the rest of the matches instead of going with the medics to have her injuries treated.

"You want my weapons pouch?" she repeated, surprised.

"Most of my sand is useless. You certainly don't need it right now."

"…Alright," Temari conceded, still a bit confused by the strange request. She undid the straps and handed it over. "…Gaara, if you could have…would you have killed that girl?" she carefully asked.

Gaara, knowing that no one in the stands could have heard much of their conversation, stared at his sister a moment before turning to leave. With his back facing her, he attached her pouch to his leg and replied, "We made a promise not to kill. I plan to honor that…for now."

Though he didn't see it, Temari's bruised face broke out in a smile as he left. It wasn't long ago when her little brother's mental state had been cause enough to never trust his word. He had been too impulsive, too unstable. He would say one thing when it suited him, then do the opposite on a whim. He was at the mercy of the demon inside him. But now things were different and Temari counted her blessings as Gaara left her to prepare for his next match. Though he was still dangerous, he was also becoming more reliable and predictable every time she looked at him.

Gaara's next opponent was Tsuyu, also of the Mist. Once they both stood before each other on the dirt of the arena, Gaara could easily sense his fear, despite the boy's attempt to hide it. He had been the shinobi who he'd thrown after the battles had first been announced, Gaara recalled.

"Begin!"

"She was the most powerful of your group, wasn't she?" Gaara asked, catching his opponent off-guard.

"W-what?" the smaller boy stuttered.

"You're afraid. I can smell it. You should be. Your fate will be no different."

"Sh-shut up! Y-Y-You're nothing without your precious sand, and that's all used up! You're not even wearing your damned gourd, so don't think you have the upper hand! Trying to psych me out won't work!" he finished, jumping back and beginning to perform a series of hand-seals, although not nearly as quickly as Hitoame had which only supported Gaara's previous statement.

Gaara took out several shuriken and threw them at Tsuyu who easily dodged, though it disrupted his jutsu.

"You're pathetic!" he called, resuming his comprehensive series of hand-seals.

Gaara shot him an evil grin and rushed forward, throwing yet another onslaught of shuriken his way.

"Too slow!" he called, jumping back even further. "You're never gonna learn!" he shouted when Gaara repeated the attack once more.

Again, Tsuyu flipped backwards, this time in front of the tree line. He looked up to see the shuriken ready to pass him by on his right, only to have another mass still heading toward him from within their shadow on his left.

'_Shit, he faked me out! But…it doesn't matter. I can easily dodge this,_' he thought, stepping between the two sets just in time to avoid being hit. It was then that he realized Gaara's true intention. The two shuriken groups passed him, but as they did, the thin and nearly invisible wire attached to them caught him in the middle and wrapped around the tree behind him, binding him to it. Gaara knew it wouldn't last long, howeveer, and threw another set of shuriken and kunai his way as he charged from the middle of the arena. "Shit!" the boy yelled, struggling to work himself free. He managed it at the last possible moment but still took a hit to his right arm. He winced but had no time to tend to his wound. Gaara was on him, not giving him any opportunity to perform hand seals. Tsuyu was forced to take out kunai of his own and defend himself.

Although both were normally mid to long-range combatants, Gaara clearly had the advantage in this short-ranged fight much to everyone's surprise. So far, Tsuyu had managed a hit to Gaara's forearm, but that was all that the red-head had allowed.

"How…? How are you this fast? Your profile said that you were slow! Have you just been faking it all along?!" Tsuyu asked as he struggled to keep up against Gaara's taijutsu.

"I have been carrying sand with me my whole life. Because of that, I was forced to become stronger and faster just to move normally. Without its burden, you are no match for me!" he explained, landing a critical stab to Tsuyu's left arm, paralyzing it. While the boy was distracted for that mere second, Gaara slid behind him into a crouching position and slashed the backs of both his legs. Tsuyu fell to his knees with a yelp, no longer able to stand.

"Forfeit," Gaara ordered the boy as he stood behind him.

"I can…ugh…still fight…!" he claimed, raising his trembling right arm and trying to perform a hand seal. Gaara kicked him in the back, forcing him face-first into the dirt. This didn't discourage the boy as he still slowly and awkwardly attempted his jutsu once again. Gaara walked around to his right side and pinned his trembling hand to the arena floor with a kunai.

"Gahh!!" he screamed, closing his eyes tight and clenching his jaw.

"Forfeit. Now. Or do you want to end up like your teammate?"

The young genin was furious as he contemplated his situation, his breath falling in heavy gasps in the powdery soil below.

"Fuck you!" he cried in a strained voice. "Why don't you just kill me? I've never heard of you sparing anyone!" He paused for a moment, coughing. He turned his head a bit away from the dirt and stared straight up at the boy kneeling next to him. "Why now? Why spare me?!"

"…Your eyes."

"W-what?"

"You don't enjoy killing."

"What…what are you-"

"I can see it in your eyes. You're not like the other two." The Mist-nin was silent, his eyes growing wider. "Fight for what _you _believe in, not the threats of your teammates. I'm giving you a chance to change. …But, if you don't want it…" Gaara said, putting a kunai against the tender flesh his neck. Tsuyu didn't react at all. His body language said it for him as he lay prostrate on the ground.

"I… I forfeit," he whispered with a grimace, just loud enough for the examiner nearby to hear.

"Winner: Gaara!"

Gaara put the kunai away and the two stared each other in the eye until the medical team finally removed him. He then returned to the waiting area, passing his brother in the corridor. He waited until the taller boy had passed him before speaking up. "Kankurou," he called over his shoulder, causing the taller boy to stop and glance back in kind. "Don't underestimate him."

"Heh! Temari said the same thing. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Can't say the same about dog-boy, though."

Gaara had faith in his brother, of course, but Kiba had already bested Temari. He only hoped that his brother had benefited from his practicing with their sister and Shikamaru more than Temari herself had. It was true that Kankurou's first battle had been difficult, but Kiba was far more experienced than his previous opponent. They knew each other's fighting styles better. Plus, the odds were more even this time, being three versus two, and Kiba and Akamaru had an advantage in speed over Kankurou and his puppets. Still, despite Gaara's interest in his brother's fight, he found himself quite distracted as he realized that his next opponent would be Hinata. Sure, he'd known there would be the strong possibility that they would fight, but now it was real. In a matter of moments he would finally face her. How would she come at him first? How would he respond? How many times had he played out the possibilities of this battle over the past month? Though he'd developed plans for each person he may end up fighting, he had yet to agree on an exact strategy for this next one.

'_This will be my toughest battle yet,_' he thought, his heart beginning to race. It wasn't that he doubted his abilities, nor over-estimated hers. '_I promised never to harm her. If she comes at me with everything she has, it will be difficult to merely bind her and cause no injury. But with her abilities, my sand is nearly useless when it comes to that,_' he thought, recalling how she'd nullified his Sabaku Kyuu. '_Her taijutsu is far superior to mine, despite how much I've practiced._' He idly wished he knew genjutsu, but its complexities were still beyond him.

It wasn't until many moments later that he was finally torn from his thoughts as the crowd began cheering loudly. Gaara glanced down to the area in time to see the examiner declaring Kankurou the winner of the match. He had managed to knock Akamaru unconscious from the look of things, maybe poisoning him. He had Kiba trapped in Kuroari, with Kurasu in pieces in the air getting ready to perform Karakuri Engeki, Kuro Higi Ippatsu. Kankurou could have killed the other boy but had stopped just short. He let Kiba out after his victory had been announced and as he exited it was clear that he was pissed. Still, he directed his anger mostly toward the medical team, yelling for them to help Akamaru. He was only calmed down once they'd told him that his dog would be fine.

After several minutes more, the two brothers passed again on the stairs.

"See! You had nothing to worry about," Kankurou bragged, though it was obvious from his posture that he'd come away a bit injured himself. If he'd learned anything from the battle it was that he needed to improve on his puppet's speed. He'd also do some research on tactics to strengthen his defense when he returned home, he planned.

"Don't get too cocky," Gaara warned, not stopping as he passed him. "I may be your next opponent."

Kankurou's grin quickly faded as he turned to face his brother's back. "You're wearing your gourd again," he commented. The red-head paid him no mind, however. His thoughts were elsewhere now as he continued his way back to the arena.

Hinata had waited for the very last second to come down. Once she did, it was obvious to Gaara that the confidence she'd had during her first battle was nowhere to be found. She stood across from him refusing to meet his concerned gaze and tapping her index fingers together, a nervous habit he'd hoped she'd be rid of by now.

"Next we have Hyuuga Hinata of Konoha versus Gaara of Suna. The winner will go on to the final match. …Begin!"

Hinata winced at the examiner's words, but other than that, her posture did not change.

'_What is she doing? Is she really afraid of me? But why? I swore I'd never hurt her. Why doesn't she believe me? I've never done anything to indicate that I would harm her since that first day of training. …Perhaps…maybe… Could I have frightened her by what I did to the Mist-nin? Or…no. No, she was afraid before today. Ever since she saw Shukaku leaking out. I must show her that I'm not to be feared. I have to show her with this battle!_'

"I-" he began.

Hinata jumped at the sound of his voice. "I forfeit!" she squeaked, cutting him off.

At this, the audience quickly erupted. It wasn't every day they got the chance to see a member of the Hyuuga, the strongest clan in Konoha, fight against one of the strongest, perhaps even the strongest, shinobi in Suna. Their disappointment and anger was tangible as their shouting, cursing, and booing ensued. But none of that mattered to the two combatants on the field. Their only concerns were for each other.

'_Gomen, Gaara-san… You were going to forfeit, weren't you. In your weakened state you'd be no match for me. I don't want to embarrass you… You may stand a chance against Kankurou-san, but we both know that I would win this round,_' the young girl thought, avoiding the shocked gaze from the angry boy before her.

"Winner by forfeit…Gaara…" the examiner half-heartedly announced to the noisy crowd.

_**She wouldn't even give you a chance, would she? Heh heh heh…**_

'_I don't need your opinion._'

_**Betrayed in the end after all.**_

'_Silence._'

_**I told you! That girl is afraid of us! No one will ever love you but me. I'm the one that protects you; shields you. Yet you still refuse to repay my kindness! And we even had the perfect opportunity earlier!**_

'_Shut up! I will hear no more from you._'

_**Arg…**_ Shukaku groaned as Gaara pushed him once again into the depths of his mind. _**Fine, but just you see. Your brother will probably forfeit, too! He knows you better than anyone…and fears you. The only reason he acts nice is to keep you passive. You'll see. You'll see…**_

"Our final battle: Gaara versus Kankurou, both of Suna."

Angry murmurs gave way to cheers from above as Gaara glared at his brother. At first Kankurou was taken aback by the gaze, not sure what to make of it.

"What's the matter, Kankurou? Too scared to fight me? After all, you know what I am truly capable of."

'_What the hell is this all about?_' Kankurou wondered, his eyes wide. He thought for a moment then tried to shake off the bad vibes he was getting from his brother. '_He must just be pissed about what happened. I shouldn't take it personally,_' he thought, returning Gaara's gaze and adding a smug grin.

"Don't think I'm gonna forfeit, too. You're right that I know what you're capable of...both strengths and weaknesses. I won't be going easy on you, little brother."

At this declaration, Gaara felt the tension in his chest ease. His eyes lost their anger and his brow unfurrowed, bringing peace to his features, though it wouldn't stay that way. There was a battle to be fought and both boys planned on coming out on top.

"Come at me with everything you have. Don't you dare underestimate me," Gaara replied, grinning internally at his demon.

"Begin!"

Kankurou jumped back and wasted no time sending both Kurasu and Kuroari after his opponent. He began by having Kurasu shoot poison needles at his brother, but the attacks were met with a small wall of sand.

Gaara stood his ground, arms crossed over his chest as he frowned. Kankurou grinned and sent both puppets at him from either side. Gaara then broke his gourd down to sand and used it to supplement his defense as he took out two kunai and focused on Kurasu, letting his sand defend against Kuroari.

'_So, he doesn't have enough even with the sand from his gourd to complete his absolute defense… He certainly doesn't have enough to attack me at the same time, then. I just have to keep him busy so he doesn't get the chance! I have the advantage in this fight. But, this is Gaara. I have to be careful. I'll use that attack…_'

Kankurou pulled Kurasu back a bit then had the puppet shoot a poison gas explosive at him. To Kankurou's surprise, Gaara made no attempt to dodge it, nor escape the toxic cloud.

"Not a smart move, Gaara! This is a new poison that I created just for today. It isn't deadly, but it will paralyze its target within minutes! It's different than the one I used in the Forest of Death; the one you've been inoculated against."

The gas slowly cleared revealing the red-head who was obviously not impressed. "I figured as much. That was why I took samples from your puppets while you slept last night and asked Sakura-san to make an antidote."

"Wh-what?!" Kankurou shouted, both impressed and angered. '_Sakura, huh? The apprentice of Tsunade, the medical-nin of the Legendary Sannin! Damnit, I should've known to expect something like this…_' he thought, fighting to replace his look of shock with confidence once again. "Heh…it doesn't matter. You're still going down!" he weakly taunted, quickening his puppet's pace and speeding up the assault.

After several minutes of the attack, Gaara managed a successful momentary escape from the puppets and charged at the puppeteer himself. But with both Kurasu and Kuroari on his tail, he hadn't much time. He jumped high into the air and threw what shuriken he had left at his brother in timed intervals, but Kankurou was able to expertly flip away and dodge them all. It hadn't even interrupted his control over the puppets.

As Gaara landed, he was pounced upon once again. With his kunai and sand, he dodged and defended against the two a while longer but eventually started to show fatigue as they danced around the arena. He was outnumbered and knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer.

Gaara tried several more attempts to outrun the puppets but, though he was much faster without his gourd, it wasn't fast enough. Kankurou was always right on him and refused to let him escape. The older boy was able to successfully rid Gaara of one of his kunai and wasted no time taking advantage of the opportunity, moving Kuroari in front of Kurasu, creating a temporary visual barrier.

The red-head did a back-flip while reaching into his borrowed pouch for another weapon, but the moment's distraction left him vulnerable. He did not seem to notice as Kurasu broke apart a hand and five fingers transformed into razor sharp needles headed straight toward him.

Had he a full gourd of sand he'd have had plenty of defense, but as it was the sand only blocked three of the projectiles. In a last-ditch effort, Gaara managed to turn slightly, but was still grazed by the last two on his cheek. Kankurou was already feeling like he'd made at least some progress before he realized that it drew no blood.

"…So, you decided to use your armor of sand this match," he commented, referring to how he had apparently not during his fight with Tsuyu since he had received the injury on his arm which drew blood. "I should be honored. Still, I would have thought that you'd be using all your available sand to defend in your first absolute defense and not resort to your second. You didn't used to be so cautious."

As Kankurou found time to chat, Gaara was further taking advantage of him. The red-head jumped away and his brother couldn't believe his eyes as Kurasu exploded into pieces.

"What?!" A singed segment of an arm landed at his feet and as he briefly inspected it, he noticed a small bit of paper wrapped around the wooden limb. "Exploding tags?! When-" It was then that he realized his mistake. Had this been anyone else, he would've kept the battle in closer range and made sure he had a better line of sight. But this was Gaara, and Kankurou knew him all too well. He'd seen that his brother had been trying to create distance between them but had allowed it since he knew how dangerous Gaara could be at times. Besides, Kankurou had overconfidently figured that with the training he'd done with his sister and Shikamaru during the past week that he was better acclimated to long-distance battles, but now he was staring at solid evidence of its clear disadvantage.

'_Shit. Gaara kept retreating further and further away and even pushed me back with that shuriken attack. He's been positioning himself between me and Kurasu this whole time to block my vision of him. I should've figured he was up to something! He must've been loading him up with explosive tags all along! …I underestimated him after all. But this fight can still be mine. I just have to change my tactics a bit. He knew exactly where to place those tags to destroy any weaponry I might have used if Kurasu was in pieces. It's completely useless now. Crap! That's Gaara for you. But I'll make him pay for this!_' He recalled Kuroari back to him and leapt into the tree line where he inspected his surviving puppet for tags before putting his new plan into motion.

Gaara tried to remain as stoic as possible as he patiently stood there with his arms folded, but he was betrayed by his body which forced heavy breaths from his lungs as he fought to catch his breath. It seemed he was approaching his limit, but Gaara was still determined. He used the opportunity to penetrate the dirt with his small remainder of sand in an attempt to use his sand creation jutsu.

"Like I'd give you time for that!" Kankurou yelled as Kuroari jumped from the shadows and charged his right side.

Gaara was forced to stop his efforts and flip to his left, assuming a fighting stance. Kuroari was desperately trying to grab him with its sawing arms, but this fight was still easier than before since there was one less opponent to worry about. He was out of explosive tags and had very few weapons left in Temari's pouch, but it didn't seem to worry him. Gaara had planned further ahead than anyone had yet realized. Still, it came as a surprise when Kankurou jumped from the tree line behind him and closed the distance between them, sandwiching Gaara in the middle of he and his remaining puppet. Gaara paid him little mind, though, assuming that he'd most likely stay an adequate distance away as he always did. His brother wouldn't want to chance injury. He was just being cautious of a possible attack on Kuroari like Gaara had managed earlier and didn't want to let his puppet out of sight. Still, he didn't rule out the possibility that his brother may try to launch an attack himself so stayed on guard as he defended against Kuroari.

As Gaara managed a slash across the puppet's mid-section, only then did he realize Kankurou's plan, and it was something he hadn't taken into account. Kuroari was encased in a small white cloud of smoke as Kankurou's figure was revealed, a fresh bleeding wound on his chest. Gaara's surprise was palpable.

'_I've landed multiple hits on him and only now did he detransform. When did he get so good at holding a henge? It was never one of his strong points. Looks like you didn't disappoint me after all, brother. But now it's time to end this,_' Gaara thought, a small grin growing on his lips as he turned behind him to find the true Kuroari there, opening up its chest cavity and preparing to grab and pull him inside.

Kankurou was stunned when sand burst from beneath his brother and created a vast wall that propelled outward, sending both he and his puppet flying to the ground. '_What? How?! Where did all that sand come from? There's no way he had enough time to create that much earlier. Then, when-_'

As if reading his mind, Gaara answered. "Throughout all of my battles. …Have you ever known me to spend so much time chatting or prolonging a fight?"

"What? But…I didn't see you using your sand-creation jutsu until this match!" Gaara turned his attention to his brother's left. Kankurou followed his gaze and eyed the dirt next to him. He was stunned at what he saw. He broadened his gaze and only then was he able to make sense of things. Throughout the entirety of the arena there were tiny pairs of sand-filled holes scattered about. If Gaara hadn't pointed it out to him, he would never have noticed.

"Before these matches, I cut small holes in the bottom of my sandals. By using my armor of sand and concentrating the majority of it toward my feet while halving its thickness on the rest of my body, I can use it to penetrate the dirt. The amount of sand I can create using this technique isn't much, but with all the time I acquired by stalling, I have amassed more than is necessary."

"But you weren't even using your armor of sand during the second battle. Your forearm was bleeding!" He was met with a condescending frown from his brother. "You…you allowed yourself to get hit, didn't you. To make it seem like you were more defenseless than you really were." Gaara did not correct him so he knew he was right on target. "But, why? Why go through all the trouble? If you had all that sand, why didn't you use it-"

"Until now?" Gaara finished. "You may have thought ahead for each match, but I thought ahead for the whole tournament."

"You mean you've been struggling on purpose?! You made it look like you were having a hard time, but all along-"

"I was preparing for these last two battles," he finished. "I knew that losing sand during my matches with the Mist-nin was unavoidable so I decided to turn a weakness into a strength and bide my time. Now you are in no position to oppose me."

Kankurou gulped as Gaara bent down, slamming his hands onto the ground. Sand began to seep up from beneath the dirt and Kankurou was being sucked under. He tried to send Kuroari to his aid, but Gaara reached up with a hand and snared the puppet with sand, quickly encasing it before it could separate.

"It's over," the younger boy calmly stated.

"Alright, alright! You win! I forfeit!"

Gaara stopped short of burying him alive, leaving just his head sticking out.

"Winner of this year's second Chuunin Exam matches: Gaara of Sunagakure!" the examiner called from the top of the trees where he'd taken cover.

The audience cheered the young boy on, shouting countless praises at him. Even Baki and the few Suna councilmen who were observing in place of Kazekage were giving him a standing ovation. Yet, it brought him little joy.

'_They only applaud the way I fought. They still only see me as a weapon. Their opinion means nothing to me._' No, the only person whose opinion mattered to him right now stood high above, her white eyes wide. When their gaze met, she promptly looked away.

'_I…I underestimated him. He wasn't planning on forfeiting! I shouldn't have, either. He probably hates me now. …No, I doubt that. I'm sure I don't mean enough for him to even hate me…_'

'_She fears me. She won't even look as me! Fine… Then I'll make sure that she never has to look at me again!_' he resolved, dispersing himself from the field.

"Hey! Hey!! Gaara! Come back and get me out of here! Gaara!!" Kankurou shouted in vain.

**Translations/Term Definitions...in no particular order:**

- _Kurasu_: Kankurou's first puppet, it is the offensive one which does the attacking.

- _Kuroari_: "Black Ant," it is Kankurou's second puppet which is used to capture the opponent inside its barrel-shaped center.

- _Karakuri Engeki, Kuro Higi Ippatsu_: "Puppet Performance: Black Secret Technique," Kankurou uses this technique after capturing his opponent inside Kuroari's torso then separates both Kurasu and Kuroari's limbs and, extending razor-sharp blades from them, he pierces the barrel, thus stabbing his opponent to death.


	13. Chapter 12

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

_**Spoiler Warning:**_ At this point the story takes place within the Shippuuden timeline, so if you don't want to be spoiled you'll have to stop reading here and either read the manga or wait until it's aired in the US. If you decide to continue (which I am grateful for, don't get me wrong) I warn you that the spoilers will be pretty big. But if that doesn't bother you then, by all means, please continue. This will be my last spoiler warning. Though not all the chapters directly reflect spoilers, there will be minor references and whatnot, so...read at your own discretion.

**Chapter 12**

Another year and a half passed by and the three Sand-nin hadn't stayed chuunin for long. They had quickly surpassed the rank and become jounin, however Gaara didn't stop there. He volunteered his free time to the Academy as well as helping the village in any way he could. His behavior and actions during the exams (having not killed a single person despite opportunity and, as some argued: justification, yet also exacting punishment on those who had harmed their own) had also greatly helped influence a decent portion of Suna's council. The others, who were in opposition to his ascension, were finally suaded by the idea that, by agreeing with his supporters, they would be better able to keep an eye on and control the container of Shukaku. Either way, it wasn't long before they appointed Gaara as Kazekage, and he took his job quite seriously. Almost too seriously, as Kankurou pointed out. The day had barely begun and instead of sleeping in like most teenagers their age, Gaara was already behind his desk and hard at work.

"Hey, I heard that Akarui asked you out," he stated, barging into his brother's office.

"Mm," the Kazekage confirmed, not even bothering to look up from his work.

"And?"

"And, what?" he replied, shuffling through the stack of papers on his desk.

"And did you accept?"

"No."

"No?! Gaara, what is wrong with you? She's hot!"

"My duties as Kazekage are extensive. I have no time."

"Bull shit!" the older boy yelled, slamming a hand on top of the papers Gaara was reading. The red-head finally gave him his full attention, his brow furrowed. "You're just using that as an excuse."

"Think what you will," Gaara remarked, slapping Kankurou's hand off his work and trying to keep calm. This was a touchy subject for him, one that he and his brother often debated about. Kankurou tried to encourage his brother to socialize with the many young girls in the village, but Gaara was content to ignore them completely. The only girl within his age range that he willingly associated with besides Temari was Matsuri who, though she was just as spastic as the other young girls, was his student and she had the highest respect for him. The others girls did not.

"I think that you're still hung up on that Konoha kunoichi, that's what I think," Kankurou boldly stated. This earned him a cold glare which made him think twice about his next words. Kankurou continued, but with a kinder tone. "Look, there are plenty of girls around and if you haven't noticed, a lot of them like you. Did you know you practically have your own fan club? I'm not saying you have to get married or anything, just give it a chance! Go on a date or two. See if you like any of them. I think you might be surprised how quickly you'll forget about the Hyuuga girl."

"You're wrong. Those girls you mention are just infatuated with me because I'm now Kazekage. They may have accepted my existence but it's not me they care about, just a false image they seem to have created. These are the same girls who feared, hated, and ridiculed me years ago. The only thing that's changed is my position. They didn't want to get to know me then, nor do they now. I'm just an idol to them."

"Gaara…geeze! At least give one of them a chance. _Let _them get to know you better."

"I'll pass…and I'm done talking about this," he declared, standing and staring his brother in the eye as if daring him to push the subject further. Kankurou took the warning and just shook his head in disbelief as he exited. In an effort to calm himself, Gaara left soon after to his private balcony which Suna.

It wasn't 'bull shit' that he was always busy, as his brother had accused. He truly did have much to do…but only because he kept himself that way. The council had made sure that he didn't have too much power over the happenings of the village, but still, he refused to delegate any of the tasks which he was allowed, thereby ensuring that it would be a rare occasion for him to be without something to busy himself with. It had gotten better in recent months, but still, when his mind had time to wander it usually found its way to memories of _her _and what could have been…and that only upset him.

He stayed there for the rest of the morning, watching over his village as the new day's sun and breeze washed over him. Despite his frustration that some still viewed him as a monster and others regarded him for not who he was but only what he could do, they were still precious to him…and he would gladly give his life for them if the occasion arose. Gaara did take some comfort in the fact that, if such an occassion ever did arise, it would finally be a way for him to prove his loyalty and intentions to everyone once and for all, both supporters and opponents alike.

"Kazekage-sama, it's about time for the meeting to start," called one of his aids from behind.

"Understood," came his somber reply.

"These past few years, we've been able to stabilize the village's power. Our relations with the other hidden villages have also improved greatly. Especially since we adopted the training program for new recruits from the Hidden Village of Konoha and have been getting good results," Baki reported, reading from a clipboard.

"The Chuunin Exams are coming up. I look forward to seeing the results there," an aged council member remarked.

"However, there are bad rumors going around again now that it's about time for them," one of the younger councilmen added.

This earned Baki's attention. "What is it, Yuura?"

"Have you heard of an organization called Akatsuki?"

'_Akatsuki…I've heard that name before. Yes… They are the reason Naruto went to train with Jiraya,_' Gaara recalled.

"The mysterious organization called Akatsuki is made up of about ten shinobi. All of the members are rated S-level criminals in the bingo book," Yuura elaborated, going on to describe several of the known members, including an ex-member known as Orochimaru who had been responsible for the death of the previous Kazekage, no great loss to Gaara. Still, he listened intently, on the edge of his seat.

"I see… I've heard rumors of them before, but how did _you _know about this organization?" Baki questioned.

"I've received this information from Jiraya-sama, one of the Legendary Sannin, so I believe it's accurate. Before the meeting I ordered security to be tightened. Strategic points around the outskirts of the village are guarded by the ANBU. Regardless of how much power these shinobi may have, they aren't going to be able to break in through sheer force," Yuura confidently explained.

'_It appears everyone is doing their best to prepare, but it may not be enough. I cannot let my guard down._'

Gaara was right not to do so. Later that evening he noticed a mysteriously large bird high in the night sky that grabbed his attention. By the time he left his office and changed into more appropriate attire, he'd discovered that there had already been casualties as he made his way along the rooftops.

'_I'm too late. The attack has already begun. Whoever is responsible for this will pay with their life,_' swore the Kazekage. '_Whoever you are, __I will not let you harm this village or anyone else in it!_'

Soon the battle began. His Akatsuki opponent was living up to his reputation and had forced Gaara to take to the sky. It wasn't long before the Kazekage became frustrated. His airborne opponent's use of explosives had forced Gaara to encase himself within his sand shield. After many attempts to restrain and crush his long-ranged enemy, he finally had success in ensnaring and tearing off his left arm, yet it barely slowed him down.

_**This one is strong… I can tell by the taste of his blood. I want all of it. All of it!**_ Gaara hardly had time to pay attention to the nagging voice in his head. _**You're having a hard time. Why not let me come out and take care of this guy?**_

'_Never._'

_**C'mon! I could waste him in seconds! Swallow him up and devour him! Mmm…sounds tasty!**_

'_And destroy the village in the process._'

_**A good battle isn't without its casualties… C'mon! They deserve to die anyway! You know how they really feel about you! They don't trust you, they're just afraid! …and they should be.**_

'_No! I am connected to these people now, and they to me. Nothing you say or make me remember will change my mind._'

_**Arg! You used to be more fun! What's happened to you?! Have you forgotten how miserable those bastards made you?**_

'_No, but I refuse to return to that lonely existence again!_'

_**Pfft. Why did I have to get stuck inside a boring guy like you? Maybe I should have let your father get a hold of you all those years ago. Then I would have been put into a different host; one that would appreciate me and pay tribute! Arg... Mark my words, brat... If you do not call on me, you will lose. And if you die, so do I AND your precious villagers.**_

'_Not if I have anything to say about it!_' Gaara added as he watched in horror as the one-armed blonde produced a large explosive and dropped it into the heart of Suna. It took nearly all the chakra the Kazekage had left to cover his village with an impossibly thick and strong wall of sand, successfully shielding it against the attack. He was barely able to breathe a sigh of relief before he noticed one of the enemy's small exploding birds approaching the visual opening of his sand shield. He hastily returned the sand he'd used to smash the blonde's arm to patch the hole, effectively guarding against the explosion. He then watched in disbelief as tiny spider-like explosives crawled out of that sand. Before he had time to utter a curse, they detonated. Had he not been wearing his armor of sand he knew he would have been dead, though in this weakened state his fate had already been sealed.

'_Maybe Shukaku was right… Maybe this is a fight that I can't win…but I refuse to harm my people!_' he adamantly resolved as his outer shield broke away, leaving him to struggle against letting himself fall to the village below, and slowly failing. It was with the last of his strength that he painstakingly removed the roof of sand covering the village so it wouldn't crush anyone when he lost control. '_I protected the village up till now with my own strength. It's up to the rest of you to finish the job… I'm sorry…I've done all I can,_' he relinquished as he began to lose consciousness and succumbed to gravity's forces. The last thing he felt was being rescued from his rapid descent. Sadly, he would wish he had been allowed to fall to his death. Soon he would experience pain unlike any he'd ever felt before as Akatsuki spent days extracting an eager Shukaku from him.

'_Whose hand…is this?_' Gaara thought as the intolerable and unrelenting pain began to drift away, leaving his world a numbing nothingness. After days of torture, he now had nothing more to worry about than the appendage before him which encompassed his gaze. '_Huh? It's my hand? … I wonder… Did my existence ever become necessary for anyone?_' He closed his hand slightly and saw a figure far in the distance. '_Huh? Who's that? …Me?_' he realized. '_That's me. The me…whose existence someone else needed. How did I come to… Why? Why did I want to become like that? Why did I desire it so badly? Those eyes… That nose… That mouth… Why… Why is that "Gaara?" _' he questioned retrospectively, realizing now that he was no longer connected to the figure. '_I used to be inside of that. But what am I now?_' Confused at this out-of-body experience, he tried to make sense of it all. '_Just one state of consciousness… What did it used to be? It was just…a small…feeling._' He watched as the figure drifted further and further away into the blinding light until finally, everything was consumed and became silent.

Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure, had died.

**Translations/Term Definitions...in no particular order:**

- _Bingo Book_: It lists the top criminals and rogue ninja from all the hidden villages. I'm not sure what they call it in the dub, but it has included such illustrious shinobi such as Momochi Zabuza and Uchiha Itachi among many other dangerous villains.

**- **_S-Level Criminal_: The highest level a shinobi criminal can become. Lowest is C, then B, A, and S. Plainly put, S-ranked shinobi criminals are badasses.


	14. Chapter 13

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 13**

Hinata, now a sixteen year-old chuunin, proudly walked through Konoha's streets. Although lost in thought, she was still able to dodge the figure that was about to run into her from around the corner. As she expertly spun around the person, she looked to find a startled friend.

"Sakura-chan,"

"Gomen, Hinata, I'm in a hurry!"

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked, keeping pace with her comrade as she went after her.

"We just got a new mission from Tsunade-shishou. There isn't much time to prepare."

"Wh-What is it?" she prodded, noting the girl's concern.

Though knowing that information like this was confidential, considering who was asking, Sakura figured that Hinata had a right to know. "Suna's Kazekage has just been abducted by a dangerous group. Kakashi, Naruto, and I are going to Suna to offer what help we can."

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat. '_Kazekage… That's Gaara-san! He's been abducted?! But, why? How?! …And…Naruto-kun is going to help? He's back?!_' Her mind raced, and she now fought to keep up with the other girl. "I-I'm so sorry... I'm sure that…you will do everything in your power…to rescue Gaara-san. I…I know how much he means to you…" Hinata finally said, her voice quivering. '_I know how you must be feeling. If I were in your shoes, I would do whatever I could to bring Gaara-san back safely._'

Sakura turned to the other girl with a raised eyebrow as they continued on their way. "How much he means to me…? What are you talking about?"

Hinata was stunned. "You…you two are…involved, right?"

"What?! Hinata, what are you implying?"

"You two…_are _dating…aren't you?" Hinata asked, her eyebrows furrowed as her confusion grew.

"Hell no!" the girl shouted, startled by the very thought. "The only guy I ever plan on dating is Sasuke-kun! …When I bring him back to Konoha," she added with a hint of doubt masking the hope in her voice.

'_Uchiha Sasuke! Sakura-chan is in love with Sasuke-san?!_' Hinata questioned, though the more and more she thought on it, she realized how very narrow-minded she had been. '_What have I done? All this time… All this time, there was nothing between them?! How could I have been such a fool!_'

"Hinata, what is going on? I thought that you two were-"

"Sakura-chan, please do whatever you can for the Kazekage!" she pleaded as she darted in the opposite direction.

"Ah! Hinata! …Of course…" she replied, thoroughly confused.

"Hokage-sama!" the young woman shouted, barging into the large room within the Hokage's tower which was dedicated to assigning missions. The panel had just finished for the day and few of the members were left lingering, but Tsunade was there and that was all that mattered to Hinata. Those that were present stared wide-eyed at the kunoichi, including their Hokage.

"Hyuuga Hinata?! What's gotten into you?"

"Please, you must send me to Sunagakure! Sakura-chan's team may not be enough."

"News travels quickly, I see," the older woman remarked while pondering how the information had been leaked. Since the girl before her had mentioned 'Sakura's team,' she had a pretty good idea but decided to think of a punishment for her young disciple later. Right now she had to deal with the kunoichi in front her. "I can't afford to send you on this mission."

"Please, Hokage-sama-"

"Hinata!" the older woman interrupted, staring her down. "Sending you alone would be out of the question. So is sending your entire team. Kurenai is on a mission, and even _if _I were considering sending Team 8 knowing that fact, without at least one jounin in your group I would be sending you to an early grave."

Hinata wanted with all of her heart to argue but she knew that the village's leader was probably right. Whoever this enemy was, they had defeated Gaara. Despite how strong Kiba, Shino, and herself had become, they were all still chuunin for a reason. Hinata's lip began to tremble as the helplessness consumed her. '_There's nothing I can do… Nothing at all. Despite how hard I've worked, I am still so weak! Why… Why am I still this weak?!_'

"Hinata," Tsunade spoke softly after watching the girl's reaction. "I will consider your request for sending reinforcements. However, if I do feel a need to send a team, it will not be yours. Is that understood?"

Hinata was comforted a bit, but not being able to do anything herself only made her anxious. "Is…is there anything I can do to help with this mission? Anything at all, please…I'll do it," she pleaded.

Tsunade paused a moment and leaned back in her chair. After a moment she looked the girl in the eye and gave a faint smile. "Have faith in Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. I do."

This brought a small smile to Hinata's lips but it still didn't change her feelings of worthlessness. "Mm," she affirmed with a nod. "Thank you, Hokage-sama. I'm…sorry…for barging in so suddenly. Excuse me."

"Make sure not to do it again."

Hinata bowed deeply then left, though she wasn't sure where she was headed. Eventually, she found herself at the training ground where she and Gaara had practiced all those years ago, although the area was not as vacant as the kunoichi had hoped. A girl some distance away in the field caught Hinata's attention, distracting her from the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Despite the distance between them, Hinata's presence was quickly sensed and the girl turned toward her from across the grassy plane. She then bowed, Hinata reciprocating, as the smaller girl came closer.

"Hinata-nee-san,"

"Hanabi-nee-san, hello. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. Are you not training with father today?"

The meek girl gave a small shake of her head, looking away.

It was true, Hanabi did have talent…moreso for her age than Hinata had had, but she still did not measure up to Neji. Lately, their father had been giving more attention to his late brother's son than his own two daughters. Neji and Hiashi were equal in power now and Hiashi took much pride in him, while silently cursing the fate of the main house's weakness. While his eldest daughter and heir had become stronger in recent years than he had expected, in his eyes she would never be good enough as long as there was someone in the branch family who surpassed her. He saw the same out of Hanabi now as she aged. While she still made steady progress, his expectations were too high for her to compete with. She had become discouraged and depressed, and Hinata could see in her eyes the same pain that she knew all too well. No matter how hard they tried they would probably never live up to their father's high standards, and even if they did they felt it still wouldn't be good enough for him.

"Hanabi-nee-san, would you mind honoring me with a match?"

This earned her her younger sibling's attention. The only time they had ever practiced together was when they had been much younger and their father had ordered them to fight. Hinata, not knowing the ramifications of the battle, had tried to go easy on her sibling, yet honestly she knew deep in her heart that if she had tried her best, it still may not have been good enough. However, she had lost and it was after that match that their father had begun to exclusively tutor his youngest daughter. Hanabi still felt some guilt over it. She had never meant to humiliate her older sister. Had she known the repercussions of that match beforehand, she would have either refused or thrown it. Ever since that day the two had barely spoken more than the occasional formality. Why her older sister would now ask for such a thing was beyond her, but it brought a smile to her lips nonetheless.

"Hai, onegaishimasu," she acknowledged.

The two bowed then assumed fighting stances. Hinata stared her in the eyes intensely. "Please don't hold back."

"Hai!"

'_Just how weak have I become? I need to know… Gomen, Hanabi-nee-san!_' Hinata silently said, charging at her sibling with everything that she had.

**Translations/Term Definitions...in no particular order:**

- _Onegaishimasu_: "Please" or "if you would be so kind."


	15. Chapter 14

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 14**

After her match with Hanabi, her father had yelled at her. He had been quite displeased when his daughters returned home, both wearing bandages. He'd promptly inquired as to what had happened and they mistakenly gave a truthful response, sending him into a rage. At first they thought that he was concerned for their well-being, and maybe he was, but he had a strange way of showing it.

While he was disappointed in both of them for receiving injuries, Hinata received the brunt of his wrath since she was his heir and had managed to take a beating from her little sister. He didn't seem to care that Hinata had escaped with far fewer injuries than Hanabi. Even one scratch seemed to be too many for him. Hinata apologized profusely, but to no avail. Hanabi even tried to stand up for her older sister a few times but Hiashi wouldn't have it. It only caused him to start in on her for her failings. Finally, he turned back to Hinata to lecture her on never sparring with any of the other Hyuuga members without his direct approval again, save for Neji whom he already allowed.

Neither of them understood why he was so particular about with whom they practiced, but perhaps it was his own strange way of seeing that they did not get hurt. Either that, or he was trying his best to hide his daughters' weaknesses from the rest of the clan. Hinata even wondered if perhaps the reason her father was so strict about their sparring, especially in cases like this where his two daughters fought each other, was because he feared that they would get it in their heads to fight to the death so that they could eliminate the other as a rival for the successor's seat. Such an idea was preposterous to her, but she knew that to her father, it may not be.

It was public knowledge that Hiashi hadn't placed the restraints on his second-born, Hanabi, like he was supposed to. If he had, she would have become a branch family member and any chance she would have had at becoming the next successor would have been eliminated. Hiashi's justification was that, should something happen to Hinata, she would be needed to assume her older sibling's place. ...Not that he helped to keep Hinata safe either though, allowing her to join Team 8 and embark on some very dangerous missions over the years. Still, given this, it made Hinata wonder why it was that he seemed to care about her safety now. Perhaps he did have some faith in his eldest daughter. Though he was also concerned with Hanabi's condition, he seemed more upset with the fact that Hinata had been hurt, or 'allowed herself to become injured at the hands of someone younger and less experienced that herself,' as her father had put it.

Truth be told, Hanabi was indeed stronger than Hinata had anticipated and she'd had to resort to attacking her kentetsu. Her younger sister would be fine in a few days, but their father was not appeased by the facts. Still, after he'd finished his tirade and sent them away, they'd shared a small grin behind his back.

Hanabi felt she'd finally grown closer to her sister. They were in the same boat now, and she was grateful that she was no longer alone. She knew that their father was fickle at times; one day he would give her praise saying how he wished she could succeed him...the next he would talk about how well Hinata had done on a mission, how she was bringing honor to the Hyuuga clan with her efforts, and that he would be proud when she assumed her rightful place. Then there were days when he was pleased with neither one of them and longed for a way to make Neji his heir. Those days were more frequent as of late. But after her match against Hinata she felt more at ease. She wasn't sure why, but she could feel that her older sister was not only testing her, but also trying to prove something to herself. Was she trying to prove that she was more deserving to be the heiress than her younger sister? ...Somehow, it just didn't seem that way. Her eyes were more desperate than that. Either way though, Hanabi was able to feel her determination and knew that, no matter how badly she disappointed their father, that Hinata was the rightful heiress and would do her best not to let the family down. She was determined to become stronger yet, and it inspired Hanabi to try her best, too...not because she necessarily wanted to impress their father, but because she wanted to become more like her older sister.

Shortly into the battle it was clear to Hinata that she had the upper hand, but her sister was growing much more rapidly than she had at that age. Hanabi was also very persistent and so, without wanting to hurt her too badly, she had decided to disable her. Still, though she was proud of her sister's accomplishments, she was resolute in what she needed to do. '_I must work harder. I have to. I don't want to be useless…not to Father, not to the clan, not to the village…not to Gaara… Maybe when Neji-nii-san returns from his mission I can ask him to spar with me if he has time. Until then…yes, until then I must keep busy. I have to… Otherwise, I'll just freeze up and cry. I refuse to do that. I don't want to be that weak anymore…_'

It was two days later when Neji came back. Hinata had been told by one of the servants of his return and headed straight to his room.

While usually calm, collected, and neat, Neji's door was wide open as he quickly dumped the contents of his bag onto his futon and began repacking it.

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata called.

"What is it, Hinata-sama? I'm in a hurry."

"What's…what's going on?" she asked, the question of sparring now far gone from her mind. She had never seen her cousin quite so rushed.

"A new mission."

"But…but you just got back!"

"Hokage-sama's orders. Team Gai is leaving for Suna immediately."

"Suna?! Then, you're going to be reinforcing Team Kakashi?"

"You already know about the situation, then?" he asked, slinging the bag onto his shoulder and turning to face his cousin.

"…Hai… Neji-nii-san, please. Please, you have to save him."

"Him? You mean Gaara?" he clarified, carefully watching the young woman before him ball her fists as she tried to keep her composure. She had tried to keep herself from thinking of the situation and had been okay enough until now, but being confronted with it again caused her to struggle with her emotions. "…You still care for him. After all this time," he stated. She simply nodded. "Even though he and Sakura-"

"No, that was… We must have misunderstood! Sakura-chan said there was never anything between them."

"What? But-"

"Please, Neji-nii-san, please… Save him. You have to. I… Hokage-sama wouldn't let me go, so… I'm sorry… I'm sorry to ask this of you."

The taller boy stared at her a moment, dumbfounded. It had been a long time since she'd allowed herself to be seen in such a weakened state in front of him. For her to be reduced to this, he knew how much this meant to her. "I will do what I can," he replied, darting off before his younger cousin finally broke into tears.


	16. Chapter 15

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 15**

Sounds echoed in the all-encompassing darkness. '_…Who… …Who are they…calling?_' Soon a dim light pierced through, allowing the recognition once again of a hand. '_…Whose hand…is this? What? It's just my hand again,_' came confused thoughts. '_…My hand… …Me…?_' the entity realized, lowering his fingers to reveal a small boy, in pain and crouched all alone, crying in the midst of a vast nothingness. '_I… Who am I…?_' The image of the boy approached closer and closer, and with it came clarity. '_I am…_'

A grinning blonde-haired boy now entered the picture and put a hand on the crying boy's shoulder. '_I am…not alone,_' he realized as he opened his eyes to see a familiar face.

"…Gaara…" the blonde uttered with a small, fatigued smile.

He looked a bit different than Gaara remembered, but it was definitely him. "Naruto..." Gaara's gaze moved from the boy's to all around him. He was shocked by what he saw. "…This is…"

"Everyone ran here to come save you!" Naruto explained with a chuckle as he blinked away the tears in his eyes.

It was true. A large group from Konoha were present, but they were vastly outnumbered by the few dozen Suna shinobi. Kankurou and Temari both were present as well.

'_I really… I really am wanted…needed!_' he realized as he gazed around at all the smiling faces. A few were even in tears, so grateful that he was alive. …There was just one face which he looked for that he could not find amongst his Konoha saviors.

"Gaara-sama! Are you okay?!" Matsuri called, running through the crowd toward him.

Though it took a moment for him to answer, the wide-eyed Kazekage slowly nodded, causing the crowd to cheer in mass.

"You sure caused us a lot of trouble!" Naruto chuckled.

"I'll say," Kankurou joined in. "You had me worried, little brother."

"Who do you two think you are! Gaara is the Kazekage! Show some respect, you lowlifes!" Temari yelled, sticking up for her younger sibling before leaning in toward him, concern replacing the tenacity in her voice. "Gaara, how do you feel?" The Kazekage, still in shock, tried to stand to show her that he was fine, but pain racked his body. "You shouldn't start moving around yet. Your body is probably still stiff," she instructed.

In the distance, a small quarrel was brewing amongst a group of Suna kunoichi about who would be the one to protect the Kazekage the next time something like this happened. '_I can never allow such a thing to happen again. Somehow, I must become even stronger than before. But without Shukaku, my power… No. I am strong. I will continue to defend my village…with my own strength! I am Kazekage. Everyone is depending on me._'

The kunoichi in the distance, Matsuri included, now charged their leader's way. "Move it, grunt!" one of them shouted as she pushed Naruto aside. Temari managed to barricade the unruly fangirls from her brother, but they were becoming quite a handful.

"Now that I think about it, I am just a genin, huh…" Naruto muttered, picking himself up from where he landed.

"Don't let it get to you," Kankurou consoled, kneeling down to his level. "The girls who drool over the cool and elite guys are always the weakest ones. That's how it goes."

"I think Shikamaru told me something like that once, too," the blonde recalled, glaring at the female mob now surrounding their Kazekage.

"Thank you, Naruto," Kankurou said, though he meant so much more than simply helping during this mission. Kankurou finally understood that Naruto hadn't just saved Gaara this time, but had rescued him from his loneliness as well all those years back. If this goofy blonde hadn't showed up all those years ago, Gaara may never have changed. And for that, Kankurou knew that he, Temari…maybe even all of Suna owed him. He truly was a remarkable boy.

"Save your thanks for Baa-chan over there. She's the one who saved Gaara with that amazing medical jutsu," Naruto explained, referring to the Suna elder kunoichi…the one who had sealed Shukaku inside Gaara nearly sixteen years ago...and the one who had made up for it by bringing him back from the dead.

Everyone became silent as they took in Naruto's words and watched the still figure which Sakura held in her arms. Naruto grinned and spoke once again, not quite understanding.

"She's just a little tired and fell asleep. But when she gets back to the village, she'll be good as-"

"No, you're wrong," Kankurou corrected.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?"

"That wasn't a medical ninjutsu at all. That was a tensei ninjutsu. Chiyo-baa is dead."

Naruto's grin promptly disappeared. "Wh…what are you talking about?"

"It's a ninjutsu that allows you to bring back the dead…in exchange for your own life," Kankurou said, going on to explain the development of Chiyo's forbidden technique. Naruto went utterly silent for a long while as Ebizou, Chiyo's brother, and Sakura shared a few words.

"Naruto…you really are a strange person. You have the power to change people," Temari began after another silent moment. "Chiyo-baa-sama was always saying that she didn't care what happened to the village. She wasn't the type of person who would do this for Gaara."

"Chiyo-baa-sama has placed the future in both your and Gaara's hands. A splendid end, befitting a true shinobi," Kakashi went on to explain.

"Yeah…just like the Third," Naruto sadly realized.

"…That's right," Kakashi acknowledged.

"Yeah… Her dream. I know exactly what she's talking about now!"

'_Chiyo-baa-sama… I never blamed you for your role in sealing Shukaku inside me. You always seemed to hate the times and lived these past few years in seclusion, cursing the direction the council was taking the village and turned your back on it. You highly opposed my succession to becoming the next kazekage, yet you wound up sacrificing your life for Suna…and for me. Thanks…will never be enough for what you have done here today. All I can do is promise that your sacrifice was not in vain,_' Gaara swore as he once again tried to stand.

"Gaara-sama-" Matsuri protested with worry, grabbing hold of his arm.

"I'm fine," he insisted as he shook off her hold, though his trembling body clearly contradicted his words. It was then that Naruto grabbed his other elbow and the two exchanged a quick glance. Had it been anyone else, Gaara would probably have shrugged them off as well, but this boy had saved his life in so many ways already...accepting this small bit of help was nothing compared to that. Assuring himself that he would somehow return the favor someday, Gaara allowed his friend to steady him. "Everyone… Send your prayers to Chiyo-baa-sama," Gaara requested.

Everyone lowered their heads and stood there for several silent minutes until their Kazekage raised his and ordered everyone back to the village.

The next day, they had a grand funeral for the fallen heroes of the massacre. After all was said and done, the Konoha shinobi, the Kazekage, and his siblings stood by the entrance to the village.

"We'll see you, then," Kankurou bid.

"S-sure thing!" Naruto awkwardly replied. He and Gaara stared at each other in silence for a moment before Naruto finally spoke up. "N-normally, I guess this is where you're supposed to shake hands and leave, but I'm, you know, not very good at that kind of thing! So, I'll just-" the boy stopped as the red-head extended a hand.

'_I'm not quite sure what to do in these situations either__…but if this is what is supposed to happen, it is the least I can do to show my gratitude._'

A small blush crept onto the blonde's cheeks, yet he still didn't reciprocate. Gently, Gaara urged his hand forward with a small gust of sand, bringing a shy smile to the boy's lips.

'_Naruto… Thank you…for everything._' Gaara looked back to the blonde's companions and found that everyone was smiling at them…even Neji. '_Because of you, I was able to achieve what others had deemed impossible. Someday, I know you will, too. And when that happens, I will greet you in this same manner…as honored allies, one kage to another._'

**Translations/Term Definitions...in no particular order:**

- _Tensei_: "Revival/Reincarnation."


	17. Chapter 16

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

Author's note: I used the manga version for this part of the story, in case you see any discrepancies between it and the anime (assuming you've read both the scanlations and the subbed episode). I wrote this before the episode was aired, and after I saw the anime version I decided that I didn't like what they added in, so I decided to keep it omitted. ; Gomen.

**Chapter 16**

Hinata awoke with a start as she heard a gentle tapping at her door.

"H-hai?!" she answered.

"Hinata-sama," the deep voice began.

'_Neji-nii-san! He's back!_' she realized, becoming rigid. It had been over a week now since he'd left. She'd known the Hokage should have gotten word of the success or failure of the mission, but she had been too afraid to request the news. Even now, she lay frozen in her bed as she awaited her cousin's report, not sure if she could bear to hear it.

"Hinata-sama… The mission," he began, pausing for what seemed like eternity. "It was successful. The Kazekage has been returned to his village."

"…A…alive?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Yes, alive," Neji replied with a small chuckle. The girl sobbed a sigh of relief, letting go of the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her heart felt like a giant weight had been lifted from it. "But there's something you should know," he added, his voice serious once again. Hinata's fists clenched the sheets as the tightness in her chest returned. "You were aware that he hosted a tailed demon within him," he stated more than asked.

"Y-yes…?" the girl whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"…The group that kidnapped him… They…removed it. Because of that, Gaara had died. …It was only by an amazing forbidden jutsu that he was revived."

"I-Is he alright?" came a squeak.

"Yes. Despite everything, he seemed fine by the time that we left."

She breathed a sigh of relief, but before she could relax too much her thoughts turned elsewhere and she tensed back up. "Wha…what about the others?"

"There were injuries among our people, but no casualties. Everyone will be fine."

"…Naruto-kun… How is he?"

"Naruto… He hasn't changed a bit. He gave everything he had to rescue Gaara. It surprised me… Those two seem to be good friends. But what surprised me even more is that Gaara has earned the admiration and respect of his entire village. He was ready to die for them and they seem very grateful for that. …He's everything one would expect from a kage…which is why I spoke to Hokage-sama after we returned to the village just a short time ago. She's expecting a visit from you today."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Wh-What do you mean?" She got no response. "Neji-nii-san?" she called once again to no avail. She finally got out of bed and slid open the door, but the hall was empty. There was only one way now to discover what he was up to.

"Hinata, back to your usual self, I see," the older woman remarked as the younger girl lurked in her office doorway. "I hadn't expected you so early, so we'll have to make this quick. ...Come in, already, will you?"

She approached the desk and tried to hide her anxiety, though once she opened her mouth the act was over. "I-I-I was t-told to report to you!" she squeaked.

"Yes," the Hokage began, trying not to laugh. "Team 8 has just been assigned a new mission, correct?"

"H-hai!" Hinata confirmed.

"Hm… They're a capable bunch. I'm sure they'll do just as well without you."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I have a more important assignment for you. For now, I'm detaching you from the group and sending you on a solo mission." Hinata listened intently, her eyes wide. "It seems that we are short on messenger birds. I'd like to enlist your help in delivering a scroll."

"Eh? This is…a D-rank mission, isn't it?" she questioned, stunned. She hadn't quite known what to expect, but this had been furthest from her mind.

"C-rank! And of the highest importance! I need to send a message to all the Hidden Villages in our alliance regarding the Chuunin Exams, but considering our shortage, I'm depending on reliable shinobi like yourself to handle this important matter."

"But, why not send a genin?" she asked, still confused, and honestly a little insulted. '_Did Neji-nii-san tell her I might be unstable and that I could jeopardize my next mission? Is that why she's doing this?_'

Tsunade stared at her blankly for a moment, making the girl uncomfortable. "If you believe you will be unable to complete this mission, I suppose I could send someone else to Sunagakure… I believe Rock Lee is available…"

"Suna…" Hinata slowly repeated as everything finally began to click. "Hokage-sama! That will not be necessary. I gladly accept this mission!"

"Good. Report back here tomorrow morning."

"T-Tomorrow? Hokage-sama, I am ready to undertake this mission today!"

"Tomorrow! I have much to attend to today, and speaking with you has already put me behind. You will report back tomorrow morning. The scroll will be ready then."

"H-hai! Gomen nasai!" she apologized, bowing deeply before leaving. '_Hokage-sama…Neji-nii-san… Arigatou gozaimasu!_'

She slowly made her way through the village thinking only of tomorrow. It was nearly an hour later when she realized that she'd forgotten about a previous engagement. Remembering she'd made plans to eat lunch with her team today and was supposed to get together with them soon, she rushed across the village. As she rounded the corner by their designated meeting spot, her heart skipped a beat and she caught herself shrieking. Embarrassed, she hid around the corner again, her back to the fence. Her heart pounded with shock as she realized who was standing with Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru.

'_N-Naruto-kun?! I knew he was back in the village, but…wh-what should I do? I'm still not ready yet… We haven't seen each other for almost three years… What should I say?_' Hinata worried upon sight of her former crush. She had to admit that she did still like him and greatly admired the boy, but she had realized years ago that their hearts were in different places. He liked Sakura, and she had eventually learned to accept that. Still, she couldn't help but be affected by him.

There were many things she wanted to say to him. '_Thank you, Naruto-kun. For being your wonderfully energetic self… For being an inspiration to me all these years… For saving Gaara-san…_'

"What? It's just you, Hinata?! What are you doing hiding over here?" Naruto asked, popping his head around the corner and scaring the poor girl. Her heart jumped into her throat and she began to feel light-headed. Before she had time to reply, she'd fainted.


	18. Chapter 17

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 17**

It was a three-day journey to Suna but Hinata didn't bother pacing herself. Her heart raced but still she pushed on, unable to get there fast enough. Every hour dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. The only way she was able to keep somewhat focused was by practicing what to say when she saw the object of her affection.

She wondered what he would look like, act like…what he would think of her… Would he even accept her apology? What if her feelings were one-sided? Perhaps he was involved with someone else. The thought pained her, but she knew that just because he wasn't with Sakura like she had thought didn't mean he was still single. She was afraid of those possibilities, but she knew that she would never be able to live with herself if she didn't at least try.

'_I will set things straight between us. I have to._'

When she reached the giant canyon entrance it was already nightfall of the second day of her trip, putting her half a day ahead of schedule. Upon identifying herself and stating her purpose, she was allowed entrance. By the time she'd made the long journey through the canyon, once she was inside the outskirts of the village, she was met by a young genin.

"You're here to deliver a message from Konoha?" she asked.

"Hai," Hinata replied breathily, eyeing the girl. There was something familiar about her, Hinata thought.

"I can take it," the sand-nin informed, extending a hand.

"Oh, uh… I need to make sure it's delivered to the Kazekage."

"I'll make sure he gets it," the Suna kunoichi assured.

Hinata unconsciously clutched the small pouch which contained the scroll. "No, uh…" she began, but stopped as she finally remembered where she knew this girl from. "You were a student of Gaara-san's, weren't you?"

"Uh….yes. I was his first student at the Academy."

"Your name is Matsuri-san, isn't it? You were kidnapped several years ago."

"…Yeah… How did you know that?"

"I was one of the Konoha reinforcements sent to help on that mission. My name is Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga Hinata…" the younger girl repeated.

"I…I was once a student of Gaara-san's as well. …I… I'd really like to deliver this personally, Matsuri-san. Onegaishimasu…" she requested, bowing demurely.

"Hinata-san…" Matsuri repeated once more before her eyes grew wide. "Gaara-sama's student from Konoha! Yes, he mentioned you once."

"He did?" Hinata eagerly replied. "Wh-What did he say?"

"Mm…well, Gaara-sama isn't one for long speeches usually, but this was one of the rare times when he actually said more than a few words. If I recall, I believe it was when I told him how proud I was that I had been his first student. He told me that I wasn't exactly his _first _student…that he'd briefly trained someone else - you - in Konoha. He said that everyone had strength inside of them, but sometimes it just takes someone special to help bring it out and make them realize it. He said he was grateful that he'd had the opportunity to draw it out of you and me."

"He…he really said all that?"

"Well, not word for word, but…something like that."

Hinata felt a familiar heat in her cheeks.

Matsuri seemed deep in thought for a moment before she broke out into a smile. "Since Gaara-sama's return, he's actually been able to sleep through the night so you'll have to wait until morning to deliver the message. I'll take you to one of the guest's quarters."

"H-hai! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

By the time they'd gotten her set up it was quite late, but while she should have been exhausted, Hinata found herself wide awake. She was far too nervous to even think about dozing off, but she did at least try.

The next morning, despite lack of sleep, Hinata was up early and ready to go. She psyched herself up before she left, but as she headed toward the Kazekage's office, she found that her bravery seeped out of her with every step she took. Her legs began to turn to jelly yet still managed to be heavy as lead at the same time. Her stomach seemed to have a swarm of Shino's kikaichuu bugs in it and her head felt ready to float off her neck. She was ready to pass out and she knew it, but she fought it with all her might, finally making her way to his office, scroll clutched tightly in her sweaty hands. The door was wide open and, after a moment, she worked up the courage to poke her head inside.

"P-p-pardon me!" she squeaked. She was both relieved and disappointed to see the room empty. She breathed a sigh of relief and disappointment and turned around, pressing her back to the wall outside the door…only to look up and see two groggy green eyes staring at her from down the hall.

'_Ugh… It figures that the first time I oversleep I'd have someone waiting outside…my… Wait. Those clothes, that posture…those eyes… It can't be…_'

"G-G-G-G-Gaara-san…" the girl sputtered before collapsing.

The boy, still stunned, watched as she slid limply against the wall to the floor. It took him yet another moment to finally go to her. Hesitantly, he scooped her limp body into his arms and took her to the hospital.

Hinata's eyes slowly opened. It took her a moment to realize that the ceiling above was not a familiar one. Alarmed, she sat up, her heart racing.

"Finally awake, are we?" an older-looking woman called from across the small room where she was tidying up a spare bed.

"Uh, h-hai!... ...Excuse me… Where am I?"

The woman stared at her for a brief second before politely smiling and making her way toward her patient's bed. "You poor thing. You must've been so exhausted. You slept all morning! It's no wonder you're confused," she prattled on. "This is the Suna hospital."

"How… How did I end up here?"

"Kazekage-sama brought you in himself. Said you collapsed right outside his office, of all places!"

Hinata felt her entire face redden as the memory returned. "Gaara-san…" she fondly whispered. "Excuse me, but do you know where the Kazekage would be? I have to deliver a-…!" the girl stopped, gasping and looking around the room frantically.

"What is it, child? Are you in pain?"

"No! The scroll- I had a scroll when I-"

"Oh, that?" the homely nurse chuckled. "You had one clasped tightly in your hand when you were brought in here. Kazekage-sama took it since it was addressed to him."

"He did?!"

"You were delivering it to him, were you not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then your mission was successful! Once you're feeling better, you can start on your way home," she cheerfully declared.

Hinata felt her heart sink. '_I came all the way here. All this way, and I blew my chance. All I could do was faint! I haven't changed at all__…_' she internally berated herself. On the outside, she asked, "Did…did the Kazekage… Did he say anything…?"

"Hm? About what?"

"When he…brought me… Did he say anything?"

"No, not particularly. Probably wouldn't have said anything at all had I not asked him what happened to you. He always was a quiet one." Hinata's features sagged as any hope she'd had began to vanish. "But," the older woman began again, salvaging a shred. "He did stare at you for a long while before he left."

"Eh?"

"Yes… Quite intensely, if I might say so. Quite peculiar for him," she noted, deep in contemplation. Hinata began to have hope again but the nurse soon smiled again and shrugged. "He almost seemed angry, but I can't image what you would've done. Probably something in that scroll you delivered."

'_The scroll was regarding the Chuunin Exams… There's no reason that could make him angry. No… No, he's upset with me. …It would make sense, after all. He has every right to be… I did greatly insult him during the exams the last time we met. Perhaps… Perhaps I should just return home?_' The very thought brought tears to her eyes. '_No, I will not cry anymore! I…I hate being this weak. I hate it!_'

"He said that _everyone _had strength inside them, but sometimes it just takes _someone special _to help them realize it. …he was _grateful _that he'd had the opportunity to draw it out of you…"

"Don't be ashamed to look others in the eye. _You are strong_. Never forget that."

"I _won't _go back on my words. That is also my way of the ninja!"

The words of Matsuri, Gaara, and even her own rang through her head suddenly, forcing her tears away.

'_That's right… I can be stronger than this… Gaara-san and Naruto-kun both showed me that long ago. I can't give up yet… I have to make things right. I can't leave until I've completed my mission,_' she resolved. "Arigatou, obaa-san!" she said, springing from the bed and dashing off, leaving the stunned old woman behind.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome... What a strange child..."

Hinata spent the rest of the afternoon frantically searching the large foreign city as she tried to locate her target…who was proving to be quite the difficult person to find, even with her Byakugan. The city was far too busy a place to pinpoint one particular person so she'd have to look the old fashioned way. But he wasn't at his office, nor the Academy, nor anywhere else she would imagine the head of a village might be. Indeed, he was a busy man as she discovered upon beginning to ask around. As soon as she'd found someone who said they'd seen him somewhere not long ago, by the time she arrived where they'd said, he'd have already left and was long gone. After an hour or so more of this, she found the desert heat beginning to effect her. Removing her coat, she stopped inside a small restaurant for a quick dinner and a chance to cool off. As it happened, she was finally in the right place at the right time. Hinata was finishing up her meal when a young shinobi brushed past her. The kunoichi rushed up to the counter as if it were a matter of great urgency.

"Sumimasen!" she shouted, and Hinata couldn't help but watch.

"Yeah, yeah…what's the problem?" a short middle-aged man called as he came out from the kitchen.

"Please, I need a rush order, Izuma-san!"

"What? I'm busy here. You expect me to drop everything just 'cause you're in a hurry?"

"It's not for me, it's for Kazekage-sama. He'd like 'his usual.' He said you'd know what he meant."

"The Kazekage, huh? You know, I never expected him to risk his life like that for the village. Not _that _kid. Heh. Sure surprised me. Ah, if it's for him I'll get right on it."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah… Least I could do," the man acknowledged, turning his back and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Matsuri-san?" Hinata called to the anxious girl as she waited.

"Hinata-san, hey! How are you? Did you deliver that scroll yet?"

"Uh…well, yes…I suppose."

"Did you get to talk long with Gaara-sama?"

"Eh? Uh…no, not at all."

"Really? Hm…well, he has been busy today. Hey, maybe that's why he's in a bad mood! He didn't get to talk to you earlier!"

"No, I don't think-"

"I know! I'm going to be taking him his dinner after this. Why don't you come with me? He's in a council meeting right now but he said he would be done shortly. I'm sure he'll cheer up once he sees you...and once he gets food in his belly."

"Eh…uh…" Hinata was nervous but realized that this could be her big chance. "Yes, please. Thank you, Matsuri-san."

"Don't mention it!"

When the order was ready the two girls hurried over to the conference room where the council was just adjourning their meeting. Gaara was the first to exit and Matsuri was quick to catch him at the door, bag of take-out in hand.

"Gaara-sama, here you go. It should still be hot. Make sure to eat it soon. Oh, and the chef sends his regards."

"Thank you, Matsuri," came his simple reply. He turned toward her to take it, and as he did he noticed another familiar face lurking further down the hall. He stopped suddenly, hand half-way extended toward his food as he took in the sight. True, he had seen her only hours before, but she'd had her coat on then. Indeed, her hair wasn't the only thing that had grown since the last time he'd seen her.

Catching the look on her leader's face, Matsuri grinned and said, "I'll leave you two to catch up on things," as she handed her awe-struck leader his food and dashed off.

Another councilman exited then, accidentally bumping into Gaara.

"Oh, excuse me, Kazekage-sama," he apologized, bowing and continuing on.

This snapped Gaara back into reality, however, and a frown replaced the surprise on his face. '_She's doing that on purpose, isn't she? Trying to bait me, just like all the other girls… How foolish. She's just like the rest of them…_'

"G-Gaara-san," Hinata finally stuttered, still maintaining her distance. "I…I'm sorry…for the trouble I caused you earlier. It…it's just that…I was… I've just been…" Hinata paused, searching for the right words, her blush readily turning darker. Still, she pressed forward, giving it her best and forced herself to look him in the eye. "I...I missed you…Gaara…"

His eyes grew wide with surprise but were quickly replaced with anger. "I am Sunagakure's Kazekage. You have no right to address me so informally," he declared. "You came to deliver that scroll, did you not?" Hinata, having been rendered speechless, merely nodded her head, her eyes wide with shock. "Then your business here is done. Return to Konoha immediately. You are no longer welcome here."

His words may as well have been daggers, for they pierced her heart all the same. He glared at her a second longer, then turned to leave, hoping the crowd of his peers who stood staring would soon do the same.

'_He…he couldn't have really meant that… I know he's upset, but that wasn't the Gaara that I know. Maybe… Maybe he's acting that way because those other people are around. That must be it, right? …It…It has to be. I won't give up yet! …I just can't…_'


	19. Chapter 18

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 18**

It was late into the evening when the Kazekage finally made his way home. It had been a very long and stressful day to say the least. All he wanted now was to enjoy his newfound comfort of sleep. He'd managed to remove his sandals, white kage robe, and black shirt before he sensed a presence. He halted, tensing.

"Come out. I know you're there," he growled, preparing for the worst. After what he'd just been through he couldn't help but be on edge. He was caught off guard when Hinata shyly lept through his window.

"You…!"

The young woman before him took a deep breath before speaking. "Kazekage-sama… I'm sorry for causing you trouble earlier."

"You still are," he stated, glaring.

Hinata looked away but caught herself and forced her eyes back to his.

"I know, b-but… I couldn't leave until…until I said what I came here to say," she said, balling her hands into tight fists as she steadied herself. Taking a big breath, she continued. "I…I just wanted to tell you… I wanted to say t-that…that I… I…" she struggled. She gulped and took another breath, closing her eyes and forcing the words out. "I-I-I l-love you! I…I always have..." Blushing beyond compare, she opened her eyes once again and, though her vision swam, she struggled not to faint and intently watched him for a response. Sadly, it was not what she'd hoped for. His features tensed, and his glare bore deep into her.

"Get out," came the faintest of whispers, yet the malice it held was so thick that it was tangible.

"Gaara-san," the girl tried to plead.

"Get out!" he hissed more forcefully.

"B-but, why? Are you that angry with me?"

"Yes," he growled, as if she shouldn't have even had to ask.

"About the Chuunin Exams?"

"About everything!" he grumbled, stalking toward her but stopping a few feet short. He was trying his hardest to keep composed, but it had been a long time since he'd been as angry as he was in that very moment. He had faced powerful enemies before, such as his Akatsuki opponent who had threatened the lives of his entire village, yet while he had been angry, it was a cool anger. He knew exactly what he had to do to save everyone, and that was to kill the one threatening those he cared for. But this was a hot anger, one that boiled his blood and caused him to think irrationally. He wasn't sure how to fix things in this situation.

This girl before him had captivated him, made the ever-present pains in his heart dull, yet when she showed that she wanted nothing more to do with him it reopened the wounds she had begun to heal and then widened them even more. This problem he knew he couldn't fix by killing her. Despite his fury, despite everything she had done to him, though he hated it...he still cared...and that only fueled to enrage him further.

"You're angry about _everything_?" Hinata asked, confused.

"That scroll was nothing so important that it needed to be hand-delivered, least of all by you. Why did you come to Suna?"

"I-I wanted to see you. To apologize…and say…what I've already said," she answered, unable to repeat her earlier confession.

"Why now?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice low and calm.

"What?"

"Why come now?" he repeated, his patience growing thin. His hostility radiated within every word. "After _all _this time, you wait until _now _to come see me…to say _that _to me."

"What?" Hinata questioned, unable to follow Gaara's train of thought. "I'm sorry, I-I don't understand-"

That was it. Gaara had heard enough. His frustration had reached its limit and he snapped, closing the last few feet between them with a growl. He grabbed her by the jacket with both hands, taking her by surprise. She gasped, but didn't fight back.

"You know exactly what I mean! Coming here now, saying those things to me… You are just like the rest of them…except _they_ at least have some respect for me. They would never go as far as you have," he accused, referring to his incessant fangirls.

"Who wouldn't? G-Gaara-san, I don't-"

"Don't play stupid! Or maybe it would help if I jogged your memory?" he growled as he tried to rip her jacket off.

"What are you doing?!" she meekly yelled, blushing while she struggled with him.

"You weren't embarrassed earlier when you had this off—when you were trying to tempt me! Why put up a fight now?"

"I wasn't- Ugh, Gaara-san, please stop!"

"I'll give you exactly what you want!" he declared, succeeding in his efforts, tossing the jacket aside and thrusting her face-first onto the bed.

Stunned, it took her a moment to realize what was going on. Of all the possibilities that could have occurred during this trip, this was not on the list. It still wasn't. She could not believe what was happening. She rolled over onto her back and tried to sit up, but Gaara was soon straddling her, pinning her down. "Gaara-san, please stop!" she repeated, not wanting to raise a hand against him...though he wasn't giving her many options now. "Th-this isn't like you!" she screamed as he ripped the fishnet which covered the top part of her shirt.

"No, it's not!" he shouted, grabbing her wrists as she struggled and pinned them over her head, bring his face close to hers and continuing in a seething whisper. "But you came to me now instead of before because you thought that with my demon removed, you would be safe—that there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. You were so scared of the monster within me that you wouldn't even give me a chance to prove to you that you didn't need to be! I was in control of it! So if I scared you, then it was ME that you were afraid of. I am still the same person as I was before…and if you think that I am a monster, I'll prove you right."

His grip tightened on her wrists, painfully so, yet Hinata didn't react. She was too stunned by his words. "You thought I was afraid of you?" she asked in an astoundingly steady voice. Gaara, surprised by her sudden tranquility, paused to stare her in the eye. "I thought you were dating Sakura-chan and I was hurt because I liked you so much…" Tears began to escape her eyes, but her speech remained uneffected. "I backed off because I didn't want to be in the way of the romance I thought you two were having…but I just recently found out that I'd been wrong about you two…"

The boy stared into her pale watery eyes from inches away, listening to every word. '_She thought I was involved with that medic? Where would she have gotten that idea? …Wait, it was after that mission where Matsuri had been kidnapped that she began acting more distant…when I had half-transformed into Shukaku… When she ran from me in town, was it because I was with Sakura?_'

"And during the Chuunin Exams, you had me convinced that you were reduced to taijutsu combat. I forfeited because I thought that you were going to, so I did it first. I didn't want to embarrass you. I regretted it as soon as I saw your fight with Kankurou-san. I shouldn't have underestimated you or avoided you. I shouldn't have acted so weak, but I did… I've wanted to apologize ever since I realized that. ...I'm here now trying to fix that."

'_She forfeited out of pity?! …That would be like her… Still, I was her teacher! She should have known I had something planned—that I wasn't so helpless. …Then again, I did managed to fool my own brother…_'

"I'm sorry, Gaara-san, but you're wrong. I stopped being afraid of you after that first day you helped train me…that was, at least until tonight."

Gaara's eyes got wider, but his brow stayed furrowed as he took in each of her words. '_Have I really been wrong all this time? Arg, what am I doing?! I swore I would never harm her! Shukaku would be proud indeed if he was still with me…_' Slowly, Gaara regained his composure. He let go and climbed off the girl beneath him in one swift movement. '_If what she says is true…then… She said she…loves me… But… What have I done?_'

Hinata cautiously sat up, carefully holding her torn shirt together. "You said that you are still the same person as before." Gaara sat on the edge of the bed with his back toward her, hearing but not answering…too afraid that she was about to recant her confession. "…I was counting on that. That's why I didn't give up. I knew that you weren't as cold as you acted…that you aren't really like this. You were always so gentle…in your own strong and quiet way. …That was the boy that I fell in love with…demon or not," she admitted once again, wiping at the wetness on her face, willing the tears to stop.

Barely able to believe that he was hearing those words from her, he was now the one in shock. He sat frozen on the edge of the bed, staring blankly ahead. It wasn't until a trembling hand gently touched his bare shoulder that he jumped slightly, bringing him back to reality.

"I…I came here to tell you that. I thought that…you should know. Otherwise, I'd never be able to forgive myself. When I heard about…about what happened… I wanted so badly to help you, but there was nothing I could do! I just had to wait and have faith in Naruto-kun, Neji-nii-san, Sakura-chan and the others… When I heard you were okay, I had to come. I…I'm sorry for all the trouble and confusion I've caused you," she finished, wiping away at the last of her tears.

The hand left his shoulder and the weight on the bed shifted. It took Gaara a moment to realize what was happening and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it. He was bad with social situations to begin with, and this was clearly something he'd had no experience with.

Hinata slid off the bed, making her way to the door, satisfied that she had finally completed her true mission. There was only one thing that could have made it even better. '_I know it's enough that I've said what I wanted to, but…I can't deny that I was hoping he would reciprocate. …That really would be expecting too-_'

"Stop," came a pleading whisper. Hinata did, turning to face the frozen young man. "Come back." She slowly approached him, yet he still wouldn't meet her gaze. Instead, he awkwardly reached out, wrapping his arms gently around her waist and pulling her close, resting his head against her stomach. "Don't go." It surprised the girl but she complied, nervously reaching down with her own trembling hands and running them through Gaara's hair the way a mother would, trying to soothe him. "Say it again," he softly requested after a silent moment.

Hinata almost asked what he meant, but figured she probably knew. She swallowed the lump in her throat as a blush once again crept onto her cheeks. "I…love you…"

Gaara inhaled deeply, an uneven and ragged breath, as if he had been holding it for quite some time without realizing it. He tightened his hug, trying to bury himself in her warmth. "I love you, too," came the quietest of whispers, yet these foreign words were heavy as they left his lips, weighed down with a lifetime of desperately wanting someone to say these kind words to and finally hearing them back.

Hinata felt her heart jump to her throat and she fought the tears that burned suddenly at her eyes. She almost didn't believe what she'd just heard but knew that she had. She rested her hands on his back and hugged him as well as she could in the position. After another few minutes Hinata tried to take a step back, but the boy's grip only tightened. "May I sit down?" she shyly asked. Reluctantly, Gaara loosened his grip. He finally looked up to meet her teary gaze and gave the smallest of nods as a pinkness began to deepen on his own cheeks, causing Hinata to smile as she sat next to him, wiping her eyes with one hand, the other clutching her torn shirt once again. "What now?" Hinata nervously asked.

"I don't know…" Gaara replied, staring into his lap. "…I don't want you to leave."

"I don't either," she admitted, her face turning pink once again. "But I'm due back in Konoha in another four days."

"Then you have to leave the day after tomorrow," he realized. He seemed deep in contemplation for the better part of a minute before speaking once again. "Stay with me tonight," he softly pleaded. Hinata's eyes grew wide at the request as the morality that had been drilled into her head since birth kicked in, but she couldn't deny that she wanted to accept. She looked away, slowly nodding. Not sure where to take things from there, she decided to follow his lead. Gaara stood, taking her free hand in his and pulling her from the bed. He then moved to turn down the covers and slid in. Hinata slowly followed, not quite sure what to expect. Once she had joined him, he switched off his bedside lamp, darkening the room. Moonlight shone in from the open window, basking the room in its pale glow.

Hinata was visibly nervous, her body shaking with small tremors. This was her first time ever sleeping in the same bed as another, much less the opposite sex…although, she thought of the time when, during a mission where her team had camped overnight, she'd awakened the next morning to find Kiba under her blanket, asleep and snuggled right up against her, grinding himself against her leg. She'd been so startled that she'd screamed and given him a black eye. Both she and Kiba had been horribly embarrassed by Kurenai's teasing the rest of the mission, and to this day they always made sure that Shino slept between the two of them…just in case.

Still, despite that experience, Kiba was a team member and trusted friend…not the man that she loved. She'd learned after overhearing the many dirty conversations that he and Shino had had over the years that it was not sleep that men were really interested in when taking a woman to bed. She was still somewhat frightened by the idea, but seeing the young man before her, despite what had just happened, she knew that she could trust him. She wouldn't mind doing the things he wanted or letting him do things to her. '_As long as I can make him happy, I'll do whatever I can,_' she resolved.

For a moment, they both just laid there facing each other, too afraid to move. Finally, Gaara slid lower on the bed, surprising Hinata as he placed his head on her chest and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. After she forced her body to relax, she rested her head on his and reciprocated, wrapping an arm around him and gently stroking his back. Hinata kept waiting for him to take things further, but he never did. It was comfort that he wanted tonight and nothing more.

To hold this girl in his arms…to have her hold him back…it was then that he finally understood his uncle's words.

'_Yashumaru… For the longest time I didn't believe anything you'd told me because of what you did…but it seems you hadn't lied about what it takes to mend a broken heart. Naruto was the one to show me what love really was…but now I actually think that I understand it. …For the first time in my life…it doesn't hurt. Hinata…arigatou._'

Soon he fell into the most peaceful sleep he'd ever had. Never in his life had he slept all through the night, not even in these past few since his return, but this night he managed. Truly, this was one of the best days of his young life.


	20. Chapter 19

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 19**

The next morning the sun was shining brightly, the sound of chatter filled the streets as the villagers awoke and started the new day, and the happy couple lay peacefully in each other's arms. Their innocent slumber was soon interrupted, however, by a sharp rapping at the door. Gaara and Hinata both opened sleep-laden eyes as the sound startled them awake. The two turned to face the source of the noise, and before either could respond, the intruder barged in.

"Gaara, this is no time…to be…" Kankurou trailed off as he took in the sight of his brother and his blushing companion. He tried to avert his eyes, but he just couldn't help but glance back, as if he still wasn't sure that what he was seeing were real. "…Uh…never mind. I'll tell them to start the meeting without you. …Sorry to, uh… Yeah, sorry," he stumbled, noting his brother's agitation and quickly exiting.

Hinata lay frozen, absolutely mortified. A warm hand came to rest on her shoulder from behind, then turned her to lay on her back. Two green eyes met hers in silent reassurance.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Hinata tried to believe his words, but the pinkness of her cheeks would not recede. She slowly propped herself upright, sitting against the headboard. It wasn't until she noticed that Gaara's gaze had shifted significantly lower that she recalled the damage taken to her shirt. She quickly clutched at the torn material, covering her bosom. Gaara looked away and tried to fight off his own blush, only succeeding when he remembered how the shirt had been torn in the first place. "About last night…I'm sorry. I will have new clothes brought to you."

"A-arigatou…" came the girl's quiet reply. Suddenly becoming aware of how close the two of them were, tension filled her body.

Gaara noticed her rigidness and faced her once again, propping himself up as well. He took her free hand in his left and slowly reached up with his right, gently cupping her cheek. "You _really_…don't have anything to be embarrassed about," he said once more, this time, momentarily glancing to the hand which held together her shirt.

Hinata trembled and felt as though her entire body were a bright red. She hadn't much time to focus on that, however, because soon the young man before her leaned in, pulling himself closer. Hinata froze and closed her eyes, holding her breath. It took her a moment before she realized his true intentions.

Gaara placed an innocent kiss on her forehead. He'd occasionally watched his villagers partake in this form of affection and was hoping that he had chosen something that would appropriately display his feelings at the moment.

Hinata opened her eyes and stared at him, shocked.

'_Perhaps I didn't understand the meaning of this action after all,_' he gauged, carefully observing the girl's reaction. '_I hope that I didn't-_' He stopped mid-thought as she leaned in toward him.

It took every bit of courage that she had, but she pressed onward. '_He is so sweet… I have never been happier than I am in this moment. I…I want to let him know how he makes me feel,_' she thought as she met his soft lips with her own trembling ones.

This time, it was Gaara who froze. His eyes were wide as the warn sensation spread from his lips throughout his body. His breathing all but stopped, his chest tightened, his stomach became jittery, and further below...other parts of his body stirred as well. It was a sensation which he had never before felt...and he decided in that moment that he enjoyed it immensely.

Getting no reaction from him, the awkward girl pulled back a bit, opening her eyes but not able to look directly at him. Embarrassed, and not quite sure what, if anything, to do next, she began to pull further away. '_Maybe I'm no good at this after all,_' she berated herself, beginning to sulk. She was quickly snapped out of it when Gaara broke from his daze. His hand that had been on her cheek moved to behind Hinata's neck as he pulled her back into him returned her kiss, this time more aggressively. Gaara moved his left hand from hers and slid it around to her back, pressing her closer. He wasn't sure if he were doing things right or wrong at this point, but he didn't really care. It felt good and right...and his body craved more of her.

This time it was Hinata who froze, though the shock did not last long as her body accepted his advances and relaxed into his. Hinata followed his lead and moved her free hand to his leg; the other, which had been clutching her shirt, to roam through his sleep-tousled hair.

'_What is this feeling?_' the boy wondered, gently prodding the girl's lips open with his tongue. '_My entire body is shaking with excitement. The last time I felt like this was when I fought Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto… But, this is still different…_' he contemplated, shifting the hand resting behind her neck to slide down her side, putting it precariously close to her bosom. '_I want more. I want to touch her… Taste her… I want to make her mine._' He untied the Konoha forehead protector she wore around her neck and broke from the kiss, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, beginning to lick and suck, eventually working his way into gentle bites, causing the girl to giggle at times and others whimper softly as he nibbled the sensitive skin.

Unable to think clearly, Hinata could only encourage him by holding him close, pressing him against her. '_What is he…ahh…doing? It feels…great, but…shouldn't I be doing something? What…mmm… I want to make him feel this good._'

Gaara worked his way lower, kissing along her collar bone, her upper chest… He stopped there, his frustration obvious as Hinata felt his grip tighten on her side. Without much thought, only that she neither wanted the boy to be frustrated nor wanted him to stop, she found herself pulling the shirt over her head. When her higher brain functions kicked back in and she realized what she was doing, she almost stopped...but seeing the eagerness in Gaara's face, she forced herself to continue.

'_No, if I start thinking about it, I'll stop, or worse yet, get so flustered I pass out! No, I will not be that weak. I…I just have to react, not think about what I'm doing…what he's doing to me…_'

Gaara backed up a bit while he watched the timid girl slowly remove the torn garment. He almost couldn't believe that she was being so generous to him, but he wasn't going to argue. '_She must want this just as badly as I do,_' he surmised, watching in awe as she then proceeded to remove her bra, leaving her pale torso as bare as his. At first, all he could do was stare, but he soon realized how uncomfortable it was making the blushing girl before him. He kissed her once again, deeply, somewhat embarrassed himself at what he was being allowed to do.

Tossing the covers aside and sliding between Hinata's legs, he gently scooted her against the backboard. He knelt there using one hand to brace himself, placing the other on her stomach and slowly working up the courage to explore north as he continued their kiss.

Hinata whimpered against him as he cupped her supple breast in his warm hand and began to stroke it. Her hands braced his sides, taking some of the weight from his other arm where he was propping himself up, and tried to help hold him steady. She was in no hurry for him to stop, and removing any distractions he may have been having seemed a good way to ensure that.

With her holding him, he was now able to use his other hand and explore her neglected breast. He softly ran his thumbs over the erect nipples, eliciting a tremor and another whimper from her. Taking this as a good sign, he continued, though he still desired more. He broke from the kiss abruptly and surprised her, grabbing her by the sides and flipping them. Hinata followed his lead and wound up straddling his lower torso as he buried his face in her bust, giving a most satisfied groan. He reached up with one hand to stroke one of the soft mounds, but for the other he decided to put his mouth to work. He delicately flicked her nipple with his tongue, causing Hinata to gasp for air. She dug her fingers into his back, pulling him closer as he began to gently suck and nibble. He soon switched his attentions to the other breast which Hinata more than welcomed, he could tell, by the gasps and whimpers he was forcing out of her.

Gaara sat up a bit to take more of her in his mouth, but this only pushed Hinata lower in her position on him. He groaned suddenly, surprising the girl as he paused momentarily in his efforts. "Ahh, I-I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" she asked breathlessly, fighting to focus her vision enough to meet his eyes.

Gaara's face turned a bright red Hinata had never seen on him as he looked away from her searching gaze. "No..." he sheepishly replied.

'_Thank goodness... The last thing I want to do is hurt him. But, if he's not in pain, then why…? …Maybe…he liked that?_' Hinata tested her theory by shifting her weight once again, rubbing against him. Again, Gaara moaned, shivering and closing his eyes, his mouth partially open. Taking it as a good sign, she repeated the motion, slowly rubbing against the bulge she felt under her. She had to admit that she, too, was taking pleasure out of this. Seeing how she, too, could effect the boy who had brought her so much pleasure gave her a sense of empowerment and confidence she'd never quite felt before, though having his stiffness rubbing against her most delicate parts was a reward all on its own.

Gaara gripped her hips and began to match her movements, slowly at first, but soon avidly thrusting against her. '_Uuh…this is driving me crazy! It feels so good… But, I have to be careful. If I'm not, this could be over too soon… I want to make this last as long as possible._' His grip on Hinata's hips tightened as he shifted her off of him, much to her disappointment... it didn't last long. Gaara swiftly removed his pants and boxers, obviously not nearly as timid as the girl next to him. She blushed a deep crimson as she took in the full sight of him...finding it quite difficult to ignore his engorged groin. He soon leaned her on her back, kissing her once again. He moved one hand to the waistband of her pants and traced a finger under it, pulling back a few inches to peer into her nervous eyes as he silently asked for permission.

'_Why am I so nervous? I've already decided that I'd do what he wanted… I know I'm supposed to wait until I get married, but…I…love him, so it's not a big deal, right? We've already done this much, so it shouldn't matter… But… Still… Why am I afraid? I trust him… There's nothing to be scared of…_' she tried to convince herself, nodding her head slightly and looking away.

Gaara took great care in his new task, gently removing her pants first, then glancing up one last time for permission before completely disrobing her. Again, she gave a small embarrassed nod. He proceeded to pulling down her panties, noticing incredulously that they were somewhat moist in the center. He held the garment to his face and closed his eyes, inhaling the musky scent. '_More__…__ I want more__…_' was his only thought at that moment. He opened his eyes again and dropped the panties to the floor with the rest of their clothes, returning his attention to the enticing woman before him, yet when he really stopped to look at her, he began to wonder if she really was as into this as he.

Hinata lay with her legs together and hands covering her beet-red face. She felt Gaara's warm nude body slide next to hers and she became rigid.

"I told you…you have nothing to be embarrassed of," he said, slowly moving her hands and gazing into her pale eyes. "You are beautiful," he stated with the faintest of smiles.

"Gaara-san…" she said, yet it pained him to hear.

"…What I said yesterday… I'm sorry. Please, just call me 'Gaara,'" he requested.

"Gaara…" she repeated, smiling back.

Their lips met once again as he climbed atop the nervous girl, slowly sliding a leg between her own. With one hand he braced himself over her, the other caressing her breast one again. Lower, he pressed his leg against her wet crevasse and began to rub up and down, recalling how she'd appeared to enjoy the sensation earlier when she was atop him. She dug her nails into his back at the sensation, but from the stifled moans that accompanied it, he knew not to stop. Still, it was not enough to satisfy his own desires. '_More… I still want more of her._' He slid his other leg between hers and pulled back, beginning to slide down her body. He stopped momentarily at her chest to suck at her nipples once again before he moved lower.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hinata hastily asked, grabbing his shoulders.

"I want to taste you," the boy answered, gazing at her with lust-filled eyes. Seeing the fear in hers calmed his hunger, however. "I won't hurt you," he comforted, though it didn't seem to do any good. "Please," he finally asked, to which Hinata hesitantly conceded, releasing him, her hands trembling.

Hinata's legs were tight against him as he made his descent. She unconsciously was trying to retain what little modesty she had left. Gaara positioned himself below her and inhaled deeply, taking in her musky scent. It sent a thrill through his whole body and, though he wanted to ravage her, he restrained himself and moved carefully. The last thing he wanted was to scare her.

Hinata felt a new sense of embarrassment overtake her. It was one thing to expose her nakedness to him, but quite enough to have him buring his face in the most private and delicate region of her body. Of course she trusted him, but she still felt a small ball of fear in the pit of her stomach.

Gaara began to lap up the wetness he'd discovered on the trembling girl before him, lavishing in the taste. He wrapped his arms around her legs, softly caressing them and trying to convince her to relax a bit as she was nearly squishing his head. Gradually, she did, though she did tense back up every now and then, Gaara noticed, as he caressed a certain spot with his tongue.

Hinata felt the small ball of fear in her belly begin to subside as Gaara continued to work his magic down below, though a new feeling began to well up inside of her...one that was much more pleasant.

The red-head took this opportunity to take one hand from her leg and slowly slip a finger in and out of her, to which her breathing sped up and her whimpers grew louder. He focused his tongue on the area which elicited the highest responsiveness from Hinata, causing her to begin to tremble in a slightly different way than she'd been before.

"Ooh…G-Gaara…" She reached her hands down and ran them through the boy's red locks, reinforcing his efforts. Where she had just minutes ago seemed not to want him there, now she appeared not to want him to leave. Gaara took this as a good sign.

He flicked his tongue faster and harder on the area he was concentrating on and soon was rewarded by louder and more frequent moans from his companion as her breathing became heavier. He gently tried to slip another finger into her silky opening but halted when Hinata's pleasurable whimpers turned to a groan of pain. He stopped immediately and focused instead on what was forcing those wonderful moans out of her.

It wasn't long before she grabbed two handfuls of his hair and began to spasm out of control, bucking her hips and riding his face. Gaara, as determined as he was, hung on and continued his efforts, riding her orgasm out with her until the spasms subsided and she became still on the bed, minus the occasional tremor which still shook her small frame from time to time.

Licking his lips of her sweet remnants, he lay at her side and watched her, a thin layer of sweat covering her body as she tried to catch her breath. He idly brushed a lock of hair from her face, causing her to open groggy eyes and try to focus on him. Gaara nearly grinned as he wondered if her complexion would ever return to its original paleness again after today.

'_I…I never thought… That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt! This is completely different than what Kiba and Shino talked about. They made it sound like sex was all about the man's pleasure. Still…I want him to feel as good as I do._'

"What about you?" she shyly asked, staring lower down his body at his thick and ready member.

Gaara's face returned to its usual seriousness as he answered. "…I don't think I'd be able to do anything without hurting you."

Hinata knew there were other things they could do besides penetration, but honestly, at this point she wanted him inside her. She smiled and drew him closer, kissing him briefly. "It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, whispering, "Onegai."

Gaara wasn't going to argue with that. '_…She is too good to be true._' He eagerly positioned himself between her legs once again and kissed her, gently beginning to rub his shaft against the vast wetness of her groin. Hinata whimpered, clearly enjoying the sensation. After another moment, he positioned himself against her opening and broke the kiss, staring her in the eye, allowing her one last chance to say no, but she merely smiled at him and nodded. Gaara nodded back and began forcing his way in.

Hinata gripped his sides and grimaced, causing the boy to stop. "It's okay," she reassured, her voice strained. "Don't stop. It's okay. Please." He carefully began to move in and out of her, both for fear of hurting her more and for his own sake.

'_I never thought it would be this hot…and tight…! Gods, is she tight… If I go any faster I'll come within seconds,_' he realized, making sure to keep his pace steady.

It wasn't long before Hinata shivered and gave a small whimper.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked, his voice a bit breathy.

"Mm…hai…" she replied, not the least bit of pain coating her voice.

If Gaara didn't know any better, it seemed like she was starting to enjoy this. He began to quicken his pace, trying his best to calm himself…though seeing the blushing girl under him and listening as her soft moans intensified wasn't making it any easier. Soon she began to spasm familiarly, wrapping her legs around him and locking her ankles around his lower back, forcing him against her.

"Mm! Gaa…ra…!!"

Her insides tightened around Gaara's swelled member, forcing his climax as well. It tore a moan from his throat as well and he fought to thrust against her as she held him, spilling his seed deep inside her. Only when they were both completely satisfied did he cease his efforts. They were both short of breath after they'd finished, and Gaara collapsed on top of her, trembling.

'_If I knew it was going to be this good, maybe I should've listened to Kankurou and gotten a girlfriend a long time ago,_' he idly thought, then caught himself. '_No…I'm glad I waited for her. This was worth all the trouble we've been through._'

"We should probably get cleaned up…" Hinata said, breaking the silence.

For the first time ever, Hinata heard something she'd only ever imagined. Gaara softly chuckled, and as she turned to look at him, saw that his face was beaming, a large and genuine grin plastered on his face.

"You first," he said, though he made no movement to get up. Hinata smiled and sluggishly forced her arms around him in an embrace. She would let him stay there as long as he wanted...but also, she could feel that her body would have fought her had she tried to get up right this moment anyway, so she was in no real hurry.

The two stayed there for some time, completely undisturbed thanks to a certain older brother who worked diligently to clear his Kazekage's busy schedule for the rest of the day.

**Translations/Term Definitions...in no particular order:**

- _Onegai_: "Please."


	21. Chapter 20

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 20**

The day went by much too quickly, as days one wishes would never end do. The next day they stood baking in the hot afternoon sun outside the canyon entrance of the village, Hinata not wanting to leave, nor Gaara to let her.

"Well, I…suppose…we should be off," Hinata said with a sad smile, Temari by her side.

"That's an understatement. We should've left hours ago," Temari nagged under her breath, walking a short distance away from the new couple. Though happy for her brother, she didn't want to be late for the Chuunin Exams in Konoha where she was serving as the representative from Suna. She knew she'd never hear the end of it from a certain Leaf-nin if she was.

"Can't wait to get back there, huh?" Kankurou teased. "I swear, I think you're starting to like Konoha even more than your own village."

"Shut the hell up, Kankurou!"

"Heh heh. So I'm right, then. And I'm sure that deer-clan boy has nothing to do with it."

"Kankurou!..."

Gaara paid their bickering no mind and gave a slight nod toward Hinata, causing a familiar pain to wrap ahold of his heart once again as he acknowledged her need to be going. While the pain had completely vanished yesterday, it now returned in its full intensity.

'_It hurts… I don't want it to hurt anymore. Having Hinata near me makes the pain go away… I may not see her again for months, and when I do, she'll just have to leave again shortly thereafter. I… I don't want it to be like that. I don't want her to leave, but…even the power of Kazekage isn't enough to stop it. …I want her by my side…forever. Don't go… Don't go…!_'

"I'll…I'll try and speak to Hokage-sama… Maybe she'll have another mission out this way soon-"

"Marry me," Gaara pleaded in the softest of whispers...yet to Hinata, the words rang crisp and clear. Her eyes grew wide at the impromptu proposal as Gaara's siblings paid them no mind, arguing amongst themselves. Hinata was shocked at the suddenness but the more his words sunk in, the more right it felt. Tears brimmed at her eyes and she slowly nodded in acceptance.

"Hai…" she answered, and immediately Gaara felt his pain lessen. Breathing a small sigh of relief, he took her hand in his, wanting to do more but feeling the need to keep his composure under the watchful eyes of the posted guards. He had half a mind to dismiss them, but not only would it be a tactical mistake, it would also cause even more gossip among his nosy comrades.

As sense started to regain control of her mind, Hinata's happiness faded into sorrow.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, noticing the chance in her features.

"My father… I…I don't think he'll be too happy about this…"

"I will send a formal request to him."

Hinata appreciated his offer but knew her father too well. Such a thing would only make it worse. "No, it's okay. Let me talk to him first. Onegai."

Gaara nodded, giving her a small smile as he released her hand.

"Huh?" Kankurou questioned, finally glancing over toward his brother. "What's up with this mood all of a sudden? I thought you two were sad to be leaving each other. Hm...must've been thinking about the other morning, huh? Heh heh—OUCH! Temari, that HURT!"

"GOOD!" Temari shouted, securing her fan once again into its holster. "Learn some tact while I'm gone, you idiot. We're leaving."

Though Temari rushed them along, Hinata wasn't nearly in as big of a hurry to return to Konoha as she had been in getting to Suna. The journey back proved to be even more nerve-wracking than the previous one. Going into Suna she faced a possible rejection of the one she loved. Though it would have hurt her, she would have understood and taken some comfort from knowing that Gaara was doing well and happy with his life. But now as she returned home, she faced the possibility of being torn from her new-found happiness or being rejected by her father. Somehow, that seemed much worse, having tasted ultimate bliss and possibly being told that she was forbidden to ever have it again.

Upon finally making it back after two and a half days, though sweaty and exhausted, her first stop was to the Hokage's office to report the success of her mission. Though it was evening, she knew that her leader would still be hard at work...or at least that was the assumption. As she walked into Tsunade's chamber she found her slouched over onto her desk, sound asleep. She was even drooling a bit onto one of the reports under her. Clearing her throat, Hinata stood at attention as the groggy Hokage awoke with a start.

"Of course I'm working, Shizune-! Oh. Hinata. A-hem...what do you want?! Can't you see that I'm busy?" Tsunade shouted, trying to regain her composure. She shuffled around some of the papers on her desk as she willed the pinkness to drain from her cheeks.

"Gomen, I was just reporting in from my mission."

"Yes, of course. I take it everything went smoothly?" Tsunade asked, settling more comfortably in her chair, wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth.

"Hai," Hinata answered, blushing slightly.

Tsunade smirked momentarily, then put on a more serious face and leaned forward. "Thank you for your report. You are dismissed."

"Tsunade-sama,"

"Hm?"

"Thank you…for entrusting me with that mission."

A grin crept back onto the leader's face as Hinata bowed deeply and turned to leave. As she got to the door, she slowed, however. Lingering in the doorway, she turned once again.

"Hokage-sama, just out of curiosity… What would happen if a Konoha shinobi were to…eh…marry…a shinobi from another village?"

"Marry?!" Tsunade asked, utterly shocked. If she wasn't fully awake before, she was now.

Between Hinata's concern over the previous mission, Neji's request to send her to Sunagakure, and Sakura's confirmation that Gaara had, at least in the past, had a crush on her, Tsunade was able to put two and two together...but this blew her mind. She had not thought that their fling was so serious.

"Such a thing is uncommon…" she began, taking a deep breath and sitting back in her chair, though rigidly. "There would be many factors to consider, such as whether we were at peace or war with that other nation. Assuming it were a time of peace, and say that the Leaf-nin went to live in the other nation, they would still be able to have free access to Konoha when they wished to visit, however they would no longer be a Konoha shinobi. It's possible that spouse's village would accept them as one of their own shinobi, however there have been instances where they have not been allowed to serve their new village, so it's possible that their life as a ninja would be over.

"Also, if times of war fell between the two nations, the situation would become more complicated. The shinobi who left their country would most likely be sought by both sides: their home village would want them to spy on their spouse's village, and if they refused, most likely they would be assassinated because of their liability. The other village would most likely react in the same manner," the woman sternly explained.

"However, there is also the possibility that it could strengthen an alliance between the two nations. Not to mention that everything I have said doesn't even include the family's reaction to the prospect…especially, for instance, a noble clan like yours with a highly valued bloodline limit. It's a lot to consider. If one faced that decision, I would hope they would think long and hard on it and not come to a hasty conclusion," she stressed, eyeing the younger girl.

"…Hai… Thank you, Hokage-sama," Hinata said, bowing once more and leaving the older woman to shake her head in disbelief.

Truly, it was quite a bit to consider, but despite all of the horrible possible consequences Tsunade had mentioned, the thought of being forced by her family to marry someone other than Gaara was enough to suade her otherwise. That prospect, more than any of the others, seemed so much more real. The rest was merely speculation as far as she was concerned.

'_Suna is our ally now. I'm sure this would only strengthen our alliance. Besides, Gaara would never make war against Konoha, and Tsunade wouldn't make a preemptive strike on another nation,_' she naïvely reasoned. '_Even if I have to give up my life as a Konoha shinobi, Gaara is Kazekage. He would be able to give me some sort of job…maybe even teaching at their Academy,_' she reassured herself.

'_I guess the only thing I really have to worry about is Father. …I know that he expects me to marry soon. I'm at the right age and the heir to the family, so it's expected… I would have had to stop accepting missions once that happened, anyway. Still, he expected to marry me within the family… I know that it won't be easy for him to accept Gaara, nor my stepping down as future clan leader, but I have to try. Maybe…maybe I can get him to understand. But before I talk with him, I suppose I should be considerate…_' the love-struck girl reasoned, making her way back home.

"Nee-san…I… Are you sure?" Hanabi whispered in shock as the two secretly discussed their business deep within the Hyuuga Estate, away from all eyes and ears.

"Yes. I've never been so sure about anything before in my life. I love him… I just hope that Father will try to understand." The younger girl could not offer any fake condolences there for they both knew how traditional and stubborn a man he was. "But I also love you, Hanabi-nee-san… You and I both know that if I am allowed to leave the family that my responsibilities would then fall to you."

"I would become the new heir…"

Hinata nodded slowly, her gaze set on the tatami mats below. "This situation doesn't affect just me. It would be wrong of me to make this decision alone."

The younger girl stared in awe at her sister, hoping that someday she could become as considerate and caring as she. For now she would have to settle for being self-sacrificing. "It's okay. You should be with the one you love."

"It's really okay?" Hinata double-checked, happiness beginning to wash away the guilt she'd had about shirking her responsibilities. It had been plaguing her for days while she'd waited for her sister's return from a training exercise.

"Hai. I… I was raised with the knowledge that I may someday be needed to…replace you…should anything happen," she ruefully explained. Looking her sister in the eye and laying her hand over the other girl's, she smiled and continued. "I didn't think it would happen like this, but I'll gladly accept," she said, bowing slightly and showing maturity beyond her years. Hinata smiled and forced away the tears that burned at her eyes.

'_She will make a fine head of the family. …Better than I would have, I'm sure. This is what Father has wanted for a long time… Perhaps he'll welcome my news._' Finally losing the battle with her tears, she bowed deeply as wetness streaked down her cheeks. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Hanabi-nee-san."

"Would you like me to go with you when you tell Father?" the young Hyuuga asked after a silent moment.

"No…" Hinata said as she stood. "I think it would be better if I went alone." She turned and smiled at her sister once again before heading for the door. "Thank you, nee-san… Truly, thank you…for everything."

The younger girl bowed once again as the older exited.

Half of the battle had already been won...but the hardest part was still ahead. After making an appointment to meet with her father the following day, Hinata found a sound sleep very difficult to obtain that night.

"You wanted to meet with me," Hiashi stated, entering from a side door and promptly sitting atop his cushion on the raised platform of the conference room. Before him, his daughter, who had nervously been waiting, bowed deeply from where she stood on the lower level.

"Yes, Father, I did. I wish to discuss my future with the clan, such as…" she paused, taking a deep breath and collecting herself. "…such as marriage arrangements. …I-"

"Ah, yes, about that," he interrupted, a small smile playing on his lips as he gazed at his eldest child. "I have spent considerable time contemplating amongst the eligible candidates, but I have finally come to a decision. I believe you will see the logic in it as well," he finished with a small nod, oblivious to Hinata's utter shock.

"W-What? Father, that's-"

"I've decided," he spoke, cutting her off once again, "that you shall be betrothed to Neji."

Hinata's vision swam after the words hit her. Anger, frustration, surprise, shock, and helplessness…all of these emotions surged inside of the girl who suddenly felt so small now as she looked up at the smiling man before her. _'No… No, no, no, no…NO!' _she screamed inside her head, for her throat was so tight with rage that she could not speak in that moment. She wanted to tell her father just how much the thought of marrying her first cousin, who she was as close to as a sibling, made her stomach churn; that she would rather die than to be separated from the man that she loved.

"You're so happy, you're crying," the older man chuckled.

"Does Neji-nii-san know?" came Hinata's strained voice as she fought to remain calm.

"Not at present, but that will soon be remedied."

"Don't bother," came a soft but firm statement from the trembling girl, her fists balled tightly at her sides and her gaze fixed to the floorboards below.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, don't bother," she repeated more firmly, finally working up the courage to meet her father's eyes.

Hiashi was quite confused, though he only let it show for a fraction of a second. Never before had he seen such a ferocious and rebellious look on his daughter's face. She had trembled before him with fear many a time, but never with anger. And never once had she _ever_ talked back to him in such a manner as this. Such a thing was unheard of. The older man straightened his back and glared across the room at the figure he did not recognize. "What exactly are you saying, Daughter? Is that not why you called this meeting; because you'd caught wind about my decision?"

"No, Father, it is not! I called you here to inform _you _of who _I_ have chosen to marry, not the other way around!"

Now it was Hiashi's turn to be angered. He rose slowly to his feet, keeping his eyes locked with Hinata's the entire time. "Of whom are you speaking?" he asked, failing to hide any malice from his deep voice.

Hinata took a deep breath and decided that she should chose her next words carefully, for with the way things were going, a part of her was afraid that they might be her last. "If I tell you, would you even consider him?"

"That depends," he said through clenched teeth. "Is he a member of this clan? Do I even know this mysterious suitor of yours?"

"Ah…n-no, he's not part of our clan…and you have not been formally introduced to him, since…" she braced herself, knowing that these next words would surely not please her father. "…since he's not from Konoha."

The silence which then grew between the two of them was palpable, Hinata waiting anxiously for her father's reaction and the older man still contemplating her words. As time passed, Hiashi's gaze grew more intense, his pale eyes seeming to bore a hole right through his daughter. Under such a heavy and discerning stare, Hinata reverted to her true nature and faltered. She looked away, and her anger dissipated, allowing the familiarity of fear and uncertainty to take its place.

"You have always been one disappointment after another to me, Daughter, but I thought that you had begun to change of late; that you may finally be ready to assume the responsible role which has been yours since your ill-fated birth. I see now that my faith in you was misplaced."

"Father-"

"I will hear no more! There is no place in this house for a daughter who will not obey her father and clan leader."

Hinata finally met his cold eyes again but had to fight to keep hers there under her father's unfaltering intensity. "Wh…what does that mean?" she asked, her voice holding just a faint quiver.

"I will spell it out if I must…" he grumbled. "If you will not agree to this arrangement and uphold your responsibilities to the clan then I have no need for you. If you are not willing to heed my words then you are no longer welcome in this house."

Tears burned at Hinata's eyes, quickly escaping and flowing hot and steady down her pale cheeks. After the momentary shock began to wear, she slowly nodded and turned, making her exit. In a stupor, she found her way to her room and grabbed her backpack, filling it with the essentials, as she would for any mission. She'd been on so many that the movements were automatic now, and before she realized it she was on her way out. Yet, as she reached the gates of the large estate and set foot on the road which led toward the village, only then did she pause.

_'Where…where do I go now? It's getting late… First thing tomorrow, I should request living quarters… Or, perhaps I should just tell Tsunade-sama what has happened and request that she discharge me from Konoha's services? …What if she says no like Father did? What then? If she does and I still leave to go to Suna, I'll become a renegade. Am I…am I willing to become a traitor to the village as well as my clan? Oh, Gaara…I know it's impossible for you to give up your life and move here, but… I don't know if I can really do this…' _

It was then, at last, that everything finally hit her; the heavy risks and costly consequences that love requires. Taking it all in, she collapsed to her knees and sobbed, cursing her weakness all the while, but even that was not enough to stop her body from shaking.

Never before had she felt so alone.


	22. Chapter 21

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 21**

The evening breeze was beginning to turn into the colder chill of night, but Hinata did not feel it. She could barely even taste her dinner as she sat at Ichiraku picking at her noodle dish, completely lost in thought.

_'I knew that this might happen, after all… And even if he didn't throw me out…even if he did agree to my marrying Gaara…I would have left anyway, so…why should this bother me? I've never wanted to be his successor… I just… I just…wanted him to…to…accept me…to be proud of me…' _she admitted to herself, biting her lip in effort not to start crying. It had taken long enough to stop the last time and she refused to start again, especially now that she was in public. '_But that was a lofty goal, wasn't it?'_

"Hey, if it isn't Hinata!"

_'I could never be the daughter that he wanted…'_

"...Oy, Hinata…"

_'I'm weak and pathetic and-'_

"Hinata?" So startled was she at the hand suddenly touching her shoulder that she fell from her stool with a shriek, taking her bowl of ramen with her. "Hinata! …ehh… Are you okay?"

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" she acknowledged to the concerned boy kneeling beside her.

"Are you okay?" he repeated. "You're not burnt, are you?" asked the boy, gesturing to Hinata's ramen-covered jacket and pants with his left hand. His right, Hinata noticed, was heavily bandaged and in a sling.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you're injured!"

"Oh, eh, this? Ha! This is nothing. You should've seen the other guy," Naruto snickered. "So you're okay then? No burns or anything?" he repeated, turning the attention back to her.

"Eh? Uh…n-no… It was…already getting cold…" she explained half-heartedly as she sat up and began to pick off the stringy noodles from her attire. _'Great…now I have to go back home and get some clean-'_ She paused mid-motion as she realized that such an option was no longer open to her. Her gaze dropped as she sat helpless on the floor. She didn't notice the shopkeeper and the blonde exchanging looks of concern and whispering a few words to each other…her mind was locked away in self-pity. The only thing that brought her attention back to the here-and-now was Naruto taking her hand in his. The young girl abruptly looked up, shocked at the physical contact, but strangely enough, a blush didn't even grace her cheeks. Naruto grinned at her as he stood and gently tugged at her arm, urging her to do the same. She did so, but dropped her gaze once again.

"Uh…if you'd like, I'll buy you another bowl," the boy offered.

Hinata forced a weak smile, but declined the offer. "It's okay…I'm not hungry. I… I have to go somewhere anyway…"

"What, right now? Where?"

"To, uh…get changed," she lied, her voice trembling as she turned to leave. "Thank you for the offer, Naruto-kun. You're...really...too kind. Now, if you'll excuse me," she said, bowing and beginning to walk past him. Feeling that she was losing her battle against her tears, she lowered her head, but not quickly enough to hide it.

"Wait, Hinata," But she didn't. Instead, she quickened her pace, maneuvering aimlessly through the thinning crowds of the village until, at last, she found herself alone in a darkened dead-end ally where she finally allowed herself to collapse against a brick wall as she wept once again.

_'Why… Why can't I be stronger? Why can't I stop these outbursts? I even made a fool of myself in front of Naruto-kun…'_

"Um….you know…" came a voice from above her. Hinata jumped once again as she looked up through blurred vision at the blonde boy who stood sideways on the building above her. "I know it's none of my business and all, but…if whatever's bothering you is bad enough that you'd forget to pay for your ramen, then…maybe you should talk to someone about it."

"Oh, no! I have to-"

"It's okay, it's okay. I took care of it. But you owe me a bowl next time, okay?"

Hinata wiped the tears from her face before slowly nodding. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun… I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you."

Naruto jumped from the wall and landed crouched before his kunoichi comrade, staring at her intently as if trying to figure out what to make of her. Hinata shied away from his gaze, finally resorting to burying her head against her knees which she had pulled up to her chest. "Hm…you've always been weird, Hinata…but not like this. What's wrong? Has someone been bullying you? No, that can't be… Heh, you'd kick their ass. Hm…then…did you get in a fight with your teammates? Did that creepy Shino guy say something bad to you?" She shook her head slowly, sniffling. "Did Kiba do something?" Again, she shook her head. "…hm…Neji, then?"

"No, Neji-nii-san has nothing to do with this."

"Ah, then it's romantic problems, huh?" he guessed, finally earning him a startled gaze. "Bingo. Wanna talk about it?"

"It wouldn't change anything," the girl despaired.

"No, but… Eh…well, who is this guy, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?" Naruto said, slowly trying to coax the truth out of her.

"…It's okay, nothing happened between us."

"So then why are you upset? Isn't it because of him?"

"It's not his fault."

"Whose?"

"Gaar-" Hinata abruptly stopped mid-word as she realized she'd fallen into his trap.

"Gaar…?" Naruto repeated, urging her to continue. Hinata only looked away. "Gaar…something, huh?" he said once again. "'Ru?' 'Ri?' 'Gaa-ri?' No? 'Ra?' 'Gaa-ra-something,' then? Wait…'Gaara'… …EHH?! Gaara?! Sunagakure's Kazekage? _That_ Gaara?!" When Hinata didn't dispute it, Naruto laughed heartily. "Really?! Ha ha, that's great!! He never told me that!... Eh, then again, he doesn't really say a whole lot to anyone… He's like you when it comes to that." Hinata had tried to shrink as far into the wall as was humanly possible. Her former crush was the last person that she'd imagined discussing these kinds of problems with. "So, what's up? If he's not the problem, then…"

"Naruto-kun…it's okay, really," she reassured, wiping at her drying tears.

"Alright, alright, I understand," he relinquished, finally standing and giving her some space. Offering her his hand once more he said, "Well, why don't you go home and get changed then. It won't do you any good to be wearing wet clothes all night." Hinata, who had begun to reach for his hand, halted mid-motion at his statement. Her eyes once again glossed over as her lip twitched. "Eh? What? Did I say something wrong?"

"…Gomen… Gomen, Naruto-kun…"

"Don't apologize. Just tell me what I said wrong so I can fix it."

"It's nothing you can fix," she sobbed.

At this, Naruto was stumped. He felt uncomfortable as hell standing above the distraught girl, feeling as helpless as she. But it would be wrong to leave her here like this and he knew it. Deciding to make himself more comfortable, he took a seat beside the girl and waited since it was the only thing he could do.

"…I…I can't go home…" came the smallest of whispers after several long silent minutes.

"Huh?"

"…I told my father of my intentions to marry Gaara and he disowned me."

"M-marry?! Whoa…so it's that serious, huh? Oh, eh, but...shouldn't your father be happy for you? I mean, you're his daughter, right?"

"He had planned on me wedding someone else - within the clan…not from another village."

"Huh? Oh…yeah, you Hyuugas are weird like that, aren't you," Naruto recalled. "So…you don't have another change of clothes? Or a place to sleep tonight?" he asked, focusing on the problems which he at least had a chance of helping with. The young girl shook her head. "Then come on. You can stay at my place tonight. You can wash your clothes there. I've got some extra ones you can wear until yours are dry, okay?"

"Eh?! N-Naruto-kun, no, I...I couldn't-"

"It's okay, it's okay! I promise, nothing funny! I'd never dishonor Gaara's future wife! You're my friend, and Gaara is too so it's my duty to help. Now come on, you'll catch a cold if you stay out here any longer," he finished, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

It had been a long night, and by the time they'd gotten Hinata changed, washed her clothes, and hung them out to dry, they were both quite ready for sleep. But before they did, Hinata just had to get something off her chest.

'_If I don't say this now, I never will…and he deserves to know. I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to tell him again,_' she resolved. "Naruto-kun… For tonight, I give you my thanks," she declared, bowing.

"Oh, eh…really, it's no problem. No need to be so formal, Hinata. We're friends, after all."

To this, Hinata managed a small smile. "You've always done so much for me, Naruto-kun…"

"Eh?" Naruto questioned as he finished making up his bed and threw a few spare blankets on the floor next to it. "Oy, everything is a pain with only one good arm," he muttered under his breath.

"You may not know this, but I used to look up to you a lot… I still do, I suppose." Naruto turned to face his guest, a confused expression coating his face. He watched as she fidgeted with her hands and seemed to refuse to look anywhere near him, but still, she pressed on. "You were always so strong…so adamant about following your way of the ninja. You have a goal that you are pursuing and you won't let anyone stand in your way or tell you that you can't do it."

"Hinata,-"

"I, on the other hand, was always told that my fate had been decided from the moment I was conceived. I tried to go along with it but it wasn't what I wanted. It still isn't." Hinata paused as a sad grin lifted the corners of her lips. "Even if I did want it, I could never become the person that my family needs me to be. But I did try… I tried so hard for all of these years to become stronger, to not let my family, my team, or Konoha down… I was able to do that partly because of you, Naruto-kun," she explained, tears beginning to fall down her pale cheeks. "Seeing you rise from being worst in our class to what you are today…seeing your determination and strength…it gave me hope. I really admire you, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata…?"

"And, so, I just wanted to thank you. I'm sorry, I've just…wanted to say those things to you for so long… I'm sorry to have troubled you."

The blonde watched the shorter girl before him, utterly baffled. She wiped at her eyes using the cuffs of his old jacket which she wore. He'd given it to her for modesty's sake. His spare pants had fit her well enough, though they were too long and a bit tight in the hips. The shirt, which fit him just fine, had definitely not been designed with a woman's bust in mind. When he'd first seen her after she'd changed, he'd caught himself staring at the shapely woman she'd become. But Naruto, determined not to wind up as perverted as his teachers, had dug through his closet until he found his old and tattered orange jacket. Though it wasn't much, Hinata took it and thanked him, tenderly putting it on as if this worn relic from his past were the most precious of garments she had ever worn.

"I know it sounds strange, but if you hadn't gotten drunk a few years ago and created all your clones that terrorized the village…I never would have gotten to know Gaara. So, I should thank you for that as well."

"Uh…yeah…"

Hinata finally worked up the courage to look at him and almost chuckled at what she saw, but she managed to confine her laughter into a small grin. "The way you're looking at me… You must think that I'm crazy."

"Well… I always thought you were a strange one, Hinata," he admitted, a smile growing on his own lips as well. "But people like you don't deserve to be so sad. I guess I'm glad if I was able to help you become stronger, and even meet Gaara…though I wouldn't go as far as thanking me for trashing the village…" he added in a quieter voice before speaking up again. "But, you know? That just proves what a great guy Gaara is! Did you know that he paid back all the tabs that my clones ran up that night? Whew! When I got the bill from Oba-san I almost passed out! He really saved me there!" he chuckled. "You know, I'm really glad that he was able to wind up with someone as nice as you. He had such a crappy life before…he really deserves some happiness. It's really awesome. Everything's finally coming together for him. I'm really glad," Naruto admitted as he knelt down to straighten the blankets some more. Though Hinata could hear the sincerity in his voice, she also recognized the faint tinge of envy.

"And someday, the same will happen for you," she declared with confidence, earning her Naruto's attention again. "I know it's your dream to become Hokage…and if you keep going down this path that you're on, I just know that it'll come true eventually, Naruto-kun. And…as for Sakura-chan…" she added, noticing that Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of the medic's name. "I can only hope that she'll realize that while you both chase after Sasuke-san, it's you that is by her side…that it's you who is always, and always has been, there for her. She's a lucky girl to be loved by you. I think that someday she'll understand that."

"Hinata… I, um…" Naruto began, fiddling again with the blankets. "…Thanks."

The rest of the night had been uneventful. After Hinata had volunteered to help the struggling boy straighten the make-shift futon, he had insisted that she sleep in his bed for the night while he took to the floor. After some pointless arguing, Naruto finally convinced her that it was okay and he didn't mind. Soon after, the two fell fast asleep. The next morning Hinata's clothes were still a bit damp, but it was tolerable and she changed back into them, thanking Naruto once again before taking her leave. Naruto then decided to write a short letter and took it to be sent before carrying on with his day.

"Yes, Hinata, what is it?" Tsunade asked upon the girl's entrance into her office.

"I, uh…I wanted to request…um…" the girl stumbled, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted.

"Does this have something to do with the talk we had about a week ago?" the impatient Hokage asked.

"Uh…hai."

"Are you trying to request permission to leave Konoha and go to Sunagakure?"

"…Hai…"

"Permission denied!"

"Eh? But, Hokage-sama-"

"There are some important matters currently going on and I can't afford to lose a shinobi with your abilities right now. …When this is over and things calm down we can discuss this further, but right now the answer is no."

Hinata nodded, taking in her leader's words. "Hai! …What are these new-"

"It's classified…but soon enough, I think it'll be time to let Team 8 in on the action. For now, rest up while you can. You are dismissed."

"H-hai," the younger girl said, starting to rush off.

"Hinata," called the older woman, causing Hinata to halt and turn back around. In an instant, her reflexes worked their magic and she caught the odd projectile which was hurled toward her. Opening her fist, she found a small silver key.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "How did you-"

"I'm the Hokage," was her explanation, and Hinata just nodded in acceptance.

"Arigatou," came her response as she bowed before going to check out her new living quarters.

**Translations/Term Definitions...in no particular order:**

- ...Just an author's note, really, I suppose... In Japanese, as opposed to English, instead of having 26 letters of the alphabet, they have many different kana characters (or combinations of kana characters) which make out a single syllable. So, when Naruto is trying to guess the name of Hinata's mystery-man, it's really not that hard since he heard the first part of the syllable, "r." Naturally then, there would only be 8 possibilities in the Japanese language to complete this syllable: "ra," "ri," "ru," "re," and "ro," "rya," "ryu," and "ryo." Anyway, just thought that I would make this point clear in case it seemed unrealistic that Naruto would guess "ra" so quickly and realize that the name was just "Gaara" and relate that to the one and only "Gaara" that he knows. :p I have a lot of trouble writing the spastic blonde so I stress about the realism of his character, or just the story in general...if you couldn't already tell by this note.


	23. Chapter 22

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 22**

"Hey, Gaara!" Kankurou said, barging into his Kazekage's office. His brother, like always, was hard at work.

"Yes?" the red-head calmly asked, knowing that lecturing his brother for disturbing him would only be a further waste of time than whatever it was he had come here to say. He did not bother to look up from the scroll before him as he carefully examined its contents, simply waiting for his brother to say what was on his mind.

"Don't you think you should take a break for a while?" the older boy questioned, taking a seat in front of the desk.

"No," came Gaara's simple reply.

"No, huh?" Kankurou echoed. "Not even for something more important?"

"It was requested of me to examine the new border defense plans before submitting them to the council for approval," he explained. In the past, such matters were not deemed worthy of his input, but after his loss of Shukaku, the council had been more willing to include their Kazekage in such decisions, as it should have been all along. Yet, however important it may have been to Gaara, his brother knew his priority list only too well.

"So, I guess you're too busy to read this?" he asked, pulling out a scroll from his bag. "It came addressed to you…from Konoha." Two green eyes swiftly targeted the object in his hands, causing Kankurou to grin. "Here you go," he said, handing it over.

The Kazekage quickly opened it to reveal a letter of a personal nature, however as he read into it, he realized that it could not be from his beloved, for she was much more composed than this. It read:

_Gaara! _

_You never told me that you and Hinata had something going on, and now I hear that you two are getting married?! And I thought we were friends! Well, whatever. As long as I'm invited to the wedding. But, good for you! She's a little weird, though, don't you think? I mean, she used to faint whenever she'd see me!…although she didn't the other night when she slept over… I was sure that she would, too! Oh, uh, nothing happened between us, though, okay?! It was just that she needed somewhere to stay because of what happened! _

_That's why I'm writing to you! Hinata told her dad that she was going to marry you and he freaked out and threw her out of the clan! You have to do something, Gaara! She's really upset about the whole thing, so as a man you have to do something about it, okay?! Okay. Well, I'll see you at the wedding! Bye!_

_Your cool and awesome friend,_

_The #1 ninja in Konoha,_

_The future Hokage,_

_UZUMAKI NARUTO_

"So, what did your fiancée have to say?" Kankurou asked, grin still in place.

"It was from Naruto," was all he said as he took out a blank scroll of his own and began to compose his response.

"Oh. What did he have to say?"

Gaara paused, pen in hand above the blank paper, contemplating his answer. "That I need to make Hinata happy…and he expects to be invited to the wedding."

"Heh. Like he has to tell you that. Oh well...guess I'll leave you to your work, then," the older brother replied.


	24. Chapter 23

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 23**

It was late in the afternoon when Hinata heard a knock at her door. Since she'd moved in she'd become quite popular, so it would seem. Sakura and Hanabi had both dropped by separately on the first day, and Kiba & Akamaru, Shino, and Kurenai had come by yesterday as a group. All had offered house-warming gifts and both congratulations and condolences after hearing the news. Though she wasn't quite sure just how the information had gotten leaked or exactly how many people knew, it couldn't be helped. Besides, right now she welcomed the company.

Though Naruto was now a neighbor and she knew it was only a matter of time before he came by to claim his bowl of Ichiraku ramen, she'd heard that he'd left for additional training and wouldn't be back for days…so it couldn't be him knocking now. Curiosity getting the best of her, and just out of politeness in general, she made her way to the door and opened it.

"Hinata-sama," her guest blurted out before she could even open the door fully.

"Neji-nii-san?"

"I heard about what happened while I was away. …May I come in?"

Stunned, Hinata could only nod, stepping aside. "You…heard? From who?" she asked once they were both inside and the door closed securely behind them.

"Tenten. She informed me as soon as I returned," he explained, taking off his shoes and stepping into her modest apartment.

"Tenten told you?" the girl echoed, still confused about how quickly gossip seemed to sweep through the village. "What… What did she tell you exactly?"

That question made Neji stare at his cousin for a brief moment before answering. "That Hiashi-sama, your father, has disowned you. That you were forced to move from the estate and request living quarters, which I see is accurate based on my observations thus far. But there's more to the story, isn't there," he added, alluding to Hinata's earlier question. "I assume this has something to do with your trip to Sunagakure."

"Hai…" She paused before answering his questions further. "Have you spoken with my father yet?"

"No. I came directly here after my debriefing. Hinata-sama, what happened to cause all of this?"

"I…" she began, though she wasn't quite sure where to start. "Gaara… He asked me to…to marry him."

"What?!" came Neji's initial reaction, though seeing his cousin shrink back from him made him lower his tone. "And you accepted the proposal, I take it." To this she meekly nodded. Neji sighed. "And Hiashi-sama did not approve." She again replied without saying a word, merely nodding her head. A long silence ensued as Neji let the news soak in.

"Neji-nii-san… Do you… Do you disapprove as well?" Hinata eventually asked in a small voice. The taller boy turned and looked her straight in the eye, then did something unexpected. He smiled. Though just a small one, it eased the girl's discomfort.

"No. I support your relationship; you should know that already. I see how happy he's made you. And...it appears that he is trustworthy enough. I just…didn't expect you two to move so quickly."

Tears of both relief and gratitude filled Hinata's eyes but she fought to keep them in check. She'd gotten quite good at it these past few days. "Neji-nii-san…arigatou gozaimasu," she declared, bowing. Neji moved and put a hand on each of her shoulders, as much of an embrace as he'd ever give anyone, save maybe a future wife. Hinata smiled up at him, grateful to have such a wonderful cousin. But that thought made her heart drop when she realized that he still did not know the whole truth of the matter. Her happy expression reverted to its previous state and she averted her gaze.

"There's something you should know," Hinata began once again. "It wasn't so much the fact that I was marrying Gaara that disturbed my father so… No, I didn't even get the chance to inform him of whom it was that I was engaged to. What upset him was that I refused to marry…the man he'd chosen to betroth me to."

"Betroth?" Neji repeated. He and Hinata's father were fairly close. In fact, Hiashi often consulted Neji on matters that affected the clan. Whether he took Neji's advice or not was a different matter, but he did include him in the discussions nonetheless. He'd heard nothing about this, however. It both shocked and wounded him at the same time.

Hinata nodded, lowering her head. She knew what his next question would be and wasn't sure she wanted to see the look on his face when he found out. "Who is this man that he would have you marry?"

"…Neji-nii-san…" she whispered.

"…Yes?"

Hinata did not answer his reply, and after a moment he realized why. She wasn't just saying his name for the heck of it. "No. Hinata-sama, are you saying that he chose _me_?" Again, she only nodded. "Is he mad? We're first cousins! Such marriages are taboo in our clan! He of all people knows that! What is he thinking?" he raved, clearly exasperated.

"He's been so desperate to find a way to make you his heir… I suppose he decided that it was easier to bend this small rule than break a much bigger one."

"Allowing a branch family member to succeed as heir of the clan instead of the direct descendent from the head family," he explained. Neji could only shake his head at his uncle's audacity and began to pace angrily around the small room. "How dare he make such a decision without consulting me—without consulting either of us."

"It's an arranged marriage. He doesn't have to-"

"You don't need to defend him anymore, Hinata-sama! …What next then, I wonder? With you gone, will he want me to marry Hanabi-sama instead?"

Hinata definitely couldn't meet his angry eyes now. Having met with her sister the other day had been nice, but the news she had brought had not. "There's…more you should know," she continued, causing Neji's expression to shift from angry to concerned. He listened intently for Hinata's next words. "Hanabi-nee-san…she visited me the other day. My father… He has formerly named her as his new successor…and, as such…would mean that I would become a member of the branch family." Neji's eyes widened with the realization of what came with that demotion. "And, yes…it does seem that Father still wishes to marry you into the head family… Hanabi-nee-san came here in part to find out more about her future husband and-"

"I've heard enough! I refuse to bend to that man's will on this matter! Hinata-sama, I swear to you that I will not allow him to carve this accursed seal into you," he declared, gesturing to his forehead protector, or rather what lay beneath it. "Nor will I marry any other than the woman of my choosing," he finished, heading for the door.

"Neji-nii-san, where are you going?"

"To the main house."

"Neji-"

"Hinata-sama, this concerns both of us now; I can't simply ignore it. Besides, I swore long ago to protect you, so don't argue with me on this," he stated with a soft smile as he departed, leaving his cousin alone once again.

'_Neji-nii-san… Someday you will make a wonderful husband__…though thankfully not mine.__ Truly, thank you for everything._'

The next morning, Hinata was awakened early by Shino. They were to report to the Hokage in half an hour. Hinata hastily prepared.

After being briefed they quickly headed to the main gates to depart on their new mission: find Akatsuki member Uchiha Itachi. Teams 7 and 8 would be dispatched together to accomplish this task, and though it would be dangerous, Hinata found herself somewhat excited.

'_A new mission…something to take my mind off everything for a while. And…I know it's going to be dangerous, but Hokage-sama has faith in us…in me to carry it out. Plus, finding Uchiha Itachi is ultimately just a step in the direction of finding Sasuke-san…and if I can help Naruto-kun in his quest then I have to do my best! I have to believe in myself so I won't let anyone else down._'

And so they departed on their long journey, not knowing when they would be back or in what condition they would return in.


	25. Chapter 24

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

Author's note: Okay, when I wrote this I had run out of manga material by this point...so whatever inconsistencies with the plot after this, oh well...if anyone has actually been caring about it all along but me, that is. ; Perhaps after they finish this extremely large story arc I will go in and edit a bit...but until then, this is what I've got.

**Chapter 24**

By the time the mission had ended and Hinata and the others had finally begun their return to Konoha, she figured that she would be feeling much better. After all, she'd had all this time and plenty of distractions to take her mind off of her situation. However, fate had other plans.

As they made their journey back, Sakura had noticed that the other girl seemed a bit paler than usual. That, and after observing her dropping back from the rest of the team only to catch up later on several occasions raised the medical-nin's suspicions and caused her to confront the girl.

"Oh, i-it's really nothing. I think I may have just eaten something that didn't agree with me," she explained. "I'll be fine soon enough, so please don't worry about me." But every day closer to home they got, her symptoms stayed the same.

"Hinata, come with me," the medic bid after dinner on the final night of their trip home. Everyone else was settling in for the evening and paid little regard to the two kunoichi as they strayed away from the campfire.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"I need to give you an exam."

"But-"

"No, no 'but's this time. Don't forget that it's my duty to keep everyone on this team healthy. I've let you have your way long enough, but you're not getting any better. Now you're going to let me do my job," she stated, giving the other girl no room to argue. Hinata just nodded in compliance. "Take off your jacket," Sakura instructed as she began.

Hinata obeyed Sakura's every command as she carried out her examination. Throughout the entire process the medic had kept a professional demeanor, save when she slowly ran a glowing chakra-concentrated hand over her patient's torso, stopping at her abdomen. Hinata watched as her green eyes grew wide and she concentrated harder, like she was double-checking whatever she thought she'd discovered.

"Sakura-chan…what is it? Is there something wrong with me?"

The pink-haired girl didn't respond right away, pausing to reach for her leather gloves and pull them back on first. She then glanced behind her toward the camp briefly, ensuring that their conversation would indeed be private before she began. "There's nothing…_wrong_ with you, per se. And you're right, you will get better…but in a few months though, most likely."

"Eh? What do you mean? If there's nothing wrong with me, then why will it take-"

"Hinata, are you late this month?"

"Late?" Hinata questioned, not quite following. Sakura blinked at her, staring until she finally came to the understanding on her own. "Oh, uh...I suppose I am. But that's normal for kunoichi, especially during times of stress, like this mission or-"

"It seems that's not the case for you."

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, still not putting all the pieces together.

"Hinata, you're, well…pregnant," she bluntly whispered.

Hinata froze in place, forgetting for a moment even to breathe. '_P-p-p…pregnant?! But, h-how?! …Okay, I know how, but…we only had sex once! And it was our first time! Did we rush into things? Yes, I am going to be his wife, but…should we have waited until after marriage to…? Oh, this is no time to be questioning the past! I have to think about the future now, like…what Gaara is going to say when he finds out. We never even discussed children. I don't even know if he wants any, least of all right now! I guess he doesn't really get a choice in the matter, does he, because it's already happening. But what if he… What if he gets angry with me? No, no…he wouldn't…would he?_'

Seeing the distress on the other girl's face, Sakura reached out and took the distraught girl's hands in hers. "Hinata…I know that this must be a shock for you right now…but you should know that you do still have options."

"…eh?" the girl questioned, confused as she tried to push all of her worries aside and pay attention to the kunoichi before her.

"I'm not trying to tell you what you should or should not do, but…when we get back to Konoha and if you decide that it isn't the right time to be having a baby, it is still early enough in the pregnancy that you could abort," Sakura informed her matter-of-factly.

At the thought, Hinata instinctively placed a hand over her flat abdomen. '_Abort?_' The word ran through her mind, creating even more fear than the news she'd just heard previously. In that instant, as her options lay before her, she realized that there was only one path that she truly felt she could take. Tears stung at her eyes but she warded them off as she managed a smile for her medic.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan, but there will be no need for that. No matter what happens, I will protect Gaara's and my future child."

Sakura found herself smiling as well, giving Hinata's hands a squeeze before letting go. "Come on, let's get some sleep. When we return tomorrow, I'll prescribe you something to help with your nausea. Though I'm afraid it won't cure all of it, it should at least help."

"Thank you. Oh, and Sakura-chan…"

"Hm?"

"If we could…please just keep this between us?"

"Of course. You don't even need to ask."

Though doubt still lingered in the corners of her mind from the last bit of gossip that had gotten around, looking into Sakura's sincere and professional face made her trust those words.

The next day, after returning and being debriefed, Sakura made good on her word. Hinata was finally making her way home in the early evening, medication in hand, when she was approached by an anxious cousin.

"Hinata-sama," he called, jogging up to her from behind.

"Neji-nii-san, how have you been?"

"There's no time for pleasantries, I'm afraid. Your father…he wants to see you immediately."

"What…what about, exactly?" she cautiously asked.

"His decision. Before you left, I spoke to him on your behalf. It also seems like he received a letter from Gaara."

"What?!" she gasped, recalling how she'd specifically asked that her fiancé not. '_Why would he disregard my request? What if it just makes everything worse? Father must be furious now, to have both Neji-nii-san and my future husband bothering him…_'

"Come on, he's waiting," Neji softly urged, walking toward the direction of the Hyuuga estate.

"No, uh…I…" Hinata began, not following her cousin. "Let me go home first. I promise I won't be long. I just want to drop off my bag and take some medicine," she requested. "You can go on ahead."

"Your father requested that I escort you personally…but I suppose he can wait a few more minutes."

"Thank you," Hinata gratefully replied, bowing slightly and continuing toward her apartment.

"Were you injured on your mission?" Neji asked, walking alongside her.

"Injured? No, not particularly."

"But you said you had medicine to take," he stated, subtly inquiring its purpose as they arrived at their destination. Noticing his cousin clam up only made him even more curious. "Is there something wrong?" he asked as he watched Hinata struggle to fit her key in the door and unlock it.

"N-n-no, nothing is wrong." He merely stared at her, an all-knowing look on his face. She wasn't fooling anyone. She let them both inside where they had privacy before responding. "Please don't think less of me, Neji-nii-san…" she begged, setting her bag on the floor by her bed before taking a seat atop it.

Following her lead, Neji sat beside her, watching her carefully. "What is it?" he cautiously asked, not sure what to expect. She remained silent long enough to make him wonder if she would ever tell him, but eventually she gave a weak smile and came out with it.

"...I'm pregnant."

Neji found himself standing then, that news being the furthest thing from his mind. He walked across the small room, finding himself by the door. "Whatever you may think of me, Neji-nii-san…I trust that you will not tell my father. He is already disappointed in me enough as it is."

"Of course, Hinata-sama, I would never…" the boy trailed off, malice absent from his surprisingly gentle voice. "I'm just surprised… Pregnant? Are you sure?" he asked in somewhat of a stupor. Now it was Hinata's turn to give him a look. "Sorry. Of course you're sure. But...does Gaara know yet?" She shook her head. "Are you going to tell him?"

"What?" Hinata quickly responded, confused with her cousin's seemingly-stupid question.

"That medicine you're taking…what is it for?" he cautiously asked, wondering if his cousin had decided to take matters into her own hands before consulting her future husband.

"For my nausea."

A small smile crept onto his lips and he nodded, realizing that the Hinata he knew could never face a situation such as this without seeing it through to its end. "I see. Then you should tell him sooner rather than later."

"But, what if…he doesn't…"

"Doesn't what? Want a baby? He should have thought about that before he...before you two-" he stopped, a slight blush creeping upon his cheeks as realized that he did not want that mental picture in his head. "A-hem. Well, he should have thought more about the consequences of his actions," he finished, though he saw it brought Hinata no comfort. Searching for something to say that would ease the girl's suffering, his eyes wandered around the room, eventually settling upon a small bulk in the tiny metal basket under Hinata's mail slot on the inside of her door. Walking over and picking it up, he examined it and smiled, returning to his cousin's side. "I never thought I'd say this, but I have faith in Gaara. He won't do anything to hurt you," he assured with the highest confidence, handing her the small scroll he'd picked up. "I recognize the seal that's on this. Hiashi-sama received one just like it from your fiancé," he informed, causing Hinata to stare intently at the object now in her small hands. "…I hate to rush you, but you did say that you would hurry if we came back here," he urged. "Did you want to read this later?"

"No," she firmly answered, quickly opening it and reading its contents.

_Hinata,_

_I have been informed of the situation regarding your clan. Though you asked that I not, I felt it necessary to write a formal request to your father. Forgive me, but he must be made to understand that our marriage will only strengthen the alliance between Suna and Konohagakure. _

_-Gaara_

It was so brief and to the point; Hinata couldn't deny herself a smile…especially as she read onward. Where the penmanship in the first part of the letter had been neatly scribed, the last was more shaky and had small ink splatters mingled throughout the words, as though he had held the brush above the paper after dipping it, pondering just how to put his feelings into words and struggling with every stroke he made.

_PS: I look forward to seeing you again…and never letting you go._

Hinata nodded in response, though she knew he could not see it. She too could not wait. She held the small scroll tenderly in her hands, knowing that just a short time ago the man she loved had also touched it. Longing for his touch now, she held the letter against her bosom in a small embrace.

"A-hem," Neji prompted, clearing his throat. After he had the emotional girl's attention he stood. "Shall we?"

"Hai," she responded, setting the scroll down beside her and reaching into the small bag that Sakura had given her, pulling out the container within and quickly taking a pill. The last thing she wanted while trying to seem strong and resilient before her father was to become sick to her stomach.

As the two young Hyuugas entered the large conference room, they bowed to the waiting figure and it was only there that Neji left his cousin's side, migrating to toward the wall and having a seat, leaving Hinata standing alone in the center before her father.

"Hinata," he called in his deep voice.

"Yes, Father?" she responded, her voice holding not a shred of fear. She watched, for the first time, as her father seemed to struggle for the correct words. Before, he'd always seemed so sure of what to say, but now she could see that he was under some pressure.

"It…appears that I judged your situation too harshly," he began, much to her surprise. "I was not aware that you were speaking of Sunagakure's Kazekage when you informed me of an engagement with a…a foreigner."

'_Does Gaara's position really make that much of a difference to you, Father? You've always despised Hyuuga members marrying outside of the clan, no matter what the outsider's position. A shinobi from another village entirely would be even worse to you. …These aren't your words, are they?_'

"I've decided that, though being unplanned, this arrangement will benefit both the Hyuuga clan and Konoha by strengthening our alliance with Sunagakure."

'_That sounds like what Gaara said in his letter to me._'

"And, regarding sealing your abilities," he continued, pulling Hinata from her thoughts. "I see no need to implement such measures at this time. Our current Hokage has requested of me that you remain intact. It seems that she cannot currently afford to lose your services."

"And when I do leave the village, Father? What then?"

To this question, he thought a great deal before announcing his answer. "It is the duty of the head family to assure that the secrets of the Hyuuga bloodline remain. …You are my first-born, Hinata…and as such, I have decided to spare you the grief of being cast into the branch family as tradition would have it under such circumstances...but on two conditions."

"…Yes?"

"…Continue to grow stronger…strong enough so that no one will ever make me regret this decision."

Hinata, who had thus far remained stoic throughout the entire meeting, smiled up at her father and nodded. '_Perhaps he does love me in his own strange way after all._'

"Secondly, if and when you have children of your own, if they inherit any traits of the Hyuuga bloodline, they must be sealed," he explained, causing a knot to form in Hinata's stomach.

'_What?! He cannot expect me to do such a thing. I refuse. But I suppose that is a battle best fought at a later date. If I argue too much now, he'll suspect something._'

"Now, I suppose it's time to deliver the bad news," he began again.

"Bad news?" she repeated, glancing at her cousin for a hint, though he wore the same confused expression as she.

"Have you and your…fiancé…set a wedding date?" he asked, still seeming to struggle with the facts despite having come to a conclusion on the matter.

"N-no…we haven't yet, but it will be as soon as Hokage-sama is able to spare me from Konoha's services."

"That may be a while yet," he explained. "Try to keep your mind focused on your missions for now. It could be months or even years before we've graduated enough shinobi from the Academy to add any significant talent to our troops," he explained.

'_…Years?_' Hinata tried to wrap her mind around it, but she refused. '_Father has just managed to find it in his heart to forgive me… If I have to wait more than a few months I won't be able to hide the pregnancy and he'll lose all his faith in me again, and worse; he'll do everything in his power to seal my child should it need doing. I'm not willing to chance that. There has to be a way around this._' To her father, she only nodded once more.

"That being said, you may resume living here."

"That's alright, Father," she replied to his surprise. "I've come to like having my own small place. I would prefer to stay there."

"…I see that while I may have forgiven you, the same cannot be said for my actions," he coldly stated.

'_Perhaps, but more than anything, I am going to want more privacy now, with my symptoms and all…_' she thought, though outwardly she remained neutral, allowing him to assume as he wished.

"So be it. Feel free to take whatever you need from your room, should you need anything," he offered. "I shall take my leave of you, then." And with that, he departed.

By the time she'd returned home she could feel fatigue pressing heavily on her eyelids, but she would not rest until she had completed one final task for the night. She took a blank scroll and writing utensils from her bag that she'd taken from her old room and sat down on the floor of her scarcely furnished apartment to compose her letter.

It took a great deal of time, as she had much to say of the greatest importance, but when she was finally satisfied, she bound the scroll and addressed it, setting it beside her bag to be taken to be sent by courier bird the next morning.


	26. Chapter 25

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 25**

Once again, the Kazekage was busy at his desk, buried in paperwork. Such was the sight that Temari had as she took the liberty of entering his office, grin firmly planted upon her lips. Without a word, she tossed a scroll into the air toward her brother who didn't even look up from his work as he caught it before it could disturb the orderliness of his desk. Only after he'd finished reading the remainder of the document before him did he glance up at his sibling and then to the object in his hand.

"It came via messenger bird...from Konoha." Temari watched in delight as her brother lost his stoic composure and tore open the seal as quickly and carefully as a child tearing the paper from a birthday present. His eyes swiftly scanned the words delicately inked onto the paper, slowing down part-way through, re-reading some parts, and his eyes growing wide at yet another as he stopped reading altogether, pausing to think before continuing on. After he'd finished and set the scroll down, Temari approached. "Good news or bad?" she asked, for it was one of the rare occasions in which she could not interpret her brother's mood.

"I'm…not sure," he responded, to which Temari bent over his desk and reached for the scroll herself.

"May I?" she asked before picking it up, curiosity getting the better of her. When Gaara did not protest, she read it for herself.

_My dearest Gaara,_

_There is nothing to forgive. The letter you wrote to my father may have helped in persuading him because tonight he renounced his prior decision to disown me. However, I am still concerned. There is much you do not yet know of my clan, and though irreversible punishment may have been escaped for now, I fear for the future. _

_Konoha's forces are still not at full strength, and with the Akatsuki threat pending before us the Hokage cannot release me from service at this time, nor in the foreseeable future. Gaara, if we do not marry soon I fear not for my safety, but for that of another's. If my father were to discover my situation he would surely impose our clan's harsh traditions upon that of our innocent child when it is born. I have just discovered this myself, so I can imagine how shocked you must be, but I hope that you can find it in your heart to accept this unexpected surprise as lovingly as I have. _

_I most likely have several months at best before I am no longer able to hide this from my father, for if he doesn't notice, someone else will and news will surely get back to him. If it is not too much trouble, I would like to request any help you could lend in assisting my discharge from Konoha. _

_Thank you for all that you have done for me, Gaara. I too look forward to never letting you go._

_Love,_

_Hinata_

Temari merely stared wide-eyed at her brother before her grin returned. "So, you're going to be a father." Her brother remained frozen in his chair. "How do you feel about that?" she inquired, her grin fading with the sincerity of her question.

"…I'm not sure," he honestly replied.

"Well, try," his sister pushed, causing him to give her a somewhat aggravated look.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I'm just curious," she answered. When he did not budge, she sighed. "Please?"

Now it was Gaara's turn to sigh. Though it took him a moment of contemplative thought, he eventually answered. "I'm…happy…but…nervous. Excited, but…afraid, I think." He stood then, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. "She wants me to help her get discharged, but I've already tried. The Hokage refused."

"They're just as stretched for talented shinobi as we are. ...In fact, that's why I never bothered to ask you about transferring…before now, that is."

"What?" Gaara asked, not quite following her logic.

"Kazekage-sama, I hereby formerly request to be discharged from Suna's services so that I may live in Konohagakure."

"Temari, now is not the time-"

"What are you talking about, Gaara? This is the perfect time! I want you to write to the Hokage again and request a trade: me for Hinata. Honestly, I think they're getting the better part of the deal: a jounin for a chuunin. They'd be stupid not to accept," she stated.

Gaara stared incredulously at his older sister, contemplating her words. "…Should I even ask what your motives are?"

In response, she broke out in a knowing grin and smirked. "Just make sure to tell the Hokage that I plan to stay for my brother's wedding so I'll be a little late should she accept," she added before leaving him to write his request.

Close to a week after Hinata had initially sent her letter to her fiancé, she found herself standing before her Hokage.

"Do you know anything about this?" the older woman asked, holding up a small scroll.

"Eh? A...scroll? No, I'm sorry, I don't," she innocently replied.

"It seems the Kazekage is becoming impatient with me. Impatient enough to trade you for one of his closest and finest shinobi."

"What?" the younger girl questioned, still a bit dazed at being thrown head-first into this issue. '_I thought I was being called here to receive a mission. What exactly is she saying?_'

"I still have a few assignments lined up for Team 8, but within this next month…you'll be able to have your wedding, it seems."

"Really?! Hokage-sama, what did Gaara write to you to bring about this change?"

"He's sending his sister, Temari, to replace you here," she explained. "Though I wonder if this wasn't entirely her idea to begin with," she finished under her breath, recalling the hot-headed yet extremely talented kunoichi that she'd spent some time with during the last Chuunin Exams. "Gaara has also requested that I dispatch certain shinobi with you when you leave, plus any others of your choosing should I be able to spare them. Wedding guests, it would seem." The strong leader shook her head as she reviewed the scroll once more. "I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try my best to send them and at least one other with you. Any more and it would severely handicap our forces. Gaara has asked for both Naruto and Shikamaru. You have one week before I'll need the third person from you."

"I don't need a week, Hokage-sama," Hinata began as she fought the tears at her eyes and the sensation of butterflies in her stomach. "If I may only take one guest, I would like to request my cousin, Hyuuga Neji."

"I was afraid of that," Tsunade replied with a scowl, irritated with the hassle that this one girl seemed to be causing her, but a small grin found its way upon her lips nonetheless. "Being a jounin, his schedule will be harder to clear…but I'll try."

"Thank you so much, Hokage-sama!" she responded, bowing deeply at the waist.

"I still don't see why I have to go," Shikamaru whined as the happy soon-to-be-bride and her guests gathered at the front gate of the village several weeks later.

"Gomen nasai, Shikamaru-san," she apologized yet again.

"I wasn't complaining to you, so stop saying that. Sheesh. It was probably _that woman's_ idea. She gets some sick enjoyment from causing me trouble."

"Eh?" Hinata questioned, not quite sure of whom he was speaking, but she didn't get the chance to question further.

"Hinata!" came a wild yell from down the road as a boy came bounding along riding atop his faithful dog.

"You're late," Shino remarked, who stood alongside Kurenai by the gate.

"Yeah, yeah…thought not as late as Naruto, it looks like," he chuckled, noticing that the blonde was not among the others. "You know, if he doesn't show up in the next five minutes I'm gonna take his invitation for myself!"

"Kiba-kun," Hinata pleaded.

"Heh heh…just kidding. But you can't blame me, can you? You know Akamaru and I would be there if we could."

"He's right. It's a shame we all can't make it," Kurenai chimed in. "We've been through a lot together over the past few years, haven't we?" she reminisced. "But out of the lot of you, I think that it's Hinata who's grown the most." Shino nodded, concurring while Kiba felt the need to argue.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Kurenai-sensei? Haven't you been paying any attention to me over the years? I've gotten a lot-"

"Nope, you haven't changed a bit," she concluded. "You're probably even jealous of that boy Gaara, aren't you?"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about now?"

"After all, no one is keeping him from cuddling next to Hinata at night, but it was all we could do to separate you from her during our missions."

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata pleaded.

"Yes, it was," Shino agreed, jumping in at the chance to make fun of his comrade.

"WHAT?! Oh, come on! That was years ago! Let it go already! It was one time! ONE TIME!"

Hinata felt a small blush creeping along her cheeks as she caught even Neji glancing Kiba's way with a confused yet protective glare. "Come on you two, stop it. I…I have something to say," she interrupted, trying to cut Kiba some slack. When they had all quieted down she continued, fighting her hands' instinctual urge to fidget. "I… Well, I just wanted to say…thank you, I suppose. Thank you for everything that you've all done for me. If it weren't for your friendship, I never would have been able to accomplish what I have. I would still be lost in self-pity with no way out…with no one to call a friend…not even Neji-nii-san, because it was you all who pressured me into taking the Chuunin Exams for the first time."

"Yeah, but…you almost died because of that, remember?" Kiba regretfully recalled.

Hinata nodded, a fond smile on her face. "But I didn't. And you helped give me the determination to retake the exam again. If I hadn't have been assigned to this team…who knows what would have become of me."

As no one knew what to say after that, a silence grew between the group…until a certain spastic ninja made his entrance.

"Heeeey!! Don't leave without me!" the blonde yelled, running toward them.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata chimed, glad that their final teammate on this journey was finally joining them.

"Alright!" he exclaimed, full of energy as he bounded past them and through the gate. "Let's get this mission underway!"

"And what mission would that be?" Shikamaru asked, adjusting his weapons pouch.

"Mission: Escort the Bride to Suna! C'mon!" he called, charging onward.

"Hey, you were the last to show up so you're in no position to be calling the shots!" Shikamaru yelled, chasing after him. "Besides, I outrank you!"

"And I outrank you!" Neji asserted, already finding himself annoyed as he joined them.

Hinata began to give chase, but turned back one final time to her comrades.

"Don't forget to visit!" Kiba called, forcing a grin, though it was obvious he was pained to see his cell-mate leave.

"You're always welcome to do the same!" she replied, forcing a smile as well before she left. '_I will miss you all… Thank you for making my life more tolerable over these years and helping to give me a reason to become stronger. I will surely see you all again._'


	27. Chapter 26

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 26**

The group paced themselves, taking the full three days to arrive at their destination. Hinata's pains of leaving Konoha were replaced along the way with both anticipation and anxiety of her future. She was giving up all she'd ever known, everyone she'd taken for granted that she was able to see every day, all for one man and their unborn child…but Hinata convinced herself that there was no reason for a heavy heart because the future would be worth it. It was in Suna that she would start a new life far away from the heavy burdens of the Hyuuga clan and where she would ensure many more joyful days to come for her, Gaara, and their children.

Upon their arrival, the group was happily received by a small Suna welcoming party.

"Hinata-chan!" Matsuri called as the Leaf-nin made their way through the front corridor. She ran ahead of the rest of her group and made straight for Hinata, taking the older girl's arm in her own and chatting up a storm. "I'm so glad you're finally here! We need your help with the decorations."

"D-Decorations?" Hinata echoed as she was pulled away from her Konoha escorts by the overzealous girl.

"Of course! For your wedding! We've got a lot of questions about the color scheme and the flowers... We are limited here in Suna, after all. But this is Kazekage-sama's wedding so we have to do our best! Oh, and then there's the music and all the other preparations too," she continued, dragging the helpless bride-to-be with her.

"Tsk. Weddings are too troublesome," Shikamaru griped, eyeing a particular member of the welcoming party who was headed straight for him.

"Is that so?" Temari asked, a playful frown overlapping her pre-existent smug grin.

The boy nodded. "Yep. I'll never have one."

Temari only smiled knowingly. "Oh, really?" He nodded once more, defiantly confirming his answer. "We'll see about that. Come with me. We need to talk."

"I'll say. It's your fault I got dragged along on this assignment, isn't it?"

"Hmph! And I thought you'd be thanking me."

"Why the hell would I thank you?!"

This made Temari turn and stare at him as she realized that this wasn't the light-hearted banter they usually exchanged. She soon shook her head and shrugged, figuring that maybe she was just too on edge and hearing things wrong. "Men are so dense," she declared, walking away, knowing full well after that remark that the argumentative sexist Shikamaru would be right on her heels.

Naruto and Neji now found themselves alone with the remaining two Suna representatives.

"Where's Gaara?" Naruto inquired, anxious to see his friend again.

"Kazekage-sama will be in conference all day. He sends his apology that he is not here to welcome you himself," an older male chuunin informed.

Neji simply nodded, keeping as stoic a demeanor as ever. "May we be shown to our rooms?" he politely requested.

"Hai. If you would, please follow me. I will show you to them," the other representative, a young kunoichi, said, gesturing with her hands in the direction which she would lead them.

"When will Gaara be out of his meeting?" Naruto questioned the guides as they made their way through the large sandy village.

"Probably not till late into the evening."

"Hey, after he's done we should all get together and have dinner!" Naruto declared, nudging Neji excitedly with his elbow.

"Don't touch me," the jounin instructed, but the request went unheard as the genin was lost in his own thoughts.

"We can go to that one restaurant that we ate at last time! Remember? The one with the good hotpot and sushi and ramen?" he suggested, his mouth already watering at the thought. After a cheerful squeal, he continued. "Maybe they'll give us a discount again since we're friends of Gaara's!" he mischievously chuckled.

Neji sighed and called ahead to their guides. "Will we be expected to share a room?"

"We've made two rooms available for you. Will that be alright?" the female replied.

Neji eyed his blonde comrade. "Naruto, I believe that it would only be appropriate if I were to be the one sharing a room with Hinata-sama," he began, knowing full well that his cousin would be rooming with her fiancé. "You and Shikamaru should share the other room."

"OK!" he easily accepted, still grinning broadly and mumbling on about the plans he was making for everyone. Meanwhile, Neji silently made his own plans for a nice quiet evening alone. After having just spent the past three days traveling with the rambunctious blonde and Shikamaru, who'd complained constantly about everything since their departure, he felt he deserved it.

He still wondered just why Shikamaru had been invited since he was neither close to the bride nor the groom. The chuunin had accused Temari of it but Neji hadn't a clue why. All they seemed to do was argue, and as they both admitted and insisted, their relationship was purely one of friendship and rivalry at best.

"So what's so important that you needed to talk to me about in private? It'd better not be a further waste of my time," Shikamaru whined as Temari led him into her bedroom where she proceeded to shut the door behind them.

Now she knew she wasn't just hearing things. "Cut the crap already. You've been acting like a dick since you got here...well, more than normal, at least. Anyway, I'm sick of the attitude. I haven't done shit to deserve it."

The boy sulked and looked away, digging his hands even deeper into his pants pockets. She was right, he knew, but he just couldn't help but demean her and act like she was a bother; anything to hide the fact that, despite wishing to the contrary, he was actually happy to be around her, that he was grateful for the invitation to Suna, and even more excited that she was transferring to Konoha in Hinata's place. No, if she knew just how much she, a troublesome girl, affected him, Shikamaru knew that his balls would belong to her and he'd end up just like his father—a strong and brave man whose only fear was doing something that might anger his wife. Still though, the idea of someday settling down with Temari and having a family was something that made him smile more than cringe, and the logical part of him hated that, especially now that they were alone together in her bedroom. He soon began plotting to take advantage of the situation and still remain in control, but the ball was in Temari's court and she had the home-field advantage. Shikamaru liked those odds and had triumphed over them before, but he never could've seen the curve ball that Temari was about to hit him with.

Temari grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him close, staring him down. "If you've got somethin' to say to me, say it," she growled in her husky voice.

At this point, Shikamaru knew that whatever he said, whether complaint or compliment, would be met with hostility so he figured he'd let her do the talking. He shook his head and tried to seem as non-threatening as possible. Eventually he knew she would calm down and say whatever it was that she had brought him here to say. And depending on what that was, he would turn the situation around, perhaps even apologize a little, and then, when she let down her guard, he would have her.

And so, the chain of events began to unfold just as the boy genius had surmised. After studying his placid face for a while and growing tired of it, she pushed him away and sighed, beginning her process of cooling down as she paced around the room. Still he stood there, patient as ever as he watched his simple plan unfold.

"I've got something to say to you, and I'm not sure how well you're going to like it," she began, facing away.

Taking her word choice and tone of voice into consideration, he tried to speculate as to what she was about to say next. It obviously was something that he would consider 'bad news,' but whatever it was he was confident that he could turn it around. As she turned to face him with anxious and watchful eyes, he remained as neutral as possible.

"I'm pregnant," she finally declared.

Shikamaru finally dropped his guise, unable to hide his shock and confusion.

"What? …You shouldn't joke about that kind of thing," he remarked, at first unable to take her words as truth. Surely this was one of her games; some ruse to throw him off balance and give her the upper hand. When she frowned and became angry once again, he knew that she wasn't.

"Why the hell would I joke about something like this?!"

Shikamaru just shook his head, a frown appearing on his brow as well. "So what, are you trying to tell me that it's mine?"

"Who the fuck else's would it be?!"

The boy shrugged, becoming a bit angry himself. "Are you sure that you're... I mean, you couldn't just be-" Taking her seething glare into account, he decided to assume that she was, indeed, certain of the facts which she was presenting him. "But I don't understand how," he declared, now pacing around the room himself.

Temari's frown changed to surprise as she watched her boyfriend from across the room. "You know, for someone with an IQ of over 200, you sure are stupid, aren't you?"

"Those last few rounds were pretty exciting, don't you think? Especially the one that our Nozomi won over that Grass-nin," Temari gloated. "Kankurou would have been so proud to see her in action! Shinobi like her are what give our Puppet Brigade the reputation they have. I'll make sure that she's promoted when I confer with the council back home," she declared as they reached the steps to her temporary housing unit. "Well, what do you think? What was your favorite part?" she asked her escort.

"The closing ceremony," he answered with a yawn.

Playfully, she hip-slammed him into the railing of the stairs they were climbing. He responded with an irritated look but smiled as soon as she had turned away. "Why don't you come in?" she invited. "Join me for tea." With a casual shrug he accepted, forgetting to make even a small snide comment about her tea-making skills. She was wearing him down, and she knew it.

As the two sipped their tea, then later moved on to a bit of sake as they continued their celebrated of the completion of the Chuunin Exams, the young evening progressed into deep night. When Shikamaru realized the time, he grunted with displeasure. "My mom is gonna kill me if I walk in this late. How troublesome..."

"Then don't go home," Temari suggested.

"I'd really be in for it then."

"Not if I talk to her. Your mom likes me. I'll convince her to forgive you."

Shikamaru sat staring across the small table at the grinning blonde, contemplating her offer. At last he shrugged. "Sure, what've I got to lose?"

To this, Temari raised her eyebrows. "What indeed?" she mumbled under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she replied, standing. "I'm gonna change out of this formal wear," she began, stretching her back and pushing her endowed chest outward. "And don't get any funny ideas about peeking," she warned, though playfully.

"Wish I had a change of clothes," the boy whined, still decked out in his own dress clothes.

"If you're that uncomfortable, feel free to take them off," Temari offered, heading behind the wooden folding screen.

"Only if you do the same," he joked, never considering that the blonde may actually take him up on his offer. Moments later when she stepped out from behind the screen wearing nothing but her underclothes, he nearly choked on the sake he was drinking. For the first time in his life, Shikamaru could not even form one coherent thought. All he could do was stare and wonder if she was drunk. Temari snickered at his vacant expression and roving bulged eyes.

"Well?" she chimed, starting him back to reality. His gaze finally jumped from her curvy tanned body to her face where she looked at him expectantly. "Are you going to honor your part of the bargain or should I go back and change?"

The boy gave a lust-filled grin before hastily beginning to disrobe...and having some difficulty. Temari nearly doubled over laughing, watching as he struggled with the many buttons on his shirt.

"What the hell is so funny?" he growled, trying not to resort to ripping the difficult garment apart.

"You've single-handedly taken out a member of Akatsuki and now you're being defeated by a dress shirt," she laughed heartily.

"Shut up!" he yelled, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. When all the buttons had been conquered he peeled the shirt from his body and threw it across the small room. He stood then, dancing his way out of his black slacks.

By now, Temari had stopped her laughing as she took in the sight of the younger boy before her. Though, as she watched him struggling with his pants, watching as toned muscles played under his tight pale skin, she realized that he wasn't so much a boy anymore as he had been when they'd first met. He was almost a grown man now and his body was finally catching up to hers in maturity, much to her delight. She walked the distance around the table and was standing beside him by the time he'd defeated his last enemy. Standing only in a pair of thin cloth boxers, it was now her turn to rove her eyes over him. She kept a small grin on her face all the while, and by the time she met Shikamaru's expectant gaze, she shrugged.

"Eeh," she commented with an unimpressed shrug, to which she laughed after seeing his frown. But he knew better than to retaliate and jokingly comment about a woman's body...especially when the prospect of getting laid was at hand. Within the last year, whenever they'd been able to meet up they'd taken things a step further each time. Recently, they'd worked up to some serious making out and Temari allowing him to cop a feel of her breasts, but they had yet to take things all the way. Was this just another step that she would allow him to take now or would she let him have her tonight, he wondered.

"You know, you're not being very fair," he pointed out.

"What do you mean?" she inquired, drawing closer to him. He backed up a step in order to keep her from silencing him with a kiss just yet.

"You have on two articles of clothing and I've only got one."

Temari grinned at him and shook her head. "Feel free to put something back on."

"I think you should take something else off," he pushed, grinning himself.

"Do you? And what would you suggest that I remove?" she questioned, cocking her head to one side. Shikamaru just grinned wider, but before Temari could question him, her bra came undone from behind. She looked to his feet to see his shadow extending behind her and stared up at him. "Now _that_ isn't fair." He shrugged but did not apologize. She gave a small laugh as she allowed the garment to fall to the floor, revealing herself to the sneaky shadow user. After he'd taken in enough of her beauty with his eyes, he wanted to explore her with some of his other senses. He closed the distance between them and kissed her, softly at first, but growing more deeply soon enough as he pressed a hand to her side. Disappointingly, she jumped and broke the kiss.

"Your hands are cold!" she exclaimed.

"They'll warm up soon," he assured, forcing her back into a kiss once again. Though she squirmed at first, she soon melded back into his embrace. Shikamaru was at least kind enough to let his hands warm themselves a bit on the blonde's steamy backside before moving them to her front and exploring there. Putting just a few inches of space between their bodies, he slid his cool hands over her tight abs and up her chest, cupping the large mounds there. As he massaged them gently, he found Temari drawing him deeper into the kiss, as if trying to encourage him. He flicked his cold thumbs over her large erect nipples, causing her to gasp in his mouth, the sensation momentarily overwhelming her. Figuring that she liked it, he did so again. This time, the kunoichi broke the kiss with a soft moan. With his own mouth now free, Shikamaru bent down to taste one of the delicate pink delights, still continuing to massage the other.

Her breaths now coming quicker and her knees feeling weak, she grabbed onto the chuunin's shoulder with one hand for support, the other behind his head, kneading through his rough unruly hair, urging him to continue. The sensation of both hot and cold at each of her sensitive nipples was driving her up a wall. As he switched nipples, it was almost more than Temari could bear and she felt herself stagger. Shikamaru stood and steadied her, an amused expression on his face.

"You okay?" he asked, delighted that he could have such a powerful effect on the strong Suna jounin.

"Shut up! It's the sake," she replied with a lie, her face beginning to redden as she couldn't hide her weakness from the boy. She had always prided herself on being stronger than him, always one step ahead, but now there was no disputing that she could be brought to such a low state of stability by this meager chuunin.

Allowing her a moment to recover, he decided to move the table and take the liberty of rolling out her large futon so they would be more comfortable. Once set, he had Temari sit on it and knelt in front of her. They stared at each other for a second, the moment of passion having been interrupted, and seemed embarrassed. They both laughed softly at their awkwardness, but stopped as Shikamaru moved in for another kiss. Again, his hand found her supple breast, and hers on him as well.

Tracing the lines of his abs, he chuckled into her mouth as she tickled him. Realizing that it was not the reaction she wanted, she decided to take a brave leap forward and remind him that she wasn't powerless to affect him either. She continued south, finding the bulge in his shorts and brushing against it. This time, it was Shikamaru who gasped, positioning himself closer to her and giving her a better angle, trying to encourage her exploration. Rubbing her hands up and down the length of it, she found that he was already hard and taut with desire. Grasping his shaft through the fabric, she continued her slow strokes, loving how with every succession each breath came just a bit quicker than the last.

That was it. He wanted to go all the way tonight and he wouldn't settle for anything less. But he knew from experience that if he were to be successful in his mission, Temari had to feel like she was the one in charge and making the decisions. If he initiated it, she may just decide to be cruel and deny him. She did, after all, get a sick amusement from asserting her power over him and making him suffer. So far this method had worked to his advantage. Every step forward they'd moved had been initiated by Temari, but only through careful plotting by the genius. So how to ensure that he would get laid tonight?

"I...I don't know about this," he panted, breaking the fierce kiss.

"What? What are you tensing up for?"

He looked away, trying to convince her with his body language. "I mean...maybe I'm a little...scared..."

"Scared?! Of what? Me?"

"No, I mean... This is...my first time...having sex," he softly admitted.

"...Mine too, dumbass."

Shikamaru shouted for joy on the inside as with that statement she had confirmed that they would be going all the way. Now to complete the deal. "Maybe I'm afraid that I won't be any good."

"That's not something a man is supposed to say!"

"Hmph. Is that what I get for being honest?" he whined, trying to sound hurt by her words.

"No..."

"Look, just...be gentle with me or something, okay? Cut me some slack."

The blonde just laughed. "It's not like I can really compare you to other lovers...yet," she joked. "Look, just...kiss me, okay?"

And the two locked in another deep kiss. By making her think that she was now in the lead and closing the deal, Shikamaru waved goodbye to his virginity.

Temari, realizing she would, like always, have to be the brave one and take the lead, traced a finger under the chuunin's boxers.

"Do you...want me to take them off?" he innocently asked between kisses.

"Mmmhm," she murmured back.

Breaking away from her lips once again, he stood and forced himself not to tear them from his body. He was playing the part of the hesitant partner in need of coaxing so he couldn't seem too eager. He faced away from her and slowly lowered them, gingerly lifting each foot out before adding them to his pile of clothes in the corner. Turning to face her, he began to kneel down once more, but she stopped him.

"No, stay there," she commanded, drawing herself closer on her knees. His proud stiff member staring straight at her, and her right back, the boy couldn't help but play his part now and blush. Temari convinced herself that there was no reason to be hesitant; that, though this was her first time, it was his as well so even if she was no good, maybe he wouldn't notice. Besides, it was time for him to feel weak in the knees. Wrapping her lips around his thick sensitive head, she rolled her tongue over it, the salty taste of precum pouring over her taste buds. Still, it wasn't unpleasant, and she took more of him into her mouth.

Having her hot and wet and tight around him as she devoured his shaft, he placed a hand on her shoulder to steady himself. Just the sight of her servicing him like this was enough of a power trip to make all the years of lost arguments and debates well worth it. She worked her way up and down his solidness in a steady rhythm, with each turn taking just a bit more of him in until she was able to withstand his entire length. Still, she moved at a slow and steady pace and, as good as it felt, each minute more that went by made it harder for Shikamaru not to grab her by the hair and fuck her mouth more quickly. But he knew if he did that she would get pissed and kick him out…if she didn't kill him first. Instead, when he could take no more, he lay both palms on the sides of her face, drawing her back from him and kneeling before her once again.

Having not gotten quite the reaction that she'd hoped from the boy, she searched his face to find just how bad a job she'd done. But the chuunin gave her a lazy, lust-filled grin and sighed.

"Much more of that and I would've come without doing anything for you," he lied while opening her mind to his suggestion of moving on to something that would involve the both of them.

Temari smiled at the report and responded, "We can't have that, now can we?" as she pulled him in close for a kiss, but turned her head at the last moment. "Oh," she whispered, settling herself backward onto her lower back as she swiftly removed her last article of clothing. "I suppose I should be fair, shouldn't I?"

Shikamaru nodded, taking the panties from her hand and flinging them off to the side. He leaned forward, readying himself to position over her, but she sat up, catching him off guard and pushed him forcefully onto his back. When he looked up at her wondering just what the hell she was doing, she flashed him a cocky grin and straddled his upper legs, putting a finger to his chest while her other hand grabbed his cock.

"I'm gonna make sure you pleasure me right since you're apparently not any good," she said with a grin, lifting herself upward and guiding his solid length into her hungry wet opening. Slowly she lowered herself upon him, the young man under her watching with wild eyes, regretting his words earlier. While he was enjoying himself, he wanted to play on his terms.

As the blonde forced him into submission he thought that he may go crazy if things didn't start to move at his pace soon, but the sight of her naked atop him was tantalizing to say the least. Even hotter and tighter than her mouth, he was in ecstasy. But as he watched, amid all the sensations thrilling throughout his body, his brain still found something to ponder about. But he knew better than to bring it up now.

Bending over him and pulling Shikamaru up a bit so they could kiss, she continued her maddening pace making sure that the angle and depth were to her complete enjoyment. She quivered with pleasure and a moan escaped her, and that was when Shikamaru could take no more. He'd let her have things her way for long enough. Now it was his turn. Using his Kage Mane no Jutsu he captured her, freezing her in place momentarily.

"Shika-"

"Shhh. It's my turn now," he declared, rolling them over and assuming the dominant position. With his technique still in place, he thrust into her, and in turn she raised her hips to meet him. Supporting himself only with one arm, he used his other to massage her breast once again as he slammed hard and deep into her, shuddering now from the pleasure.

"Fuck!" Temari whispered, though from the tone of her voice, it was not out of pain. Her breaths became more ragged and her insides tightened around Shikamaru's cock as he rocked her into a fierce climax, loving each and every moan that he was able to force out of her. He rode her climax, his fast approaching as well. Trying to maintain his cool and ride hers out till the end, he struggled to appease them both. When at last he felt his body give way to the pleasure, he pulled himself from her, coming all over her legs, and released his jutsu, rolling over flopping onto his side beside the panting blonde.

For a time, not a word was said as the two stared deeply into the other's eyes.

"Heh," Shikamaru finally began, breaking the silence. "I bet you didn't plan on this happening when you invited me up for tea."

Now it was Temari's turn to laugh. "The hell I didn't!"

Shikamaru's face sobered. "What?"

"It's about time we finally did this. I've been waiting forever."

"What?" he asked again, incredulously.

"If it were up to me, I would've fucked you a long time ago. But you couldn't even work up the courage to kiss me until last year. I've had to wait for you to grow up enough to be ready for it. It hasn't exactly been easy."

"You're bullshitting me. Every time I tried to make a move you'd laugh at or insult me!" he cried back in disbelief.

"Because you went about it like a wimp! It's…well…been a fantasy of mine for you to finally grow a pair and take the lead," she admitted, blushing. "I thought you were going to tonight, but…oh well. I got what I wanted in the end."

Sitting up, Shikamaru shook his head, laughing to himself. "You mean I could've had you a year ago?" he asked, turning his head to look at her. She propped herself back on her elbows and nodded, a satisfied smile still planted firmly on her face. "Fuck!" he laughed, shaking his head once again. Women really were a pain in the ass…but he now understood his father's words of why they were worth the trouble. When that realization had cleared his mind, another one resurfaced from earlier. "Temari,"

"Hm?" she responded, tracing a finger over his chest.

"Was this really your first time?"

"Ha! Why do you ask? Was I really that good?"

"Well, yeah, but… Your…you know… Hm. How should I say this? It just seemed like…like you were…I dunno…like it wasn't your first time having…"

"You mean that my cherry was already popped?" she clarified, her face still holding an expression of amusement from watching him dance around the issue. When the boy nodded, she grinned. "Well I had to do something while I was waiting for you," she declared. When his expression turned serious and somewhat hurt, she explained further. "I didn't go whoring myself out, if that's what you're thinking. I just…got a…toy. You know. Girls, unlike guys, need them sometimes. We can't always take care of our needs with just a hand."

"You've been using a dildo?" he asked, astonished.

"Yeah," she replied as though there was no need to be so surprised.

When he'd calmed a bit, a grin returned to his lips. "Well, you won't be needing that anymore."

"Only if you plan on moving to Suna with me," she declared. "There's no way I could go months without orgasming. I'd like to see you try, too."

"Okay, okay…fair enough."

"So…what do you think of that, anyway?"

"I said it was fair, didn't I?"

"No… Moving to Suna, I mean. That way we could be together more often than a few times a year."

To this, Shikamaru cringed. "I don't want to move," he stated distastefully. "As troublesome as it is being a part of this village, this is where my friends and family are. I'm not leaving."

"Not even for me?" Temari questioned, happiness draining from her features.

Shikamaru turned toward her now as he responded. "Would you really put me in the position of choosing between you and my family and village?"

"Someday I may have to. And I think I'll win in the end," she finished, forcing a grin as she tried to bring some humor to the issue at hand. She wouldn't push him for an answer now, and perhaps if he wouldn't leave his village, she could join him in Konoha instead. But now was not the time. Things were troubled as it was with all the Akatsuki business, and Suna was low on shinobi. For now it was out of the question so she would let the situation rest until things changed.

Shikamaru couldn't believe his ears. No sooner than she thought she'd hooked him with sex, she'd tried to make him give up everything else that he held dear. Did she really think that she could have such power over him? It was true that he'd been slacking lately and hadn't been putting up as much of a fight as he usually did, but perhaps he had been wrong to do so. He was a man of the Nara clan and he would never let a woman rule over his life like his father had allowed his mother to. Indeed, he'd have to teach Temari otherwise and keep her at arm's length for a while.

But for tonight, the two cleaned up and grabbed what sleep they could before the sun came up.

"No, I'm not saying that I don't understand _how_ this happened," Shikamaru whined back to the insulting girl before him. "What I meant was that I pulled out."

"Apparently not in time."

Asserting his innocence and claiming not to be the father would only prove disastrous if he decided to press the issue further and he knew it, despite his certainty that he'd pulled out on time. All he could do now was be a man and take some responsibility. "Apparently not," he conceded with a long and drawn out sigh.

"So what are you going to do about it?" she asked, trying to remain strong, but the tension in her voice betrayed her.

"What do you mean? There's not a whole lot I can do about it, is there?"

Temari shook her head. "What do you want me to do about it then? Is that a better question?" Shikamaru looked at her blankly, not fully understanding what she meant. Realizing the boy was clueless she decided to spell it out for him, raising her voice in anger and frustration. "Do you want me to get rid of it or not, Shikamaru?"

"Get rid of it?" he echoed. "Hell, I don't know. It's your body."

"Tell me what you want me to do. It doesn't mean that I'm going to do it, but I have to know what you want because you're just as involved in this as I am."

"Fuck. This is too troublesome," he muttered. "I need time to think," he answered, turning away from her and heading toward the door.

"Shikamaru," she called, almost pleading for him not to go, but he did not answer. He just left. From the other side of the door, he could hear the sounds of a violent rampage occurring in the room behind him. No doubt Temari was throwing a fit, but he needed time to regroup. He had a lot to think over and come to terms with.

**Translations/Term Definitions...in no particular order:**

- _Kage Mane no Jutsu_: The Nara clan's Shadow Copy Technique. It binds the enemy and forces them into the same motions that the user is doing.


	28. Chapter 27

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 27**

The evening came quickly for everyone, and as dinner-time approached the entire Konoha gang found themselves together with Gaara (whom Naruto had ambushed as soon as he exited the conference room) and Matsuri who'd tagged along for the chance to consult with both the bride and groom together. Neji had been guilted into going by his homesick cousin who'd pleaded for him to come since the days they could see each other whenever were almost at an end, and Shikamaru was both famished and in need of a distraction from his thoughts. Gaara had invited Temari but she'd declined; Kankurou was still away on a mission.

"Wahaa!" Naruto squealed as the head chef personally brought out their food with his waiters and set the steaming dishes in front of them.

"Thank you, Izuma," Gaara stoically said when they had finished, yet the mere fact that he said 'thank you' at all was sign enough of his sincerity.

"No, my thanks to you, Kazekage-sama. I really appreciate your request that I cater for your reception."

"Ah! So we'll be able to eat your food again tomorrow, Mr. Chef?" the blonde asked excitedly.

"Hai."

"Yatta! Itadakimasu!" he exclaimed as he broke his wooden chopsticks apart and aimed for the food, only to be thwarted by Neji who caught the anxious boy's chopsticks in his own. The hungry blonde gave the jounin a startled and confused stare, meeting Neji's irritated look.

"Have some manners!" he brashly ordered.

"Huh?"

Neji's eyebrow twitched as he realized he'd have to spell out the boy's rudeness to him. "Since the Kazekage has not only been gracious enough to host us during our stay, he has also offered to pay for our dinner. I would think that would earn him the courtesy of serving himself first, so wait your turn."

"Oh…I guess you're right," Naruto realized, then grinned sheepishly across the table at the red-head. "Sorry, Gaara. Go ahead!" he urged, now politely waiting his turn.

The shorter boy stared at his friend and his soon-to-be-cousin-in-law across the table, amused at their display but he remained polite and kept a straight face. Graciously, he bowed his head slightly, acknowledging Naruto's offer but turned instead to the woman by his side.

"I would like that honor to go to Hinata," he declared, turning the attention of everyone at the table to the now-blushing Hyuuga.

"A-Arigatou," she thanked, bowing and nervously breaking her chopsticks apart as she tried to decide what to take first from the vast array of dishes before her. Noticing pained expressions passing over Naruto's face out of the corner of her eye, she realized that by being so indecisive she was torturing the poor boy. She smiled to herself and grabbed the first thing in front of her, promptly devouring it. "Oishii," she commented, smiling and gesturing for the rest of them to start.

"Now: itadakimasu!" Naruto cried as he dug in.

Soon the table was filled with chatter as Matsuri fired her questions away at her Kazekage and Hinata between bites, and Neji and Naruto had gotten into another one of their debates.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to come to dinner!" an exasperated Neji proclaimed, sulking.

"Don't go changing the subject! You still haven't explained why you say Kage Bunshin is an ineffective technique!"

"For the last time, that isn't what I said and I have explained it three times already!"

"You have not! Right, Shikamaru?"

"Don't get me involved in this!"

At the other end of the table, Matsuri struggled to be heard over the Konoha boys. "Okay, I think that covers the color scheme… Tomorrow we'll have to do some emergency tailoring on your kimono before the wedding, okay Hinata? We ran short on time today."

"Kimono?" Hinata questioned. Honestly, she hadn't even thought about it. In a traditional Hyuuga wedding of a head family member, the bride and groom wore special ceremonial robes that had been passed down through the generations. Always assuming that she would be married in them, she never bothered to think of it, though now that she'd realized her mistake it seemed rather stupid of her. She was grateful in that moment that Matsuri had taken the time to think everything out for her.

"Of course! For such a special day you have to dress in special clothes! Gaara-sama is even going to be wearing something nice." To this, the boy in question turned and looked at his former student who soon caught herself. "Oh, eh… Not that what you wear every day isn't nice, but…uh… Heh heh… Anyway, Hinata-chan, we already have the kimono prepared based on Gaara-sama's estimation of your measurements but, not that I doubt my Kazekage's judgments," she added with a nervous lilt to her voice before continuing. "We should double-check, just to make sure. Especially with the baby and all, it's possible they've changed."

"Baby?" Shikamaru hastily jumped in, staring incredulously at Hinata who began to blush again. Gaara glared at Matsuri, silently reminding her that that information had been confided in her secretly when after he'd agreed to allowing her to be the wedding coordinator and they'd been discussing the kimono issue at hand. He was not happy that she'd just broken his confidence in her.

"Whoops… So not even you guys knew? …Gomen nasai…"

Gaara sighed and addressed the group who was now silent for the first time since the food had arrived. "We had decided to wait until after the wedding to make the announcement," he explained, keeping his voice low, hoping the others would do the same. It wasn't that the information getting out bothered him, but Hinata, being raised in such a conservative family, still felt somewhat ashamed at becoming pregnant out of wedlock. The threat of Hiashi sending someone to seal the child still loomed in the distance, but Neji had sworn not to let it happen so she tried to place faith in him and not worry.

"So that's why you're in such a rush to get married, huh? Heh! Way to go, Gaara!" Naruto shouted, obviously not taking Gaara's hint of keeping things quiet. "…Crap, you're beating me in everything, aren't you?" he added under his breath, calming a bit as he began to sulk.

"How do you two feel about that?" Shikamaru suddenly asked.

Gaara and Hinata looked at each other briefly before answering, Hinata speaking first.

"Honestly, it's all a little overwhelming when I stop to think about it. If I didn't have Gaara here to support me, I'm not sure what I would do. But having him beside me makes me feel like whatever happens, everything will be okay as long as we face it together," she ended with a smile in her fiancé's direction. In return, he smiled faintly and nodded, taking her hand in his under the table.

"I admit that I…felt much the same way when I first heard the news. But I love Hinata…and would have wanted to start a family with her eventually," he struggled to explain. "While this is sooner than expected, it's nothing I didn't already want."

Contemplating their words, Shikamaru simply nodded then went back to his brooding.

"Hey, hey. Have you picked out a name yet?" Naruto asked.

"It's still too early for that! Think before you speak for once," Neji answered, still trying to pound some logic into the blonde's head.

And the rest of the dinner carried on just as rambunctiously as it had started until all of the food had been eaten and everyone went their separate ways for the night.

Neji curled up under his blanket, nearly asleep on his futon when there was a soft tapping at his door. After trying to ignore it and having the incessant knocking only grow louder, he threw his covers aside, switched on the light, and angrily pulled open the door, fully expecting to find his new nemesis there, no doubt having been evicted by Shikamaru. However, when he came face to face with the opposite, his anger turned to curiosity.

"What happened?" he asked, not even bothering with 'what do you want?' since it was obvious as the boy carried his futon, blanket, and bag with him.

"I forgot how much Naruto snores and talks in his sleep," came his answer. "Can I stay here?"

Contemplating his offer, Neji finally answered in a fussy growl. "Only if you're quiet." Honestly, he really wanted to say no, but understanding their common irritant, he took pity on the boy before him.

"Hai, hai," Shikamaru agreed with a small chuckle, stepping inside with his things once the older boy moved aside. "I just want to get some sleep. I won't be any trouble."

"Good," Neji said, returning once again to his futon. "Turn off the light when you're done," he ordered, shutting his eyes with a frown as he reminded himself that he would only be in this group for another few days, then return to normal life in Konoha where, as a jounin, he was hardly ever assigned team missions anymore…and that was just how he liked it. The day when the Hokage assigned him to take on a trio of genin made him restless at times…but not tonight. Tonight, he was exhausted. He shut his eyes and allowed the lulling darkness to consume him...only to be pulled back from the brink just as he'd almost gone under.

"Hey, what would you do if you accidentally got a girl pregnant?" Shikamaru suddenly asked while straightening his futon and blanket.

"What?" Neji growled, not believing that the boy was keeping him from precious sleep with such a stupid question.

"You know, like what happened with Gaara and Hinata. What would you do?" the other boy repeated.

With a loud sigh, Neji rolled over to face Shikamaru so he could glare at him while he spoke. "I would not allow such a thing to happen. I am more responsible than that."

"…Obviously, you've never had a girlfriend," Shikamaru commented, feeling some pity for the older jounin who took everything so seriously. "Oh well, your loss."

"You agreed to be no trouble," Neji reminded.

"Hai, hai," he answered, shutting off the light and creeping back to his futon in the darkened room. "But really, what would you do?" he insisted.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Can I just get an answer?"

"Arg! Fine, but only if you agree to shut up!" he huffed. "I would be a man and take responsibility, not whine and complain like you! Such a thing would only further distress the supposed pregnant girl." Neji finally answered. "Now, not another word or you can go back with Naruto!"

Shikamaru didn't utter a peep for the rest of the night, and though sleep found the Hyuuga boy quickly enough, Shikamaru lay awake for hours, unable to stop thinking about his predicament.

As the engaged couple got ready for bed, Hinata found herself nervous as her soon-to-be husband began to disrobe, ending up in his solid black boxers. Hinata couldn't help but stare at his pale beauty. She knew from experience that the skin would be soft and smooth to the touch, a remnant from all his years of protection by Shukaku. Still, his body was not unscarred, for he bore a small mark above his right breast. Perhaps someday she would ask him about it, but not tonight. Tonight, she had other plans.

As Gaara climbed into bed, he watched intently as Hinata shyly undressed, neatly folding her clothes and setting them by her bag. Attempting to be fair, she ended up in just her panties. Climbing into bed, she slowly snuggled up next to the boy, who she could tell was quite happy to have her there. But instead of acting upon his obvious urge, he simply turned off the bedside lamp and cuddled up next to her.

"Good night," he bid, shutting his eyes.

Confused, Hinata asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" he repeated as his eyelids flung open, not sure what she could mean.

"I, um… I thought that…you'd want to…" she trailed off.

"I do," the boy admitted after a pause. "But with the pregnancy, I thought-"

"Oh, no, it's okay," she quickly assured. "I, uh…asked Sakura-chan about it during my last exam," she explained, embarrassed at admitting that she was concerned about the issue herself. This certainly did not escape Gaara's attention.

"She did?" he reconfirmed, turning the light back on. "For how long?"

"Until the ninth month, if we're careful," she informed with barely a whisper. "So…"

"So it's okay if I do this," he said, his hand cupping her bare breast.

"Mmhm," she sighed, her body quickly responding to his warm touch. Desiring more of him she met his lips in a passionate kiss, pulling him on top of her. Sliding his leg between hers, he propped himself up on one elbow, still groping her with the other as he rubbed his thigh against the part of her that made her squirm with pleasure. Hinata whimpered into his mouth as they kissed deeply, and Gaara wanted only for her to continue making such delightful sounds. Breaking their kiss, which elicited a longing sigh from Hinata, he sat up to a crouching position and, placing both hands on her sides, sat her up slightly against the headboard, a pillow behind her. Wasting no time, he slipped his leg between hers once again, bracing himself against the headboard with one arm, the other caressing her supple mound as his mouth occupied the other. Flicking his tongue over her erect nipple and gently squeezing the other between his thumb and forefinger, he heard the most wonderful melody of stifled moans from his shy companion.

"G-Gaara…" she quietly cried, placing her hands on his shoulders. She wanted for all the world that he continue, but instead of pulling him closer, she gently pushed him away.

Not sure what exactly he'd done wrong, he cautiously raised himself from her and sat back, carefully watching her face.

Opening heavy-lidded eyes and breathing heavier than normal, she met Gaara's concerned gaze with a blush and embarrassed smile.

"Did I…hurt you?" he questioned, confused by her conflicting signals.

Shaking her head lazily, she met his eyes and explained. "It felt wonderful…but if you kept doing that, I probably would've…" she trailed off, her blush growing deeper. "And there's…something I'd like to do for you first," she near-whispered.

Knowing it would only embarrass her more to ask what it was she wanted to do, though he found himself growing even harder with anticipation, he remained silent as he waited for her to call the shots.

"Is that…is that alright?"

Suppressing a natural urge to tell her that that was a stupid question, he merely nodded.

Hinata gulped and, trembling with both uncertainty and excitement, embraced his lips once again in a kiss as her hands traveled from his thighs to his lap, brushing over the solid protrusion under the cloth of his boxers. This caused the boy to move his hips slightly as he tried to follow her touch and, given his enthusiasm, Hinata felt a little bolder and gently coaxed his eager member from the front opening. Gently she traced her fingers up his length, caressing his head. Instinctively, his hands went to her shoulders as if to both steady himself and keep her there. Getting the message, she wrapped her small fingers around his thickness in a delicate embrace and began to rub up and down the length of him. As his breathing became heavier and his concentration on their kiss lessened, she figured she was doing a good job, but one of his hands left her shoulder and encircled hers on him. Halting in her efforts, she broke their kiss and began to wallow in self-pity.

'_He always makes me feel so good… Can I not do the same for him? I love him so much. I just want to show him that._'

"Harder," came a breathy whisper, jolting her back to the situation at hand. Gaara tightened her grasp around him and directed her motions, taking her down his shaft to the base then back up, brushing over the tip, and back down again. Once the motions had been achieved to his liking, he guided her to a quicker pace and relinquished control, bringing his hand to her breast once again as he buried his face in her neck. His hot breaths felt glorious against her sensitive skin, sending goosebumps down her arms. Keeping the rhythm that he'd set forth soon became more difficult for Hinata as he massaged her breast, stroking over her nipple as he nibbled at her neck. It became all too much, and she let out a small whimper, as he began to suck at the soft skin, rolling his tongue over it. She could feel the wetness saturating her last remaining article of clothing and wanted nothing more in that moment than for him to take her, to feel the hardness that was in her hands inside of her, filling her to the brim with ecstasy.

'_No, not yet. Not yet! I have to, ah…finish my mission… I can't keep letting him distract me like this! Come on, Hinata, regain control of yourself!_' she insisted. It took her a moment to regain her senses but when she did she realized that she'd stopped all her efforts towards him.

That was it. She was bound and determined to pleasure him and she couldn't allow him to keep distracting her! It was time for her to drive him wild with her mouth this time. Though she'd never done this before, in secret she'd recently begun practicing on a banana late at night in her apartment, preparing for just such an occasion. And after discovering his most sensitive areas just now, she was feeling confident that she would repay him for the last time they made love.

Pulling back from his embrace, she met his hungry expression with a smile before scooting back and bending over him, wasting no time with words. Gaara said nothing either, a bit in shock at her sudden boldness, but as she wrapped her hot mouth around his head he let out a sharp breath of air as his senses went crazy. Had he anything to say he would have forgotten it as his brain now seemed incapable of processing anything but the sheer pleasure that was being given to him.

Taking a moment to swirl her tongue around his head, she was pleased to hear the effect it had on him as he let out a small moan. Taking more of him in, she gently grated her bottom teeth along his firm rod, knowing now that this was both a sensitive area and that she didn't have to be as gentle as she'd earlier thought. She was rewarded as a hand came to rest at the back of her head, not pressing her down upon him but rather massaging her scalp, playing with her hair…anything he could do to keep contact with her. He wouldn't force himself upon her; there was no need. She was doing everything just right: the pressure, the speed, hitting all of his most sensitive areas on every stroke. He was enjoying every minute of this.

As much as Hinata was enjoying herself as well, she felt a familiar sourness strike her stomach. '_No… No, no, no. This is not happening,_' she tried to convince herself, unconsciously speeding up her pace in an effort to keep herself from being distracted. '_And I even took a pill earlier! I refuse to be nauseous right now. I am a ninja. I cannot succumb to this,_' she told herself, still keeping up in her efforts. '_I am not going to throw up. I am not going to throw up,_' she repeated.

"Hinata,"

'_Okay, I am going to throw up…but after we're done. I am too turned on right now not to finish this._'

"Hina…ta…"

Hearing Gaara's breathy plea finally brought her back to her senses and she stopped momentarily, pulling away to look up at the boy, his eyes closed and head tilted back as he rode the waves of pleasure which were beginning to course through his body. Though Hinata had only gazed at him for a second, she brought her head back down once again and was about to open her mouth when he spilled his seed all over her face.

Momentarily stunned, her awkward response came in the form of a silent laugh. '_If he had come in my mouth right then, I would've thrown up on him._' Counting her lucky stars, she sat up and gingerly began to wipe away the thick hot substance.

"Gomen," he apologized.

Again, she smiled and shook her head. "I'm glad."

"I came too soon," he admitted, feeling just a little bad as his orgasm faded. "But you're…really good at that," he finished, a slight blush finding its way onto his cheeks.

"Arigatou," she said out of habit with a small bow, though it seemed a strange thing to be thanking someone for. "I, um…I'd like to wash my face if you don't mind," she said, feeling a bit guilty for it. Honestly, she'd wondered what it would taste like, but with her stomach acting up she wasn't going to take the chance.

"Not at all," he returned, gesturing to the bathroom door.

"I'll be right back…and then we can finish," she said, still determined to have him satisfy her needs. On the way there, she pulled down her soiled panties and stepped out of them, setting them by her bag before reaching the bathroom. Not bothering to close the door, Gaara took every opportunity to watch her nude figure. Not taking his eyes off her, he removed his underwear as well, flinging it somewhere behind him. Taking in the sight of her nakedness he found himself becoming turned on once again, and seeing that his job wasn't quite done yet he began to stroke himself back into readiness.

When Hinata was done washing her face with cold water, she was thrilled that her stomach had decided to settle itself as she made her way back toward the bed, and the man there who sat stroking himself.

"I thought that was my job," she joked as she sat back on the bed, finding that his efforts were not just serving to turn him on. Watching him fondle himself made her desire grow, a new hot wetness presenting itself between her legs. Gaara shrugged and stopped, somewhat to Hinata's disappointment, but she knew that there were other things that his dick could be doing, and they involved much more pleasure than that.

Taking her by the shoulders, he laid her on her back and wasted no time in climbing between her legs. Planting a hot kiss on her lips, it was obvious that while she had been calming parts of herself in the other room, he had been working parts of himself into a frenzy. Had she not been so turned on and had there been no foreplay, such a rash approach would have been painful, but as he plunged into her, she was not only well prepared but welcomed his rough tactics.

He pushed himself inside of her, then slid out only to dive back in, her hot tightness wrapping around him once again, begging him to stay but again he would leave and reenter, burying his entire length into her. It wasn't long before before Hinata's gasps turned into whimpers, then moans as the pleasure overtook her.

Sitting up, he grabbed Hinata's hips and lifted her in one fluid movement, never missing a beat. At this angle, with this rate, Hinata never stood a chance as he ravaged her. Her orgasm barely had a chance to build before it exploded throughout her entire body, causing her to arch her back and spasm, but Gaara held strong and continued to pound himself into her until they had both been satisfied. Though his orgasm wasn't as strong as the first, he still collapsed on top of her as they both gasped for air, recovering from the pleasure and exertion.

After many silent moments had passed, save for the two shinobi's panting, Hinata smiled and let out a short laugh.

"What is it?" came a sleepy voice from atop her.

"After the wedding tomorrow, we're supposed to officially consummate our marriage."

"…Yes…?" Gaara replied, confused.

"Nothing," she answered with another laugh. "Just looking forward to it."

She was rewarded by a small laugh of his own, barely audible but she was able to feel it as his body lay on top hers.

Hinata swore then that no matter how homesick she ever got, she would never regret her decision of leaving. The perks were just too great.

**Translations/Term Definitions...in no particular order:**

- _Yatta_: Used as an expression of joy; it is also the name of a song in Japan sung by a group of naked guys wearing fig leaves over their crotches. Seriously, it's up there with the Village People's YMCA. Just...Google, YouTube, or Wiki it. You'll see. You'll see... oo;

- _Itadakimasu_: Said before eating a meal, it is used for the purpose of giving thanks for the food that is about to be consumed.


	29. Chapter 28

Love's Misconstruities

**Love's Misconstruities**

**Chapter 28**

The next day, everything managed to go smoothly enough. Matsuri was able to conceal Hinata's new hickey, though if the bride had been able to maintain the blush she'd developed after Matsuri had pointed it out, that would've worked too. Hinata only had one bout of morning sickness, and luckily it was before the ceremony which was performed by village elder Ebizou, the late elder Chiyo's brother. It was held atop Gaara's personal balcony which overlooked the village. Only those closest to the bride and groom were present there while the rest of the villagers watched from below.

After they were pronounced husband and wife they made a short address to the adoring people of Sunagakure and headed inside for a short lunch with the family, friends and village councilmen and elders, catered of course by Gaara's favorite restaurant. Later they would join the rest of the village for a massive feast and celebration. Gaara and Hinata had wanted to keep things small and simple, but Matsuri had convinced her Kazekage just how much his people would appreciate their reclusive leader sharing his special day with them. Such insights were why he'd chosen her for this job to begin with, so he'd reluctantly agreed. Besides, everyone was curious about the new addition to their village, and to make them more intrigued, she was from the secretive and illustrious Hyuuga clan, the most powerful in their allied village of Konoha. Hinata had already been warned by Matsuri that she may have to put up with Gaara's mob of fangirls at the festival later, but she doubted that they would cause much of a ruckus in the end. She'd hoped that they would respect the object of their affections enough to leave him be, especially after seeing him happily together with his new wife. They'd just have to find someone else to crush over now.

But all that would happen later. For now, it was time to relax and enjoy the company of those closest to them, and for Hinata, that was time she intended to cherish while she still could.

She and Gaara sat together at the large round table in the conference room where they were to be served their lunch; Neji was to Hinata's other side, Naruto (regretfully) by his, then Matsuri. Next to Gaara was the vacant seat which was reserved for Kankurou, then Temari and Shikamaru, who both went missing shortly after the ceremony had finished. The rest of the councilmen and elders sat between them. Neji was counting his blessings that Naruto was too busy drooling over the food to talk and, to further ensure he wouldn't have to speak with the genin, began conversing with his cousin, hoping Naruto at least had some sense of politeness and would not interrupt.

"Yes?" Temari asked, her voice filled with irritation, though she was forcing it. If she didn't sound angry she was sure her uncertainty and vulnerability would show, and that she refused to do. She'd been up all night, unable to sleep, wondering what she would do depending on Shikamaru's decision about their predicament, and now that he'd pulled her aside into a small empty room she was about to be either overjoyed or have her worst fears realized.

Shikamaru had his back to her, though he turned slightly and glanced over his shoulder to stare at her. His face was completely blank, giving away nothing.

"Well? This'd better be important. You dragged me away from my brother on the happiest day of his life."

"I wonder," he slowly began, stuffing his hands in his dress pants pockets. "Would I be that happy if I got married?"

Temari scoffed. "Probably not. You've always compared marriage to a prison sentence."

"Heh. Yeah…but that was before I understood the reasons why people are willing do it anyway, even after knowing that."

Temari did not want to waste time talking circles this issue. She walked around Shikamaru and faced him, putting her hands on her hips. "What the hell is your point?"

The boy just grinned and shook his head. "I'm saying that I'll be a man and do what's expected of me." She just stared at him, prompting him to elaborate. "I'll marry you, okay? So go ahead and have the kid."

She stared at him a moment longer before finally speaking. "If that's your attitude, then I refuse to marry you. You know, you're a bigger dick than I ever gave you credit for," she finished, storming past him and making for the door. Her hand was almost to the handle when her body froze. "Shikamaru, let me go. NOW."

"That wouldn't be a good idea."

"Really? Well, since you're so smart, I'll let you figure this one out: you either release me now while I'm mad, or keep holding me until you run out of chakra and then, when I am _really_ pissed, I'll beat the shit out of you."

"You're not going to do that," he calmly stated.

"The hell I'm not!" she yelled, straining against his hold on her. "Shikamaru, let me go!"

"No. You're going to listen to what I have to say," he insisted, holding his ground. "And try not to interrupt. …This doesn't happen very often." Curious by his last statement and the sincerity in his voice, she stopped her struggling and allowed her anger dissipated just enough to for her to keep silent. "That's…not the only reason I want to marry you. I've known that you were the woman I wanted to be my wife for a while now. I was just afraid that if I let you know, you'd use it against me somehow. You know how uptight I am about a man being whipped into submission by woman."

"What?"

"Hey, I said no interrupting," he reminded, a hint of playfulness in his tone before he turned serious again. "I was planning on asking you once I became a jounin. But then you got pregnant and I didn't have a plan for that scenario. I felt rushed and I was careless. I didn't know how to deal with it. But I'd made the plans a long time ago; to marry you and have children. It's just all happening a lot sooner than I'd projected. But that doesn't give me the right to get scared and be a dick like I have been. I am man, after all. I can't act like a kid anymore."

Releasing her from his jutsu, she turned around to face him, the anger having drained from her face. Never before had he spoken to her so candidly. This was only the second time since she'd known him that she'd seen him open up this much, the first being after his first mission as a chuunin where he'd nearly been responsible for the deaths of more than half of his team, including that of his best friend. When he spoke like this, she knew that his words were the truth; his honest feelings. No plotting, no secret motives…just him pouring his heart out.

"I know that's what you want too, so what'd ya say? Why don't we give our kid the family it deserves?"

Blinking away her tears, she smiled and nodded as she stepped toward him, embracing him in a tight hug.

After toasts had been made and countless speeches said, including an impromptu one by Naruto which, while it was without tact and somewhat inappropriate as he shared his first impressions of his good friend: the former disturbed and homicidal groom, it did finish up nicely enough and everyone was able to dig into their meal. It was only after they'd started eating when Kankurou made his grand entrance, though it was hardly noticed as everyone else was busy stuffing their faces and making small talk. However, Gaara, who faced the door, did not miss his brother's arrival. He patiently waited for his brother to take the seat beside him before greeting him.

"Sorry I'm late," Kankurou bid, climbing into his chair.

"It's alright. This mission was much more important. What were you able to find out?" his brother and leader quietly inquired of him.

Eyeing the table for eavesdroppers, then leaning in closer to Gaara's ear, he whispered, "It's just as you suspected. The Mist is definitely up to something…but I'm not sure what yet."

Gaara sighed silently to himself and nodded. "Thank you for all your hard work. Please, help yourself to some food," he offered, changing the topic. Gaara knew that there was a time and a place for everything, and today he would try and enjoy himself, leaving the worrying for the days to come. For once he was happy to set his job aside, though not too far away. He was, after all, the Kazekage of Sunagakure.

"Where's Temari?" Kankurou inquired, filling his plate.

Gaara hadn't the time to even answer, for at that moment Temari burst into the room, a blushing Shikamaru in tow, wearing the biggest grin of her life. Though not wanting to ruin her brother's big day, she merely walked to her seat, dragging Shikamaru by the hand, and sat down.

"Kankurou, you're back! What the hell took you so long?"

"…Some stuff came up," he explained, hinting to the news which he held.

"Oh. Well, I'll forgive you this time, then. But you'd better be there for _my_ wedding."

Kankurou stopped mid-bite and looked at his sister as he took in her words. "What? What wedding?"

"I just told you; mine and this lazy bum's," she indicated, elbowing the man next to her.

"When the hell did this happen?" he inquired, feeling left out of the loop.

"After he knocked me up," came her brash answer.

"W-WHAT?!" he replied, jumping from his seat in utter shock. "What the hell did I miss while I was gone?! Shit, hasn't anyone ever heard of a condom before?" By this time, the entire room had become silent, startled from their conversations by the loud boy. "You know, this is not fair. Both my brother and sister are either already married or planning on it and starting families…AND I HAVE NEVER EVEN HAD A GIRLFRIEND?! …And I'm the coolest out of the three of us!" he sulked, taking his seat again.

Matsuri grinned broadly as a light bulb went on in her head and she stood up, clasping her hands together excitedly. "Kankurou-sama, I think I know quite a few girls who I could introduce you to tonight …" she suggested, hoping that Gaara's fangirls could settle for his older brother.

As congratulations and good cheer spread around the table once more, two new families from two allied nations celebrated their coming together and merging. While they all knew there would be difficult times ahead that no one could anticipate or plan for, they would face their challenges together, for that was what people who loved each other did. And love, as many at that table had realized, was the most powerful weapon of all.

The End...?

A few Notes from the Author: First and foremost, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story. And I also hope that I dispelled several myths about sex and pregnancy:

1) A woman can indeed get pregnant their first time having sex! When I heard the myth that they couldn't, I was astounded by the stupidity behind its reasoning, so…yeah. It found its way into this story.

2) Even if the guy pulls out, the girl can still get pregnant because sometimes the guy just isn't fast enough and there is also some sperm in precum/pre-ejaculate. After all, it only takes **one** sperm to fertilize an egg and make a baby...

3) A woman can still have sex throughout pregnancy…though with morning sickness through the first trimester, sometimes they just don't feel up to it. But in actuality, especially in the later months of pregnancy, sex (for some women, not all) is usually more pleasurable and enjoyable than when they are not pregnant. However, if you are with child and in your later months of the pregnancy and thinking about having sex, you may want to consult with your doctor just in case there are complications or whatnot with your particular instance. It doesn't hurt to be safe!

As Kankurou more or less said, USE PROTECTION! And that does not include a ZipLock bag or candy bar wrapper. Be safe and responsible.

Okay, and that ends my lecture.

Thanks once again to my wonderful beta readers.

Also, I have recently discovered another 'IdleFlame' on ...and that is not me. O.o Honestly, 'IdleFlame' has been my nickname for almost 10 years now so I'm a bit peeved that someone else is using the same name, but oh well. Free world. Just don't get us confused. I write Gaara x Hinata. She writes Naruto x Hinata. :p Not my cup of tea. I usually don't even write heterosexual relationships at all, but for some reason as I was watching the show one day, I thought to myself, "Gee, Hinata is this shy and quiet, meek little girl. Everyone thinks she is weak, but she's just misundestood. And Gaara is this quiet and misunderstood boy who needs love... Both of them are pitiful... Hm... Wouldn't it be cool if they hooked up?" So I went in search of some GaaHina fics, but many that had potential were never finished...and most of them just sucked because they were so out of character (which is decently important to me, at least) or poorly written... So I decided to try and write my own. So here we are...and now I've gone off on a tangent... So... Yeah. ; Don't get me and that other 'IdleFlame' out there confused. I'd like to think that I was much better that s/he, but...:shrug:

Lastly...there may be a sequel to "Love's Misconstruities," or there may not. After the first few chapters (I began this not knowing where it was going) I started to see that I could potentially make this thing quite long (yes, even longer than it is) but...I have enough trouble finishing stories as it is so I decided to cut it off half-way. Obviously the epilogue only hints at some of the issues that everyone would be facing in the second half, but...meh. I may continue this story eventually if there is enough interest in it. We shall see. If you want to leave me feedback, either good or bad (as long as it is constructive criticism), you may do so at

Until then, thanks once again. Ja ne.


End file.
